You only see what you want to see
by evil.mastermind no.1
Summary: A girl wakes up near Konoha, blind and with lack of memories. As a ninja she's a complete failure, but as a blind she is able to do things no one knew it would be even possible. An innocent-looking girl is brought to the hideout of a certain organization known as the Akatsuki. Little they do know about her power, ready to destroy them all. Can those two 'weak' girls change destiny?
1. Prologue

**Alright, this idea is running through my head for a few months and now I'm finally writing it down.**

**Just a few important things:  
**

**- I write this story in my school English, so please forgive the mistakes I'm making. I try my best.  
**

**- First I wanted to write a AvatarXNaruto crossover but I like this idea better. Though I used the character Toph (image) as an example for Tora.  
**

**- The fanfic is about two girls. I'll use the 1st person view to write about Tora, but I'll describe the other girl from the views of the persons she's meeting and not from her own.  
**

**- The story starts at the beginning of Naruto when he becomes a genin. BUT this is a FANFICTION and so I won't retell the story plot but change it and create my own narutouniverse hehehe.  
**

**- I don't know yet if there will be pairs or even romantic. I'm not such a love story writer.  
**

**- I'll only continue this idea of a story if there are people who read this.  
**

**- Everything that also appears in the manga or anime Naruto (Shippuuden) belongs sadly to Masashi Kishimoto.  
**

_Prologue_

It was 11:35 pm as the group of men knocked on the door. A thick man around 50 opened, only in short pants, his little brown hair was messy.

"What do you guys want?" He asked annoyed. He was busy with drinking sake and watching porn.

"We've got a little sweet present for you, Yutaka", the leader of the girl-trading group answered. They were moving from town to town, looking for pretty young girls and women who they could sell to perverts like the man before them.

Yutaka looked curious at the red-haired girl standing before him, she was only dressed with a white dress. Shyly she looked down to the ground, hands crossed in front of her.

She might be 12 or 13. But she could also be 15 or 16. It was hard to say; though this wasn't important now.

Yutaka licked his lips. Felt how his manhood became harder. He imagined this girl without the dress.

"What prize?"

The leader smiled. He knew Yutaka would like her.

After hearing the wanted prize Yutaka went into his great house near the border to the Rain Country.

This would be an awesome night. Better than sake; better than porn.

After buying the innocent child the leader said only: "Have fun", and disappeared with his group while Yutaka pulled the girl inside.

He dragged her into his bedroom, wanting her so badly.

She still looked at him like she wouldn't have any idea what he wanted to do.

She was so innocent and naïve.

Yutaka wanted her with every second more. He just couldn't stand it any longer. She drove him crazy with just standing right before him.

Licking his lips once more Yutaka put a finger under her chin and pushed her head, until they stared at each other's' eyes.

_There were so many naked, bloody women. And all he felt was lust. _

_He beat them. He fucked them. He screamed at them._

_Young girls, innocent little girls, whom he treated like meat. _

_They cried. They begged him for mercy. They tried to fight against him._

_He didn't care. It only turned him on. _

_Every weekend he grabbed himself a female. He wanted to break them; he wanted to hear their screams. They had to obey him. _

_He believed that women only exist for men's' pleasure, and nothing else._

Gasping the girl stumbled back. She looked at him with wide eyes; shaking. Her eyes were filled with tears.

Yutaka only laughed. "Do you get it now what I'm planning to do with you? But it's too late. You're already mine for this night. And there's nothing you could do about that, little girl."

"You… you… Why do you hurt them so badly? Why do you treat them like this? They did nothing wrong."

Confused Yutaka looked at the girl. What the hell was she talking about? Well, he didn't care. All that he wanted was a fuck.

"Come here you bitch!" he demanded while walking towards the girl. Roughly he grabbed her wrists while pulling at her dress.

He had waited long enough for this.

The girl stood completely straight. Her teeth were gritted because of anger.

"You'll pay. You'll pay for what you've done, you bastard!"

"Will you shut the fuck up?!" He slapped her across the face.

Suddenly the girl was covered in a bright glow.

"Secret element jutsu: Dragon of the wind!" A loud roar came from the girl and a stormy wind filled all of a sudden the entire room.

Yutaka stumbled back. What was going on? What did the girl do? Was it even her? No, it couldn't be her, could it?

His blood went cold as a mass of wind started to take a form in front of the girl. A glowing eye watched as Yutaka fell on his butt. His mouth and eyes were wide open in surprise and disbelief. His heart was racing.

Suddenly the figure let out a loud roar. Yutaka wanted to cover his ears, but he was frozen because of fear. "P-please… Don't k-kill me, I-I-I'll give you everything."

"It's too late!"

The last thing Yutaka saw in his life was a figure made of wind with glowing eyes flying towards him; and a little innocent-looking girl standing behind it.

* * *

The first thing that I've heard as I woke up was the whistling of some birds. The wind rushed slightly through the leaves.

I lied on soft grass. If I had to guess I would say that I was in a clearing in the middle of a forest.

Wait… a forest? How did I come in a forest?

I tried to remember what had happened before I fell asleep, but I kind of didn't remember.

Slowly I rose up into a sitting position, eyes still shot. My whole body hurt from the hard ground.

I yawned and opened my eyes.

All I saw was… black.

Huh?

Confused I blinked sometimes, but nothing changed. What the hell…?

Maybe it was night.

Like answering me a bird started chirping very loudly. Birds didn't sing in the night. Also I saw neither stars nor the moon, and even if it would be cloudy, I still would see something, wouldn't I?

So… what was going on?

I moved my hand up to my face and touched my eyelids. I wasn't blindfolded. But I still couldn't see.

_You're blind. _The thought came out of nowhere. Nah, I couldn't be. I wasn't blind. I knew how the sky was looking, the trees, the grass, the sea. I knew I had short black hair and a ninja headband over my head…

Yeah, that's right, I'm a ninja. I was just a genin, but still a ninja. And I came from…

Damn, where did I come from? My family lived in…

I had no clue.

Okay, now I was getting scared… What the heck just happened? What was wrong with me?

My name is Tora what means tiger. I'm 14 years old. I'm a genin, but I was stronger than the others and I had kicked all of their asses… or maybe not, I did not know; because I couldn't remember.

Ah, that was so frustrating! What was wrong with me?

_You're blind._

"Shut up" I yelled at myself. I could hear a few birds flying away.

I wasn't blind. I've never been blind. I could see! I could see when I was home with my dad and my mum… whom I didn't remember.

Why? What happened? What was going on?

Maybe I have had an accident. Maybe I've hit my head at a stone or something.

But my memories are going to come back, aren't they?

And the light… maybe my brain was right and I was blind.

NO!

I widened my eyes. Come on, colours and light, I want to see you again! I don't want to look my entire life at darkness!

There was no use. I couldn't see.

I was blind.

* * *

**Alright, this was the prologue. Hope you guys liked it.**

**If you have any questions or criticism (doesn't matter if good or bad as long as it's understandable), please contact me per pm or review. Your opinions are really important to me.  
**

**I have no idea how often I'll update. It takes longer for me to write it in English and I'm also working on another story. But I'll try to update as fast as I could.  
**

**I hope you understand everything I'm writing.  
**


	2. Chapter 1

**Yeah, I'm back with the first real chapter. **

**Thanks to Lady of The OCs for reviewing and following my story. Thanks to Pikachu79, MoeLovegiR and ladygoddess8 for following my story. Thanks to ladygoddess8 and Namine-dove for putting my story into their favourite list. And thanks to all those people out there who read my fanfic. You make me very happy :D.  
**

**I know in the beginning there are a lot of unspoken questions about the two girls, but don't worry I'll answer them all by time.  
**

**Have fun reading!  
**

**Chapter 1**

"Ouch." Once again I tripped over a stupid root and fell flat on my face. Being blind was really a pain in the ass. I was already walking for I don't know how long through this thick forest. I had no idea where I was or in which direction I headed. Maybe I ran the whole time in circles. But I couldn't just sit in this clearing waiting for God knows how long doing nothing. Now I just hoped that someone friendly might cross my way or that I'll come near a village. Though as blind as I was I would probably not even notice that there was a village.

I'm so screwed, I thought as I rose myself up from the hard ground once again. My knees bled, my clothes were dirty, I was hungry and thirsty and tears threatened to fill my eyes.

No, I won't cry. I won't! I could handle the situation.

"Dammit!" I screamed and slammed my hand which I infused with chakra on the earth.

Suddenly, I could see. I mean, not with my eyes but… it was more like I could feel everything around me. The trees, the root I've tripped over, the plants.

Confused I looked around me. Everything I saw was still black.

Careful I laid my hand again on the ground.

Nothing changed.

I concentrated some of my chakra into my hand.

The root belonged to a huge and old tree standing in front of me. A group of ants carried some leaves to their home. A boar walked a few feet away past me. A bird hopped on my right side on the ground to pick up some food. A mouse ran into its hole.

I felt it all. It was amazing.

Leaning against the old tree I stood up and concentrated my chakra into my feet. Again I somehow 'saw' everything.

The bird flew away as soon as I moved. A spider let itself fall on the earth while it was attached to a wire. A rabbit stuck its nose outside of its home to see if there was an enemy nearby.

I was able to feel every movement of every living creature who was walking or sitting on the earth. I could feel every object standing in my way.

I started walking. But now I knew where I had to set my food. Now I knew when a root crossed my way. Now I didn't fall so often than before.

A grin made itself onto my face. It was the first time since I woke up that I felt something like optimism rose inside of me. Yeah, I could handle it. I could do it.

* * *

Even if I had cursed million times at the forest for being so wild and thick, I was somehow glad about it. Because by now the sun shone bright and hot from the sky and I was really happy that I could walk the whole time in the cool shadows of the leaves. Add the thirst and that I was already sweating without the sunshine, I kind of regret the curses.

By now I figured out that I couldn't only feel with my feet or hands if I concentrate my chakra into them. I also could to it with my ears and my skin. I tried it with my eyes but unfortunately that didn't work. But, now I was able to sense everything around me. It was really awesome; sometimes it was even better than seeing.

I mean, of course I didn't want to be blind anymore, but now I was able to feel every insect, every vibration, and every movement. Sadly the whole thing took a huge amount of chakra and I wasn't sure how long I'll be able to walk like this before I'll faint.

"Alright Akamaru, I think it's enough training for today. We should head back, what do you think?"

"Wau, wau."

I slightly turned myself towards the voices. Someone was out there in the forest. A woman and a dog… No wait, the voices came from up the trees. So they had to be a ninja and his ninja dog. But the voice sounded like it belonged to a male, maybe a young boy.

"Wau!"

"What do you say boy? You feel chakra nearby?"

"Wau."

Dammit! This dog could sense chakra?

Okay, what should I do? I had no idea where I came from, or where I was. I didn't know if this boy belonged to my, to an alley, or to an enemy village. But I also couldn't just ignore him and continue walking like this for God knows how long. No, I had to do something.

I reached up to my hair. My ninja headband was still tied on my head, but because of my blindness I still had no idea from which village I was. Maybe I could ask this boy which symbol was on my headband, but if I'd come from an enemy village, he would attack me. Of course I could tell him that I was blind, but would it stop him from killing me?

I could feel how the two came closer by every second.

Sighting I loosened the knock of my headband and… shit, what should I do with it? I didn't want to throw it away; it was maybe my only clue of where I belonged. And I have had nothing with me as I've waked up.

After some thinking I bind it around my waist and pulled my loose shirt about it. I really hoped it would work.

One moment later the boy and the dog landed right in front of me.

"Hey, what are you doing here in the middle of the forest? Are you lost?"

Act like a weak, helpless, lost, powerless girl, I told myself. Well I didn't need to act that much.

"Ah… yes. I have no clue where I am." Embarrassed I scratched the back of my head. I really hated me for being so helpless.

"You're near Konoha, the village hidden in the Leaves. I'm Kiba and this is Akamaru."

"Wau."

"We're ninjas, and if you want we could help you finding your way out."

"Thanks." Konoha… I felt nothing when I heard the name of the village. So I guessed it neither was my home village nor was it in battle with it.

"Could you maybe lead me to Konoha? I'm really tired and all because I've walked like forever…"

"Yes of course. What's your name?"

"Oh, I'm Tora."

"It's nice to meet you Tora."

I smiled while I had to stop myself from fuming. This Kiba-boy really thought that I would be a civilian! I could beat him senseless if I wanted!

But I really needed his help so I swallowed my pride and played my role as a weak child.

I was in the middle of turning around so that Kiba could lead the way, but then he stopped me.

"Hey, Tora, what's up with your eyes? Why are they so colourless?"

I turned myself away from him. I didn't want to tell him that I was blind. I didn't want to look weaker than I was.

"It's nothing."

"Do you also have some special eyes? Like Neji or Sasuke?"

"Wau."

"Oh, you're right boy, she isn't a ninja."

Hello, I stood right beside him! Why did he talk about me in third person?!

"So, why do your eyes look so different? Tell me." That Kiba was way too curious. But maybe I just should tell him.

"Alright, I'm blind, okay?" My voice sounded angrier than I've wanted it to be.

For one moment no one spoke anything; until Kiba once again started bothering me with his questions.

"Oh, I'm sorry. But how long have you been blind like this?"

Sighting I gave up and told him a part of my story: "Look, I woke up this morning in a clearing, blind and with lack of my memories. I have no idea where I come from, who my family is or how I got here. I don't know why I'm blind."

"So you walked the whole time blind through this forest?" Akamaru winced slightly.

"Well yes, I couldn't just sit around doing nothing."

"I guess you are lucky for meeting me and Akamaru."

I just nodded. "Could we head to Konoha now? I'm really tired."

"Yes of course."

"Wau."

Suddenly I felt a hand touching mine. "Don't worry, I'll guide you so you won't trip or run into something."

Again I just nodded. It was kind of sweet. Even though I was still a little bit angry about Kiba calling me practically a civilian, I was really glad I've met him. He seemed to be nice and I already liked him.

* * *

Panting Kenta leaned against the trunk of a tree while holding his bleeding shoulder. He tried to stand up, but his feet gave in and he fell back on the bloody ground.

His body was covered in dirt, sweat, bruises, cuts and blood. The old scar on his cheek started to itch.

That's it, Kenta thought as his grip on the bloody Kunai in his hand tightened. This is the end. Today I'm going to die.

Frightened to death Kenta looked up into those glowing yellow eyes. They belonged to a dragon made of water, which stood protective before the little girl. Some of the cold water from the lake which the girl used to create this dragon formed small puddles on the red grass of the bank. It emerged itself with the blood from Kenta's fallen comrades who all lied mostly motionless on the ground. Some of them were still moving slightly, while others were long dead.

Kenta and the others have had the mission to track the girl and bring her back. The eldest had warned them of the huge power inside the thin thing. He had told them to be careful, to not making a risk.

In Kenta's group were six well-trained shinobi. They were all defeated in an instant.

Eyes widened in shock Kenta watched as the girl formed a few handsigns. The dragon disappeared; the water fell backwards into the lake where the girl stood.

Kenta was 38; he had a wife and a son who had the exact black hair like him. Kenta was a jounin, but never in his life had he seen so much power before. They started the fight as a closed group with several tactics and plans. They used different kind of ninjutsu, genjutsu and taijutsu. They used weapons as distraction. They tried to trap the girl. It all worked, the girl had no chance against them. She had several wounds, not life-threatening because they had to bring the girl back alive. Kenta tried to convince the girl to give up. But she only smiled while blood was running down from her mouth.

And then she summoned this dragon. First it was a stone dragon, which wrapped its hard tail around her body to protect her from more damage. None of their weapons made it through this shield. Then the dragon attacked.

A fourth of his group was defeated after the first attack. The formation was broken, their attacks became wild and without thinking. The dragon forced them more and more into defensive. Though Kenta's group used all five types of chakra nature, the dragon also counterattacked while changing its form from earth into wind, fire, lightning and water.

Now Kenta's group didn't stand a chance against this mass of power.

Once again Kenta tried to lift himself on his feet. Even if he was all alone, even if everyone else was defeated, even if he was wounded; Kenta wouldn't just give up. He was the team leader. He would fight until the end.

The girl walked slowly towards his shaking body. She crossed his fallen comrades and then only centimetres separated her from Kenta. He still couldn't believe how such a young and small girl was able to defeat them all. Of course he knew that it was mostly because of the dragon spirit, but even before she summoned it, she showed that she wasn't as weak as one might think.

Kenta looked at the girl before him. Her red hair was messy, her skin bruised and her once white dress was tattered and bloody. Kenta couldn't help himself but feeling guilty for attacking her. After all she only summoned the dragon to protect herself from them.

The girl rose her head up. Her caramel brown eyes looked deep into his silver ones.

_He always wanted to be shinobi. He had never let one of his comrades alone. They were a team and he was responsible for them._

_He was so proud, proud of being a father. He tried to be at home as often as possible, but it didn't work. He was a chuunin, he had to work all day but he didn't want to give it up being a ninja. He knew his son missed him, and felt very guilty about it. But if he was at home he spent all his time with his son and his beautiful wife._

_His son was graduated in the academy. He was so proud. _

_He became a jounin; a team captain. His wish came finally true. All the hard work became worthy. But it also meant that he spent fewer hours at home by his family._

_Desperately he tried to ignore the hurt and sad looks from his wife and his kid. _

_He felt so sorry; so guilty. _

_Should he quit his job as a jounin? Should he give up everything he had been working for? _

_He had no idea._

The girl blinked. Her stare was so intense it sent shivers down his spine. Kenta still held the Kunai but he knew he couldn't kill the girl. Even if she did hurt and killed his comrades; he just couldn't. She was only a child.

Suddenly the girl smiled at him. She must be beautiful under the dirt and blood, Kenta thought.

"Don't give up trying to spend more time with your son. You're a good father."

Confused Kenta looked at her smiling face. How…? Why did she know it?

But before he could ask the girl turned around and walked away from the lake, away from Kenta, away from the bodies on the ground.

A few seconds Kenta just stood there and looked after her. Then his feet gave in and he fell on the ground, unconsciousness.

* * *

**So, this is the end of chapter 1. How did you find it? Was it good? Please leave a review. **

**The other rookies, senseis and team Gai will also appear in the next time. And the Akatsuki of course too.  
**

**So continue reading and I'll continue writing ;)  
**


	3. Chapter 2

**Thanks to Namine-dove and poptart for reviewing. Thanks to killerwolfy1 for putting my story into his/her favourite list.**

**I love you all.  
**

**As a reward here comes the next chapter! Have fun reading :D  
**

**Chapter 2**

Konoha was amazing. I mean I only saw it through chakra in my feet, but still…all those little houses, the streets with its nooks and crannies, the river running through Konoha, the huge wall around the village, the mass of people.

"It's really sad that you can't see it" Kiba said.

I still didn't tell him about my 'chakra-eyes' like I call it. Although I trusted him now because the way through the forest he had told me about his life: His days in the academy, what adventures he and Akamaru had been through, how they always tried with some friends to run away from class, that he was from the Inuzuka clan and a lot more. What enemy would do this? Kiba just didn't seem to be a bad person, and he swore several times that Konoha wasn't in war with any nation.

So, maybe I should trust him and tell him about the headband and my chakra-eyes. He could help me recollecting my memories.

But before I could say something Kiba dragged me through the huge gates into Konoha.

"Hey Kiba, are you already back?" a man, I guessed it was a guard, asked my new friend.

"Who's the girl with you?" the other guard asked.

"Her name's Tora", Kiba introduced me. "She was lost in the forest, me and Akamaru found her. We thought she could stay here for a little time."

"Where do you come from Tora?" the first guard asked me.

Oh man, was this an interrogation? But I answered them: "I don't exactly know where I come from because I kind of lost part of my memories. I have no idea what happened to me."

The guards discussed for a few seconds until the second one said: "Alright, she could stay here over night, but you should visit the Hokage and tell her."

"Okay, thanks guys."

"Wau."

And with that Kiba dragged me through the streets of this wonderful village while I thought: Hokage? I'm going to visit the head of Konoha personally? Well, I should be honoured, but before I would meet her I should tell Kiba that I didn't tell him the whole truth.

"Kiba, wait!" We stopped near I guessed that was a restaurant.

"Why? What's the problem Tora?"

"Eh, I... I'm not a civilian. I'm a ninja too."

"What? That's cool. But why haven't you told me earlier?"

I sighed. "I was afraid that you might come from an enemy village and attack me."

"I would never do that! You're blind! And I don't beat girls." I didn't know if I should thank or beat him.

"Wau!"

"And even if you know that you're a ninja you still don't know where you come from."

"I have a headband. I've put it away as I heard you the first time in the forest. But I don't know what symbol is on it."

"Well, let me see it. I could tell you."

Gladly I gave him the headband that was still tied around my waist.

"That's a headband from the Sound. So you're from Otogakure."

As I heard the name of my home village I thought I would be happy about knowing where I came from. I thought I would be overwhelmed with happy memories, feelings, and so on.

But all I felt was fear and the wish to never go back to that place. I couldn't say why I felt like this but…

"Hey, Tora, are you okay?"

I managed to nod.

"You don't look to be that happy. What's wrong?"

"I… I don't know exactly. It's just that I've got a feeling that nothing good happened to me at Otogakure." I shivered slightly as I spoke the name aloud.

"It has to be really frustrating to not remember."

I sighed. "Oh yes, it is."

"We should go to the Hokage now. Maybe she could help you because she's a medic, one of the best in the whole world. Come on, I'll guide you."

"Kiba, there's another thing I have to tell you." I also told him about my chakra-eyes and that I was able to feel everything around me.

His only commentary to the whole story was: "Wow, this is really amazing!"

I couldn't help myself, I just laughed. I really liked Kiba, and suddenly I felt embarrassed that I was worried all the time about being attacked if I'd tell the truth, but instead of that we acted like we would be friends for a long time.

"Wau."  
"Yeah, you're right boy. Akamaru says we should go visit the Hokage now."

Nodding I tied the headband on my head and followed Kiba.

The Hokage-tower was a building at the other side of Konoha. Behind the tower was a stone wall on which, Kiba described to me, all the faces of the former Hokages were engraved.

We entered the cool building and Kiba let me several floors along up to door. Well, I guessed there was a door because behind it I could sense with the little chakra I had left a room. Two persons were inside. Before Kiba knocked I focussed some of my chakra into my ears and was able to hear a woman mumbling: "I don't work enough? Pf, then why did they insist that I should be the next Hokage? Stupid elders, I'll show them how hard I work! Shizune, give me the next papers!"

This was the moment where Kiba knocked. "Enter!" the woman – I guessed she was the Hokage – yelled.

"What do you want?" the Hokage asked as soon as we entered the room. "You see I'm busy right now. And who is that girl?"

Kiba repeated quickly my story. The Hokage didn't show much interest, but as Kiba told her about my little amnesia and my ability to see things with chakra she listened attentively.

"That's interesting indeed" the woman said. I felt her eyes on me all the time. "I've never heard about such a case before. And you're from Otogakure, Tora?"

I nodded. Once again I shivered slightly as I heard the name.

"Lady Tsunade", the other woman in the room started speaking. "Maybe we should inform the Sound village about Tora. Someone has to know her and they could help us filling her memories and finding her family. Also some of their shinobi could bring her back to Oto and…"

"No!" I yelled. I didn't want to go back. Not to that place. I wanted to stay here, with Kiba and Akamaru. I wanted to start a new life in Konoha.

"What do you mean with 'no'?" the Hokage asked.

I only shook my head. "I can't explain, but it feels like something in the village caused my blindness and the amnesia. I just know that I don't want to go back. I want to stay here" I added defiantly.

I heard a loud sigh than the Hokage said: "I'm too busy now to solve all problems. I'll start researching about your amnesia problem as soon as I'm done with those papers. Until then you can stay in Konoha if you want to."

"But Lady Tsunade, are you sure about it? We can't misinform the Sound just because of some feelings. It could break the peaceful relationship our villages have."

"I'm aware of that, but my grandfather, the first Hokage, made the law that Konoha will help everyone who needs us. I won't send a blind girl back into the forest. Besides I want to know more about her ability to feel everything with chakra and if the Sound has something to do with it I want to know exactly what they're planning."

"I understand. But in the case of amnesia the memories come normally back after some time, don't they?"

So I had the hope to remember? Finally some good news, I thought as I listened at their conversation.

"Normally, yes, and that's why you, Tora, will tell me immediately if you remember something, alright?"

I nodded. I didn't have a problem with that as long as I could stay here. And even if they would find out a secret about the Sound I didn't care.

"If Tora is allowed to stay her for a while, would it be possible if she could also be in a squad?" Kiba asked. "After all she is also a genin."

"That's impossible" the other woman said. Dammit. "She's from another village and every team is already complete. In addition she is blind."

"But I can see, somehow. And we could make a deal. Let me train as a genin from the leaf, and I'll try to discover more about my 'chakra-eyes'. As soon as I'll gain some of my memories back, I'll tell you everything I know. I don't want to protect the Sound; I just want a place to stay in peace."

I heard a low chuckle, than the Hokage yelled "Shizune! Find Iruka and bring him here!"

"Y-yes Lady Tsunade" the other woman, Shizune, answered and left the room.

Whispering I asked Kiba: "Who's Iruka?"

"He's our sensei from the academy."

After that it was silent, I only heard the Hokage, Tsunade, doing some paper work mumbling something about 'stupid elders', 'I'm the Hokage' and 'I'll show them who is not able to work'.

I really had to fight against laughing out loud. I liked the Hokage. She seemed to be strong-willed and strict but kind. I guessed she only did what she wanted to do.

As Shizune came back a man – probably Iruka – followed her. Briefly Tsunade informed him about me and her plan to put me in one of the teams.

"But that's impossible" Iruka said. "We don't have an open spot left and I can't see how we could train a blind girl. She doesn't even seem to have enough chakra."

Yeah, that's because I needed it to not fall on the face after every step I took you dumbass.

"The grading test for this year was the Bunshin no jutsu wasn't it? So, Tora, can you do it?"

Of course I could! I focussed my little chakra, made the correct hand signs and created a perfect wonderful awesome kicking ass bunsin. Or so I thought.

I almost could hear them sweat dropping. "I failed, am I right?"

"Well" Iruka spoke, "it's not the best, but it's more or less a bunshin so…"

"Good" the Hokage interrupted, "then we have this year one four-men-squad. And now everyone leaves my office! I have to work!"

* * *

"Mommy, might I have some ice-cream please?"

Misaki smiled at her five-year-old daughter who looked with wide eyes at an ice-cream store. Misaki was 31; she had long blonde hair until her waist, blue eyes, and a tall and small figure. She wore a blue skirt and a white blouse. Her little daughter Hina had exactly the same hair colour as her mother, but her hair was short and her eyes a light brown. She wore a red dress with white flowers on it and had a margarita in her hair. Mother and daughter looked beautiful as they walked through the streets of a small village in the south of fire country. They just had ended their shopping tour and now Hina dragged her mother to the ice-cream seller. Smiling Misaki bought an orange ice which she halved; one half was for her daughter, the other for herself.

Jumping happily up and down Hina licked her ice while she held the hand of her mother tightly so they won't lose each other in the crowd of people.

Suddenly the crowd split like they would back off from someone. Immediately Misaki pulled her daughter to the side of the road. Hina didn't care; she was only interested in her ice.

Now Misaki could see the person everyone was afraid of. It was a small girl. As she came closer Misaki could see her better: The bloody and tattered dress, her bare foot and the several wounds.

The mother looked in disbelief at the girl. What happened to her? Who did this? The girl was only 11 or 12. What bastard attacked her?

"Hina, stay here please okay? Mummy has to do something."

"Okay." Her little daughter let her hand go and Misaki walked slowly to the girl. She couldn't just stand there. She had to help.

"Hey, I'm Misaki. Are you alright?" What a stupid question. The girl stopped and stood now right in front of the mother. The people around them either watched curiously or walked away.

"Hello Misaki" the girl answered smiling. "Don't worry, I'm fine."

The girl wanted to continue walking but the worried mother didn't let her go yet. "You need a place to stay and to recover yourself. A friend of mine has a cheap hotel in this village. Tell him that Misaki has sent you okay? Here" Misaki gave her some money from her pocket. "It's enough to buy a room, some clothes, medicine and food."

Hesitantly the girl moved her hand towards the money. Their eyes met.

_She never had been a family person. No luck in love, no time for children. After the fifth man, after the fifth broken heart, she stopped believing in true love and only had short romances. _

_The only person who was c__lose to a family to her was her __older sister. Her sister had a family: A well-looking charming husband, a little cute baby daughter._

_Even though she was sometimes really jealous at her sister she loved her. _

_But then some criminals attacked the village her sister was living in. They broke into their house and killed her sister and her husband. Only the little girl survived._

_Her heart broke completely. Why did life hate her? _

_She wanted to stop living. She wanted to kill herself. To be together with her sister, the only family she has had._

_And then they brought her the girl, the little baby-daughter of her sister. They asked her if she could take care of her. Without thinking she said yes._

_No one knew Hina wasn't her biological daughter. She and her sister looked very similar and because of that Hina had similarities with her too. _

_She loved her so much. Slowly the little girl repaired her broken and shattered heart. _

_Hina was her family now._

The girl smiled. A tear run down her cheek. "Thank you Misaki. You're a really good person and mother, you know? Take good care of your daughter."

Confused but happy Misaki looked after the girl as she walked down the street.

"Mommy, who was that?" Hina asked her while taking her hand again. She had already finished her ice.

Only now it came in Misaki's mind that she totally forgot asking the girl what her name was.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Next chapter Tora'll meet her new team comrades. **

**And don't forget reviewing because reviews make me write faster.  
**


	4. Chapter 3

**In the story there are some lines I'm using from Naruto (Shippuuden), and Tora has some characteristics from Toph (Avatar: the last airbender). But I don't own them otherwise they wouldn't be so awesome :).**

**Have fun reading.  
**

**Chapter 3**

The next morning I woke up because someone knocked loudly on my door. Still half-asleep I fought myself out of the warm and fluffy bed, switched the light on… and still saw nothing.

Out of frustration I let out a short angered scream.

"Tora? Are you okay? It's me Kiba. What happened?"

I banged my knee on the desk, walked into the wall and found after several minutes finally the door. I was just too tired to concentrate my chakra correctly.

"Tora!" Kiba looked worried into the little apartment which the Hokage gave me for staying. "Why did you scream? Are you alright?"

Sighting, I only shrugged. "I hoped I could see again and was frustrated after finding out that I was still blind."

"Oh… eh… I'm sorry about but. But I'm sure that Lady Tsunade will find a way to heal you.

Anyway, I should bring you to the meeting place with your new team."

Yep, today was the day I would meet my new teammates. After asking and testing me about my abilities Iruka had decided yesterday that I'd fit best with team seven. Kiba had told me something about them, a stupid knucklehead in an orange jumpsuit, an emo kid with a haircut like a duck but, a screaming fan girl who likes to punch anything that touches her precious Sasuke aka emo kid, and their teacher who read in every training lesson his pervert books.

I really hoped that Kiba just dramatized and that they actually weren't so bad.

"Alright" I said wanting to leave "I'm ready. Let's go."

"Eh, Tora, don't you want to wash and dress yourself before we leave? You're a little… dirty."

After a little discussion about hygiene I gave in and walked into the bathroom – after my head came in contact with the door.

5 minutes later I was ready – more or less but I didn't want to spend more time in the bathroom than necessary – and we headed to the academy where I would meet team seven. Kiba leaded me through some hallways until he stopped in front of a door. I could hear voices from the room behind, a screaming boy and a girl yelling "Naruto!"

Sighting, I said goodbye to Kiba who had to meet his own team and I entered the room. It was silent immediately. "Hey, who are you?" the boy Naruto asked.

But before I could answer the girl – I forgot the name Kiba told me – said: "Idiot, she had to be our new team mate who Kakashi-sensei spoke of. It's nice to meet you, my name is Sakura."

"Um hi, I'm-"

"Are you really blind?" Naruto interrupted me.

"Naruto! Be polite and introduce yourself! I'm sorry Tora, he's just an idiot."

"I'm not! I'm the next Hokage, believe it!"

I really had the urge to face palm. My hopes were destroyed. They acted pretty much like Kiba described them.

Shrugging I took a seat in the nearest chair and laid my bare feet onto the desk. I didn't wear shoes because they made it difficult to see through my chakra-eyes in my feet. At the desk on my left side another person – I would guess it was emo kid – sit without saying a word while Sakura and Naruto argued loudly.

It lasted like forever until the door finally opened and hopefully the teacher came in. I couldn't see the watch ticking loudly in the room but I have already been too late because of mine and Kiba's argument, and so the teacher had to be really late.

"Oh hey, I see you're all already here. Well I'm sorry for being late, but I've got lost on the path of life."

"LIAR!" Sakura and Naruto screamed. I only grinned. This was a pretty cool excuse.

"You must be Tora" he said to me ignoring his students. "I'm Kakashi Hatake, the leader of team seven. Iruka already told me everything about you and your problems but I'm sure we'll solve this." Kakashi's voice was calm and clear, and I thought that he seemed to be a very nice person.

"Before we start our next mission, we should introduce ourselves" Kakashi suggested.

"What, again an introduction?" Sakura complained.

"Well, Tora didn't anticipate in our last one and unlike you she is new in Konoha and so she doesn't know you yet" Kakashi explained. "So say your name, things you like and dislike, your hobbies, your plans for the future and so on. You already know how it works."

"Alright" Naruto half-screamed. "I'll start! I'm Naruto Uzumaki, I like ramen, especially by Ichiraku's but I hate it to wait until they're ready. My hobbies are eating ramen and playing pranks and for the future I'll be the next Hokage, so that everyone in the village will acknowledge me, believe it!"

I grinned. "It's nice to meet you knucklehead." I didn't know why I named him like this but it kind of fit him.

"Knucklehead? I'm the future Hokage, believe it!"

I only shrugged.

"Okay, I'm next" Sakura said. "I'm Sakura Hanuro, I like *giggle*… a special person" I could have sworn she saw to emo kid, "in the future I want to be together with *another giggle* this person and I really hate Naruto."

"Sakura, why are you always so mean?"

I waited for emo to continue but he was still silent so I went next: "I'm Tora, I don't know my last name because I've got a lack of memories and in future I just want them to come back. I'm blind but I could still see somehow and still kick all of your asses."

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha" the emo kid started speaking! "I hate a lot of things and I don't really like anything. And I'm going to destroy a certain someone, so don't get in my way you blind loser."

"WHAT?!"

"Okay, that's enough I think. We should go now to ask for our next mission."

"Yes, yes, yes!" Naruto screamed. "I hope we'll get a difficult mission so they'll acknowledge me and my power."

"Easy Naruto", Kakshi tried to calm him down and lead us out of the room. I followed them but I was still fuming because of emo-Sasuke. Blind loser. Pf, I would show him who the loser was.

But first we would receive our super amazing mission, full of dangers and enemies. And of course I would beat them all.

Being ninja was so exciting.

* * *

Being ninja was so boring.

Our mission was to catch a cat. A cat! How stupid was this? Sakura told me that this wasn't the first time they had to catch that stupid thing, and as we arrived at the mission office with a furious hissing and scratching cat and as we gave it to its owner, I somehow understood why it always tried to run away. This woman nearly hugged the poor thing to death.

"Why do we have to do such boring missions?" complained Naruto. "I want to have an exciting one!"

"Naruto! Will you shut up?!" Sakura took knucklehead into a headlock.

Iruka who sat together with Tsunade and some others at the desk in front of us only sighed. "You're only genin, and those are missions for genin. Become a chuunin, and you'll get others."

"Chuunin? I'll become Hokage and then I'll change this, believe it!"

Tsunade chuckled. "Yeah, but it will take a long time for you to become Hokage and until than you'll solve the missions Iruka gives to you or I'll send you all back to the academy."

"Yes of course, I'm sorry Lady Tsunade, Naruto just doesn't know when to shut up", Sakura said quickly.

"Also" Iruka continued "the missions you're doing are very important to Konoha because blah blah blah blah…"

I didn't care why they were important; all I knew was that if it would go on like this forever, I would never become stronger. And I thought that this was exactly what Naruto and Sasuke also were thinking. I could nearly sense their frustration about catching a cat. The only happy persons in our team were Kakashi who had enough time to read his books and Sakura who was always happy as long as she was with Sasuke.

Suddenly the door to the room burst open. "Hokage! Finally I found you!" A gasping woman ran into the office, ignored us completely and headed to the desk. "This message has just arrived from near the border to Rain country. It's from the dragon village." The woman whispered the last sentence but I could still hear her.

Tsunade quickly opened the scroll or paper or whatever, read it and gasped. "How is this possible?!"

Without waiting for an answer she called: "Alright, team seven I'll give you some days off. And now leave! Kakashi, bring the other jounin to my office, fast!"

"Yes Lady Tsunade."

* * *

They walked silently through the forest near the border of fire country, heading towards Konoha. Their straw hats covered most of their faces and the bells hanging from them moved in the slight wind. The two figures were dressed in coats which they closed up to their chins. The white lined blood red clouds on the coats were proving enough that they belonged to the dangerous organization known as the Akatsuki.

The right person was very tall and had a huge bandaged sword tied on his back. His partner was smaller and as he shortly lifted up his head a bloody red eye gleamed into the dark surroundings.

"Do you also feel chakra coming closer, Itachi?" The taller one asked his partner.

"Hn" was the only reply the got but he interpreted it as a yes.

In a few minutes a person would cross their way on the path through the dark forest. The people living around this forest normally avoided it to come closer than necessary to the woods. That was the reason why the two members of the Akatsuki took this way because no one should see them.

With a grin that revealed sharp tooth the right one gripped his sword.

"The person heading towards us hasn't a lot of chakra. It might be a civilian and so a fight would be a complete waste of energy, Kisame" Itachi, the smaller one, said.

"But it had been days since we had our last fight" Kisame replied. "Samehada slowly becomes impatient and to be honest I also want to cut some bodies."

"Hn. We should avoid any attraction. Don't forget that." Itachi knew when it was meaningless to argue with his partner.

They stopped and stayed on the path. They waited four minutes in total silence until they heard footsteps and two more minutes until a small girl came round the corner.

She also stopped as she saw the two men blocking her way. She was young, not older than 16, Itachi guessed. She had red long hair and wore a loose black sleeveless shirt, wide blue pants and sandals.

Brown caramel eyes looked in Kisame's white ones and Itachi's red ones questioningly.

"What does a little girl like you doing in a dangerous forest like this all alone?" Kisame asked with a toothy grin. "Are you lost?"

"Don't worry about me please. I'm able to protect myself and I would like to continue travelling so that I'll be out of this forest before sunset. So please could you let me pass?" Her voice was high but low and a small smile was on her face.

She's in a dark forest all on her own, Itachi thought, she has not enough chakra to be a ninja but she still smiles without the slightest hint of fear to two strange dangerous-looking men who block her way. Something isn't right.

Kisame although didn't care or didn't recognise the strange behaviour of the girl because he tightened his grip on his sword, Samehada, while a wide grin showed onto his face. "I'm sorry kid, but you're very unlucky to cross our way on the wrong time." With that he swung the sword at the girl, who didn't even blink. Samehada crashed with a loud sound into the dry earth but as the smog vanished the girl was gone.

Kisame only laughed, he wasn't worried at all. "It seems like the girl has a few tricks on her sleeve, this could indeed be interesting." He pulled his sword with ease out of the crack on the earth and put it on his shoulder while his partner already scanned the area with his Sharingan.

"I found her" he said and disappeared in an instant. The chakra source of the girl was one kilometre north-east from their position. Itachi was the faster one from the duo and so he caught the child as Kisame still hopped from branch to branch.

The Uchiha appeared right in front of the girl who managed to stop before she dashed right into him. Her eyes widened slightly but before she could do anything Itachi had already pinned the girl against the trunk with his hands on her throat.

But he wouldn't kill the girl until he knew who she was and where she came from. Because Itachi didn't believe in coincidences and maybe other ninjas were nearby.

So with his Sharingan activated Itachi looked right into her eyes.

_A young boy who was the proud of his clan, worked secretly as a double-agent to prevent a bloody war. _

_He had to make an almost impossible choice: To kill everyone and become a criminal or to let them be killed. _

_In a bloody night he slaughtered everyone who had the Uchiha name: His friends, his uncle and auntie, his parents. But he couldn't kill his younger brother; because he loved him._

_He already had chosen his future as he left his home village: To die through the hands of his brother while taking the secret of the Uchihas into his grave._

_He joined the Akatsuki to have an eye on them but his illness and the slowly fading light in his eyes exhausted him every day. He could only hope that his brother would be strong enough to face him before his heart would stop beating._

Shocked Itachi released the genjutsu and looked at the girl in front of him in disbelief. He wanted to see her past, her secrets, but instead of that he saw his own story flashing before his eyes.

What happened? Who was she?

"So you're one of the two remaining Uchiha-brothers? That's interesting."  
Itachi tightened his grip around her tiny neck as he said with his usual calm voice: "In less than three minutes my partner will show up. Until then you better tell me who you are and why I just saw my past in your memories or I'll force it out of you with pain."

Once again the girl didn't show fear or worry as she smiled innocently at him.

* * *

**Remember: reviews= happy authour = faster writing = faster updates = happy readers Yeah!**


	5. Chapter 4

**I want to apologize for some slow and lame parts at the beginning, but I had to think about a plot first hehe. But now I have kind of an idea where the story is going to so the next chapters are hopefully going to be more suspense.**

**Chapter 4**

As Kisame landed near his partner on the branch, Itachi still squeezed the girl's neck. The little kid didn't even try to fight against Itachi. Of course it would be useless anyway, Kisame thought. She was no match against him with her little amount of chakra.

With his usual wide grin Kisame took Samehada from his back and waited for Itachi to let go of the girl so that he could slice her into pieces.

"We'll take her to the base."

Surprised Kisame looked at his partner. "Well that's surprising. Why should we do that?"

"Hn. She has some important information." The Uchiha didn't say anything more about it and Kisame knew it would be useless to ask him any questions. If Itachi wanted to tell him more he would tell.

"Alright, then let's go." The swordsman didn't let the scared and shy-looking girl out of his eyes.

_He hated lies, even if he thought that his whole life had been a lie, but he only wanted to live in a world of truth. _

_So he did every mission Fuguki, who was his superior, ordered him to do. Every bloody, nasty, terrible mission no one else wanted to do. He never has had a problem killing people but what was his real purpose in this life?_

_He was loyal and never failed. He even killed his teammates without thinking twice and betrayed them. It was all to protect the information and for the safety of the village._

_Until he killed Fuguki because he had sold information and met the one person who wanted to create a world free of lies. The person trusted him, and so he joined the Akatsuki. He wanted to live in this new world._

Kisame looked away from the girl to Itachi. "Maybe we should cut her legs off so that she won't run away." His grin widened as he said it.

But Itachi only saw into the girl's eyes with his Sharingan and a second later she felt unconsciousness into Itachis arms.

"You're no fun Itachi you know that?" Sighting he put Samehada who was very angered about not slicing he girl on his back.

"Hn" was the only reply the got.

* * *

Because of we had the rest of the day off Naruto had taken me to his favourite ramen restaurant: Ichiraku's. While we ate he talked like forever: about his life as an outcast, his dream to become Hokage so everyone in the village would acknowledge him, his secret love for Sakura and his rivalry towards Sasuke and that he swore that he'd never lose to him.

I have to admit that I didn't listen to him the whole time but I also have to admit that I kind of liked the knucklehead. He reminded me of myself: Over-heated, loving adventures and actions, a little bit too much self-confidence, and the fact that both of us were total failures as ninjas.

Even though I was blind and had a little amnesia I was happy. I found new friends in Kiba and Naruto, and whatever happened to me back home I was glad that I was here now. I never wanted to go back.

I spent the rest of the free day laying lazy in my bed in the apartment in Konoha and exploring my nose with my finger until someone knocked on the door.

"Tora, it's me Kiba. May I come in?"

"Sure."

"Why is the light switched off?" Kiba asked as he entered.

"Because I like the darkness" I explained with a faked happy voice. Kiba needed a moment to understand how stupid his question was. "Oh, I'm sorry…"  
"Yeah it's okay. Why are you here?"

"Eh, the Konoha 12 has a barbecue this evening and I wanted to ask you if you'd join us."

"Who's the Konoha 12?"

"The three teams of rookies like they call us: Team seven, team eight – that's my team – and team 10. And finally team Guy, but they are all one year older than us."

"Are you sure it's a good idea for me to come? I mean I'm new and…"

"But you're a member of team seven. So you belong to us and from now on we're Konoha 13."

"If that's the case, I'd join you with pleasure."

* * *

After a few minutes we arrived at the barbecue. As we entered I could feel everyone in the restaurant but especially the great group sitting around a huge table. Kiba guided me towards them and on the half way I heard Naruto screaming: "Hey Tora! I'm glad you join us."

I grinned. "What's up knucklehead?"

"I'm not a knucklehead, I'm the next Hokage believe it!"

"Guys", Kiba said to the group in front of us. "This is Tora, the new member of team seven. She's new in Konoha."

The next few moments everyone introduced themselves and during the evening I gained little impression of them.

I sat in between Kiba – who sat on the edge of the bench so that he could feed Akamaru who was sitting on the floor – and a girl called Ino who sat in the corner. Ino didn't really pay attention to me but only tried to talk to Sasuke beside her or fought with Sakura who sat on the other side of emo-kid. It was all like:

"Hey Ino-pig, go and search yourself another seat, I'm sitting next to Sasuke."

"What person wants to sit by your side, forehead, without being forced to do so?"

"We're on the same team so we have more right to sit together than you have. Why don't you sit with your team, Ino-pig?"

"Sasuke should decide whom he wants to sit next to, don't you agree Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"Hey Tora, you shouldn't eat so much from the fatty stuff or you'll ruin your figure you know." That was the only sentence Ino spoke to me before she told Sakura that she should sit next to Naruto if she wanted to sit with her team so desperately. I ignored her for the rest of the evening.

Next to Sakura sat a guy called Lee. According to Kiba he wore a green spandex jumpsuit and had a terrible black hair cut and huge eyebrows. Lee just asked me about my fire of youth and told me that I never should give up on it, whatever it was.

"I really want to fight you Tora" He said to me. "I want to know if your fire of youth burns as hot as mine."

"I'll beat you to your knees." Too late I remembered that I was barely able to create a bunshin.

Lee also tried to talk with Sakura but she only had ears for her little emo-Sasuke.

In the middle of the large desk sat Choji. He ate a lot! More than we others together! Every time the grill was close to empty he ordered some new food. I had no idea how they wanted to pay all the food. Their payment must be indeed really great.

Next to him Chojis best friend, Shikamaru, fell after an hour or so half-asleep. He was as lazy as me. The boy on the right side from Shikamaru, Neji, was exactly as silence and stoic as Sasuke. Although I couldn't see him I could feel his powerful aura and the glares he gave everyone except Tenten, his teammate. She came once over to me and Kiba and chatted with us. I found out that she was something like the weapon expert and that she had amounts of Kunais, axes, swords, Shuriken in all forms, chains, explosive tags and bombs.

"If you'd ever need something or try to fight with a weapon, come to me and I'll help you" she offered friendly. She was different than Sakura and Ino who only seemed to be interested in Sasuke and their looking. But Tenten teased Kiba and the others with me and made fun of the boys.

"Guys, the weaker you are, the louder you bark" She said as Kiba and Naruto were yelling across the table so loud that even Shikamaru woke up who only sighed: "Those barbecues are always such a drag."

On the other counter of the bench sat a guy called Shino. He was in Kiba's team and had bugs that were living inside his body and were crawling over his skin. Sometimes I felt them when one of the bugs touched the ground. Shino was also one of the silent ones.

Opposite from me and Kiba sat Hinata and Naruto. Hinata was also totally different from the other girls because she was very shy. She only stuttered sometimes a low "N-Naruto" that nobody heard except me – not even Naruto who sat right next to her. I could tell that Naruto's presence made her feel really uncomfortable because she blushed the whole time and I thought that this was the reason why she left the barbecue first, followed by Sasuke who had finally enough from Ino-pig and forehead.

I was really glad that Kiba asked me to join their barbecue, because it was an evening full of fun and in the end I had 12 new friends – more or less.

If I would have known that a storm came towards me I would never have left the barbecue with my friends around the table.

But because I wasn't able to look into the future, the evening ended as Naruto accidently called Choji a fatty after he wouldn't stop eating. Well, I highly doubted that there would be any barbecues in the next time because first the owner needed to rebuild part of the building.

* * *

"Hey, who's the bitch beside you?" Hidan – who sat by a large table with ten chairs placed around it – asked as soon as Kisame and Itachi walked with the kid into the kitchen in their main hideout near Amegakure.

Kisame only shrugged and walked towards the fridge to take something to drink while Itachi led the girl who was now conscious away to their leader's office.

A few seconds after Itachi knocked on Pain's door a deep "Enter" was heard and the Uchiha opened the door and pushed the girl slightly inside. The office was dark; shadows were lurking in the corners of the room. The leader of the Akatsuki sat behind a huge dark-brown table; he had his elbows placed on the table and his hands under his chin. Papers and scrolls were ordinary on the desk.

On his right side Konan, his angel, stood as usual. Silent but suspense, ready to protect her friend with all her force.

He looked at the small child in front of him with his black ringed violet eyes. As a warning not to mess around with him he filled the room shortly with his powerful aura and saw with satisfaction as she shrieked away in fear. He could feel her wish to run away from him as fast as she could but she didn't but bowed slightly before him.

Pain turned his eyes away from her and looked at Itachi. "Zetsu had already told me that you would bring a girl. So tell me, what use to the organization could have a child with such a little amount of chakra?" If Hidan would have brought the girl he knew it would be for his own pleasure. But Itachi wasn't Hidan; he did nothing without a reason.

Itachi bowed slightly as he answered: "In the west of fire country in a small village called the dragon village the people had once sealed away a powerful dragon spirit into a cave. The villagers made sure that no information would leak out and threatened everyone a slowly death who would ever blabber something out."

"The dragon escaped a few days ago" the girl suddenly spoke. Once again Pain looked at her but she lowered her head fast like she was afraid of looking into his eyes. With a quiet voice she continued: "One of the head shinobis from the dragon village wanted to gain more power so he tried to seal the spirit inside his own body. But he made a mistake; the dragon was too powerful and killed him. So instead of being sealed away into the man it sealed itself in a young powerless girl."

His eyes widened slightly as he heard it: a powerful dragon spirit? He had never heard about anything like this before, but he knew that Itachi wouldn't drag her into his office without being sure that she said the truth.

"So you're saying" Pain continued "that a once weak girl is somewhere with a dragon spirit sealed inside of her?"

The girl nodded. She still looked straight to the floor.

Pain narrowed his eyes. This was indeed interesting.

"I know who the host is" suddenly she looked up and directly in his eyes. "I could lead you towards her."

"What powers does the dragon spirit have?"

"I don't know exactly. It was a well hidden secret, only the higher shinobi knew about it."

Sighting Pain rubbed his temples. He was going to catch the bijuus; he would need every power he could get. But could he trust the girl? Of course she was helpless; he could kill her in less than a second when he wouldn't need her anymore.

"Okay, who is the host?" Pain asked demanding.

"If I'd tell you, do you promise me to let me go afterwards? I'm no threat towards you and I won't tell anyone from this meeting, I swear."

Pain nodded while he was thinking: She saw my face and was in our main hideout. I couldn't let her run freely. She would be death as soon as there would be no use for her anymore.

Hesitantly the girl started to tell: "The girl is young, maybe 13, 14 years old. She has short black hair and she is blind. Some of the shinobi said that she headed east, towards Konoha."

A blind host with a spirit, Pain thought. This could turn out to be difficult. "Do you have anything else?" he asked.

The girl only shook her head. "That's everything I know."

"Alright, Itachi, lead her into someone's room. She'll be under permanent control. Don't try to run girl, or I'll be your worst nightmare, understood?"

Frightened she nodded quickly.

"As soon as I made sure that your story is true I'll let you go" he lied.

Once again she only nodded.

"You're dismissed."

But before she turned around the girl let her eyes wander to Konan's.

_She was a war orphan from the rain country. She and her friends Yahiko and Nagato stole food to survive. So they met Jiraya, one of the legendary Sanin. He cared for them, fed them and finally trained them to be shinobis after Yahiko was attacked from an enemy ninja. _

_Jiraya left, but Yahiko swore himself that he'd stop the war so he created Akatsuki. They fought for a peaceful rain country; they fought to stop the civil war._

_The kunai was pressed tightly against her skin. She could feel Hanzo who was standing behind her. He offered Yahiko peace but betrayed them. _

_She watched as Nagato picked up the kunai on the ground. She watched as Yahiko run straight into it. She watched as her friend felt death to the ground. _

_Nagato killed them all. They turned into nuke ninjas, but they also brought peace towards Amegakure. Nagato declared himself as its God and called himself Pain when he was controlling Yahikos body with his rinnegan. _

_She was his angel. And she would do everything to protect her friend._

The girl broke the eye contact with Konan and once again looked shyly to the ground. She turned away and Itachi led her out of Pain's office. But the leader still saw her painful and sorrowful face before she left although he didn't know why she had it.

* * *

**I hope Tora's part was okay. Don't worry, Konoha's 12 are going to appear more often.**

**And the Akatsuki arrived! Yeah! I wanted to avoid writing from the girl's p.o.v. so that all her secrets, plans and most of her knowledge won't be revealed. I hope you're a little bit confused now *evil laugh*.  
**

**Until next time and thanks for reading this.  
**

**PLEASE REVIEW!  
**


	6. Chapter 5

**A few days ago I found out that the fire country actualls lies south from Amegakure, and not north like I always thought (as a Naruto fan I'm really ashamed now but my geographical skills were never very well). **

**So to correct some things: The man (Yutaka) who the small girl visited at the beginning lived at the fire country border south from the rain country. She then went north-east, until she met Itachi and Kisame somewhere between Ame and Konoha.**

**The dragon village is placed in the west of Fire country.**

**Tora woke up north from Konoha.**

**I know that Lady of The OCs asked for more details, and I'm working on it, but I won't describe every member of the Akatsuki because I think you all already know how they look like... and if not than google it ;)**

**A big thank you goes to mg4of6 for reviewing, following and favouriting my story. Thanks also to ladygoddess8 for the review. My heart always skips a beat if I see the feedbacks and that you like my story.**

**Chapter 5**

The next morning I overslept because I threw the damn alarm clock against the wall as soon as it ringed… and fell asleep once again.

As I woke up I quickly ate, washed the sleep out of my eyes, dressed into the same clothes from yesterday – I didn't have others – and walked to the meeting place. I already was late, so why should I run?

The meeting place was on a bridge in the south of the village.

But as I arrived, only Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke were there. No Kakashi in sight.

"Where is this Kakashi-guy?"

"I don't know", Sakura answered, "He's always too late, and it's a habit from him."

"Yeah", Naruto said, "I guess that he's reading his stupid books in the very moment, believe it!"

"But why are you punctual when you know that he'll come late?" I asked confused.

I got no answer.

Well, it seemed that I could oversleep every morning from this day on!

I sat on the earth together with Naruto and Sakura – I guessed that Sasuke thought he'd be too cool to sit – and waited.

"Oh hey" Kakashi said as he finally after I don't know how long appeared. "I'm sorry I'm late but an old lady asked for a dance from me."

"LIAR!" Sakura and Naruto yelled at once.

"Well, anyway, I've got some news for you."

"We'll do something else than catching cats?" I asked hopefully.

Kakashi chuckled. "Your mission for today is to train."

"What? But Kakashi-sensei, that's not a mission" Sakura complained.

"Make it to a mission. Every one of you has to train more, if you want to become a chunin. So take this opportunity because in every next mission as a team I'll see your results and as soon as I think that you are strong enough I'll convince Iruka to give you other missions."

"But we can also train on a mission", I argued. "So what is this all about? Does it have something to do with the mysterious letter the Hokage received yesterday?" I dug deeper.

Kakashi only sighed. "The jounin and chuunin have an important meeting with the Hokage. And while we'll discuss about something that shouldn't interest you, you'll train to be fit, alright?" And with a poof of smoke he vanished.

"Hey Sasuke, should we train together?" Sakura asked Sasuke immediately. I only rolled my eyes and didn't wait for the answer but dragged Naruto along with me.

"Where are you going?"

"I only ate a small breakfast, and now I'm hungry. I guess that you won't have something against a short break at Ichiraku's?"

"Ichiraku's? Yeah let's go to eat some ramen!"

I grinned. This was so easy.

We were almost there as I felt someone came closer – but not on the regular way.

"Hey, that's bushy brow."

One moment later the strange person who seemed to walk on its hands stopped on our side. "Naruto, Tora, it's nice to meet you."

I needed some time until I recognised the voice. "Lee? Is it you?"

"Yes of course it's me: Rock Lee, Konoha's green beast!"

"What are you doing bushy brow?" Naruto asked. I had to grin at the nickname.

"I train to gain power so that my flames of youth will burn brighter and that I'll be able to beat Guy-sensei!" Lee yelled. "Do you want to join in my passionate training?"

Walking through Konoha on your hands? Forget it; I was far too lazy for this. So I only replied:

"No thanks, but we're heading to a ramen shop right now. You know, to fuel our fire with some fatty food."

"Alright, than I won't stop you. Let's train separately, so that we can fight against each other in the future. Only through combat we'll see who the better one is."

"Of course I am" I answered grinning widely while I thought: When this guy always trained so much and hard, what could I do against him?

As we reached the ramen restaurant, there was already a person sitting at the table eating.

"Hey guys", he greeted us with a full mouth as soon as we took a place.

This time I knew instantly who the boy was. Of course it only could be Choji.

"Hello Naruto", a male voice greeted my new friend. The voice came from in front of us so I guessed that it was the owner, Ichiraku himself. Man, Naruto really had to be often in this restaurant if he was greeted like an old friend.

"Is this beauty girl your girlfriend?" I needed some seconds before I understood that he meant me. Why couldn't you just be friends with a guy without someone thought that you must be a couple?

Wait, did he just call me beautiful? Should I be thankful about this?

"Eh… no, Tora is my teammate, believe it!"

"Oh, sorry; anyway, what do you two want? Naruto the usual I guess?"

"Yes of course, believe it! Cook fast, noodles, I'm hungry."

"And what do you want, young lady?"

I brushed a hair out of my face. "The same as Naruto, please."

While the noodles were cooking we chatted with Choji.

"Why are you here so early in the morning?" I asked even though I had an idea.

"Asuma-sensei gave us the day off" the friendly boy informed us. "He said he had to go to an important meeting and that we could do whatever we'd like to do until he's back."

Naruto and I groaned. "Why can't Kakashi-sensei just give us a day off?" Naruto complained. "Why do we have to train? I don't need training, because I'm the strongest ninja in Konoha and the future Hokage, believe it!"

"But if you have to train" Choji said "why are you here?"

"I was hungry" I answered. "And because of I didn't want to go alone I dragged Naruto with me."

"I wanted Shikamaru to join me, but he was too lazy and preferred looking at clouds and sleeping.

May I have another bowl, please?" Choji ordered.

"How much does he already have?" I asked Naruto quietly.

"Seven" He whispered back. "But I think I'm able to beat him. My record had been fifteen bowls of ramen."

I only looked at him in disbelief. "You're lying, aren't you?"

"No I'm not! Believe it! My stomach never gets full of ramen!"

"Excuse me but when are they finished?" Choji asked Ichiraku. "I'm hungry." I really heard his stomach grumble after his statement. After he had seven bowls of ramen! "It's too bad that I let my potato chips back in the house."

"Don't worry boy" Ichiraku calmed him. "The noodles are soon cooked."

A couple of minutes later, three hot and delicious smelling bowls with ramen and extra pork were standing in front of us three.

"It's ramen time, believe it!"

* * *

"So we're going to search for a fucking dragon because this bitch told you about this?" Hidan asked while he looked at the silent girl who was standing beside Leader.

They had a meeting that Pain ordered. All members of the Akatsuki were present in a dim room in the main hideout. The room was spare; there was only a large and huge desk that stood in the middle of the circle of Akastukis. On the desk laid a huge map from the world, along with scrolls, papers with information about the bijuus and their jinchuuriki, smaller maps, a bingo book and a few books.

Because of some of the members namely Zetsu, Sasori and Deidara were on a mission as their Leader called the meeting they were only present as holograms.

After the girl left Pain's office he introduced Zetsu to spy on the Leaf village. The plant man should find out if there was a blind girl with short black hair presents in the village. According to Zetsu there was indeed one. She lost some of her memories, was apparently a genin and was in the same team as Itachi's little brother Sasuke. She was weak because she had only a little amount of chakra which she used to feel her surroundings.

As Zetsu told him that there was nothing special about that girl except for her blindness and that she used somehow chakra to feel everything around her, Pain started do doubt if this girl that Itachi brought to him really had told him the truth. Although the story about the dragon spirit seemed to be true because Zetsu said that every higher ninja in Konoha was alarmed because this spirit had escaped.

But could it really be that this blind girl was its host? The people in Konoha didn't seem to think so.

Nevertheless he would send his men out to catch the girl. If the girl lied to him he would let his anger out on her.

Sighting, Pain answered to Hidan: "Catching the dragon spirit is very important. It will help us to gather all nine Jinchuurikis.

Kisame and Itachi, you'll head to Konoha to catch the girl. Sasori and Deidara, you two are going to fly to this dragon village. Try to find out some more information about this spirit and its host. Hidan and Kakuzu you stay here to watch over the girl" he pointed to the quiet small child who stood beside him with her hand crossed in front of her. The whole time during the meeting she didn't say a word. She only looked either to the ground or into the eyes of some of the Akatsuki, but she always just locked eyes for a couple of seconds before she once again lowered her head.

"And Tobi?" the newest member asked. "What should Tobi do? Could Tobi go with Deidara-sempai?"

"Forget it, un!" his blond partner hissed. Pain only had partnered him with this hyperactive masked member for four times, but to Deidara those four times had been more than enough. He never wanted to work with this pain in the ass again.

"Tobi, you also stay here with Hidan and Kakuzu."

"Yeah Tobi will be with the pretty girl!"

"What?!" Hidan yelled. "No way, I wanted to eh… watch… over her."

"Since when do you like it to do baby-sitting?" Kisame asked grinning.

Hidan only smirked back. "If it's a hot chick…" He let his gaze wander over the tiny girl: Her long hair, her well-formed body, and her wide caramel eyes. She _was_ a hot chick and Hidan really wanted to be alone with her as long as this stupid motherfucking Tobi won't interfere. Hidan wanted to have some fun with her, only for a few hours. He really hoped that Pain would allow him to sacrifice this bitch. Lord Jashin would be me more than pleased with her.

In this very moment the girl looked up, like she felt that he was watching her the whole time. Her caramel eyes met his lust filled violet ones.

_Blood, it was everywhere: his hands, his chest, the ground, the spike, the victim before him._

_The pain he felt was like ecstasy. It was amazing, so fucking good. It rushed through his veins and gave him the ultimate kick._

_He only laughed when his sacrifices in front of him screamed: Men, women, children. It didn't matter, as long as Lord Jashin would be pleased with them._

_He would kill them all: Every one of those damn fucking heathens, especially this shithead Kakuzu. He felt their pain while he listened to their pitiful screams. This had to be heaven._

_The spike dug deep inside his flesh. The hot blood run down into the circle with the triangle which he drew: The sign of Lord Jashin, the sign of his God._

_Sometimes he didn't just sacrifice those pitiful heathens. Sometimes he went farther and gave himself an extra kick while fucking them. Of course only when it was a hot chick. He loved it to see the pain in their faces; he loved it when they screamed; when they begged him for mercy he would never give to them. _

_This was so fucking good._

With wide eyes the girl looked at him.

"Ha, the chick is fucking scared of me" Hidan laughed as he saw the fear in her eyes.

"I would rather say that she is disguised of you" his partner, Kakuzu said calmly.

"No one fucking asked you about your damn opinion, you money whore!" Hidan screamed angered.

"Enough!" Leader demanded. "No one is going to harm the girl unless I say so" Pain looked every one of his followers into their eyes, especially Hidan.

"The meeting is over. I'll inform you as soon as there will be news."

With that he left the room together with Konan.

"Come on brat let's go" Sasori said to his partner Deidara. "I hate it to be kept waiting." The artist duo also vanished, followed by Zetsu; and Tobi run yelling out of the room.

"We'll head out in ten minutes", Itachi informed his partner who just nodded in agreement.

After they left, Hidan turned to the girl with a wide grin while Kakuzu walked out of the room pulling his money out of his pocket. "It looks like we're fucking alone now, bitch."

Oh yeah, the Immortal really looked forward to the moment when he would pierce her little heart, but before he'd sacrifice her innocent soul he would have his fun with her hot body. He would hear her scream.

* * *

A cool breeze brushed over my face as I laid with my back on the earth while I was panting heavily.

After the stop at Ichiraku's, Naruto and I headed to one of the training fields but we decided to split up so that none of us would see the miserable failures from the other.

So Naruto went to another training area. Mine was a little clearing, with some trunks to throw my weapons on them. Trees surrounded me; the grass was here and there gone so that I could feel the blank stone under my feet.

The problem with being blind was that I couldn't see my results of training. I had no idea if my clones did improve, or if I hit every target with my weapons. Also my low amount of chakra was a big problem because I used most of it to find my way through the village. There wasn't so much left to use for fighting.

Sighting I brushed some hair out of my face. I really was a failure as a shinobi.

I hit the earth hard with my palm. Again and again, out of frustration, I let my hand come in contact with the hard ground.

Why was I so weak? Why couldn't I be strong like Lee, Sasuke, Neji and the others? Why had I become blind?

Why me?!

Once again I slapped my hand onto the ground. It hurt. Why did it hurt? Why was I weak? Why couldn't I be as strong as the ground?

Little stones dug themselves deep into my palm. I didn't stop. I only gritted my teeth in anger; grabbed the earth with my hand while I was still lying on the hard ground on my back, looking into the dark that should be a blue sky.

A small tear escaped my eye.

I needed to control myself. I couldn't change the fact that I was blind; that was a matter of fact. So instead of lying on the ground crying I should rather stand up to train. I'd become stronger. After all I was a ninja, right? I wasn't that weak.

I sat up. I formed my right hand into a fist. And let it crash into the ground.

It hurt, my knuckles bled, the ground was vibrating… and it gave in. Yeah, the hard, solid, ground made of stone and earth, just gave in as my fist touched it.

Surprised I let my hands move over the little hole that I created. I didn't even use my chakra because I only had less than a little of it left.

I calmed my breath and the surprise switched with curiosity. Again I laid my hand onto the ground. My breath became silent and stable. The sounds of the surroundings disappeared. The wind, the rustling leaves, the birds, the sounds from the village; it all moved into the background. My whole concentration was at the little earth beneath my hand.

I felt the stone. I felt the earth. I felt it vibrate. I felt it soften under my touch.

Taking a deep breath I pulled my hand back in the air, and pushed it into the ground, my fingertips first. They dug deep into the cool earth. It didn't hurt. I didn't even feel resistance. My finger slid into the earth like it would be only mud.

There was only one word that came across my mind as I carefully pulled my finger out of the stone, leaving a slight crack:

Wow.

* * *

**End of the chapter!**

**Do you like it? I hope so.**

**Please review! **


	7. Chapter 6

**Thanks to XT3 for reviewing and following; to Karuta and Shadows of Innocence for putting my story in their favourite list; and to Sunny Bunny Rose (I like this name :) )for following my story.**

**THANK YOU! **

**For those of you who know Avatar: The last Airbender, imagine Tora's 'earth controlling thing' like earthbending.**

**Chapter 6**

Do you know this feeling? You do something, something incredible, but you have actually no idea how? You don't know why this is happening or how it's happening. You only know that you are able to do things no one else could.

Once again I could feel and sense the vibrations of the ground. I knew where everything was. But this time it was different.

I also was able to feel the earth itself. I knew just by touching the ground where it was softener than other parts. As I slammed my foot on the ground, a rock dug itself out of the earth a few meters away from my position.

I was able to create rocks as huge as my two fists, to pull them in the air and to destroy them into dust. I was able to create a four meter long tunnel right in front of my feet.

I had no idea how this all worked. I didn't know why I could do this. But it felt amazing.

And the best part is: I did it all without using even a slight bit of my chakra. No handsigns, no jutsus, no chakra control.

It felt like it would be my pure strong will power that let me control the earth.

It was so awesome!

By now, I had finished my training and walked through Konoha to my apartment. Again I felt the vibrations of the people who were coming towards me. But this time I spared my chakra and did it only with my special power, whatever it was. But even though it was really great, I had slight problems in controlling it. I still bumped into several people and one time even in a street lamp. I also had taken the wrong turn and got lost for a moment.

But I wasn't helpless anymore. If I would spend more time on this thing, I'd fight even with my little amount of chakra. I was a failure as a ninja, yes, but who cared of being a shinobi like anybody else, if I could control the earth!

This was new. This was unseen. And I was probably the only person who could do it.

"Tora, what are you doing here?" asked Kiba as I turned around a corner and bumped right into him.

"Eh… I'm going to my apartment. Why?"

Kiba only laughed. "You are on a total wrong way. What's wrong with you, I thought you could sense your surroundings?"

I only grumbled and blew my hair out of my face. "I've been training okay? My chakra is very low now." I was too tired right now to explain Kiba the whole earth controlling thing. He probably won't stop asking me questions and I would never reach my comfortable bed.

"Yes I know. Sakura said that Kakashi told you to train. Luckily Kurenai-sensei didn't. I guess that she is again together with Asuma-sensei, what do you think boy?"

"Wau!"

"Anyway" I said "if I'm wrong, could you _please_ tell me where to go?"

"I could lead you. Me and Akamaru wanted to visit you anyway."  
"Wau."

"That's nice from you two, but I'm really tired right now. And if you don't mind I'd be alone a little bit."

"Oh… Eh… okay."

I sighed while I run a hand through my hair. I liked those two, but I was still confused because of the training and needed some time for my own right now. I had to assimilate the whole earth thing first.

"Sorry boys. I'll search you as soon as I'll have some rest okay?"

"Alright, that sounds great. You have to go back the street where you came from. Take the next one on the left side; it'll guide you over a bridge. After the bridge you have to go two times right and then you're on the street to your apartment."

I smiled. That didn't sound too confusing, did it? "Thanks Kiba. Bye, see you later boys."

"Wau!"

Still smiling I turned around and walked back to the way that Kiba had described me.

Why was I able to control the earth? Why could I move rocks, and create tunnels, and pulverize stones into dust without chakra?

What happened to me that I was able to do such things? Was I kind of a superhuman? Had it something to do with my past?

What was I?

By now I was on the top of the bridge. The river rushed under my feet. Only two people came towards me. Even if I was drained out of chakra and even if I was a weak shinobi, I could still feel that those two were really powerful, even if they tried to hide it. I'd be never on their level, hell, I didn't even know if I'd ever become a chunin!

On the other hand: who cares? I just had controlled the earth! Ha, I couldn't repeat it often enough. It sounded so super-amazing!

They should believe that I was a little blind helpless girl, but if I'd manage to fight with the earth under my feet I would hit them straight into the ground!

I just passed those two powerful shinobi while I was thinking about me being on the top of the food chain, as one of those two men started speaking:

"Am I wrong or is this little kid here blind?"

"What?!" I stopped immediately and turned around to face this idiot who just called me little and a kid… alright, I _was_ a kid, but I wasn't little! The man who insulted me was heavy, huge and damn powerful. It would be a real mistake to mess with him, especially in my condition. I should turn around and forget him. Why should I care what such an idiot was thinking about me?

I was about to turn around as the man continued speaking:

"Oh, and she has also black short hair, and a ninja headband on."

Was this guy mocking me?! Yes, I was a ninja! Was there a rule that said that no blind kid with little amount of chakra couldn't become a ninja?

I just didn't understand why he mentioned my hair. What was wrong with it?

"How old are you, kid? Thirteen? Fourteen?"

Why did he want to know my age? This guy was really irritating…

I only shook my head and took a deep breath to calm myself.

"Stay out of my way" I grumbled and turned around to continue walking down from the bridge. They really had some strange shinobi in Konoha.

I didn't even take two steps as the other man than the irritating one suddenly disappeared to appear only inches before me again.

For a short moment I was too confused and shocked to do anything, but then I showed a finger at his face while I was screaming: "Hey idiot! Stay out of my way, NOW! Or I'll wipe your stupid grin out of you face in catapulting you straight into the air!"

"Hn" the guy in front of me only said... Why sounded this noise so familiar? Who were those guys?

The man who called me little only laughed: "Don't bother yourself in trying to wipe his grin of, because he's not even grinning, little blind kid."

This. Was. It.

I slammed my foot into the stony bridge. A part of it came fast out under the foot of the guy before me and forced the foot up. But instead of being catapulted into the earth the man just landed a few feet away from me, still on my way. Ts, those damn good ninjas really were a pain in the ass.

"Interesting" the non-irritating one said. He was lighter than his partner; his voice was calm and controlled. I didn't know why but only hearing him sent shivers down my spine. "You neither made handsigns nor used your chakra" He continued. "But you were still able to attack me… I guess this is the girl. We should take her and head back to Leader."

The man behind me chuckled. "Well kid, seems like this is your unlucky day."

I didn't quite hear him but still thought totally confused about what this man just said. Who was I? Why did they want to take me? Why did they call Tsunade 'Leader'? Or didn't they mean the Hokage?

The questions circled through my head.

But before I could think of an answer, the man behind me suddenly run towards me, laughing.

I still had no idea who those guys were, but it felt like this man was attacking me, and I didn't care if they were Konoha shinobi, or if they were sent by Tsunade.

Again I stomped on the bridge, formed three big round rocks before me which I threw towards the man who attacked me. But he dodged them with a huge… thing? I had no idea.

Once again the calm guy disappeared. I concentrated all my senses fully of the vibrations, and so I felt immediately as he suddenly was behind me. I felt the puff of air as he wanted to hit my head, but I quickly stopped his hand with a wand of stone that I also threw at him. The man still managed to block it and went back to where his partner was standing.

By now I panted heavily. Who the hell were those guys?! What did they want from me?! They couldn't be allies or friends; they attacked me! Did they come from Otogakure? Did they know something about me? Did they know me?

Slight fear rose inside my head. I gulped. Those men were powerful. I couldn't stand against them for long; if no one would come to help me, I'd be finished!

"Is this the only thing you could do little girl?" the man with this huge dodging thing asked. "Throwing rocks at us? I expected more from a spirit."

What the heck was he talking about? What was a spirit? Did he call me a spirit? What did those men know that I didn't?

"Kisame, we should hurry" the lighter of the two said.

I heard a deep chuckle from the heavy one. "Alright, let's finish this blind." The man concentrated suddenly a huge mass of chakra inside of him, then shouted: "Water style: Water shark missile jutsu!"

With horror I felt the water from the river rose itself in the air. A huge wand of water came right towards me to wash me away with its mass.

_Do something, do something! _I shouted at myself but I was totally frozen. First I felt a few water drops falling on my skin; it became more and more. I heard the water roaring in my ears and already felt it crushing over my head.

But suddenly I felt the presence of another person right beside me.

"Water stlye: Water shark missile jutsu!" Once again more of the water rose from the now dried river, but crashed against the water wand from my attacker. The water spread in all directions and I was soaked in a few seconds… but I lived.

"Thanks Kakashi", I panted. My heart banged loudly and fast against my chest. My blood rushed inside my head. I shivered.

But I was saved!

"Kakashi Hatake, the copy-ninja" the lighter of the two attackers stated. They had to be enemies if Kakashi also attacked them.

"Well, look at this", my saviour said. "I only wanted to recollect my students, but find two S-rank criminals in Konoha: Itachi Uchiha, missing ninja from the leaf, and Kisame Hoshigaki, one of the former seven swordsmen of the mist but now missing ninja too after you killed a feudal lord."

"I should be honoured that you know my name and that you are able to copy my technique so well", the heavy guy, I guessed it was this Kisame, said.

"Itachi, I really thought that you'd be smarter than walking in the middle of the day in Konoha. You're not very welcomed here anymore."

"Hn" was the only reply he got. Again this familiar sounding noise; who was this guy?!

"So, what do you want here?" Kakshi asked them.

"We're looking for something", Itachi answered him more or less. "You've got someone in this village who our organization, the Akatsuki, want."

"Akatsuki? I've heard from you before. You're murderers and missing ninjas who are interested in the bijuus. So you're here for the Jinchuuriki?"

"Not quite right."

"They said something about a spirit or so" I explained Kakashi. I wanted to fasten the whole conversation so that Kakashi could wipe their asses!

"So you heard it too?" Kakashi asked surprised. "But why are you here in Konoha then?"

"It's because apparently we have better informants than you have."

Kisame laughed after this. "Itachi, let me slice this guy to pieces… I really need a good fight."

"No Kisame, we'll retreat. Other ninjas will be coming soon and they'd cause us only unnecessary injures. We'll come back another time."  
"Alright then. It was a pleasure to meet you, little blind girl."

I glared at him furiously. Again I heard a chuckle, than they disappeared suddenly. I quickly scanned the vibrations, but they were nowhere in sight.

They were gone.

* * *

**Please make me happy and review!  
**

**:D**


	8. Chapter 7

**Thanks to XT3, Konoha-11-are-cool (I totally agree with that :) ), and mg4of6 for the reviews; to xXYuseiXAkikoXx and Beyond Birthday Friday the 13 for favouriting my story; and to Konoha-11-are-cool for following my story; and of course to all the awesome readers in the world.**

**Thank you so much :D**

**Just a little thing: Tobi is of course Obito, but Pain, Konan and Itachi still think that he's Madara, and the others only know him as Tobi the good boy. And I agree with Pain that HE is the real leader of Akatsuki, not Obito, so the mask-wearing-idiot is just the second Leader.**

**Chapter**** 7**

"That's everything I know, Hokage Tsunade", I finally ended my report. I've told her everything: From my ability to control earth, the mysterious two strong figures who wanted to bring me to their leader because they thought that I'd be a spirit, to Kakashi who had rescued me.

The whole time Tsunade and that woman – I forgot her name – didn't say anything. Now, Tsuande only sighed.

"I don't get it. What do the Akatsuki want? _Who_ do they want?"

To be honest I didn't care. I only wanted to train. I wanted to shake the ground. If those people would come again to Konoha I wanted to show this Kisame guy that I could do far more than just throwing rocks.

"Lady Tsunade…" the woman started slowly and carefully, "they called her a spirit, and because of the fact that they knew about the dragon spirit, could it be that…? They said that they searched someone other than the Jinchuriki, and they seemed to recognize Tora, so… could it be possible that she… that she has the dragon inside of her?"

Again I heard a sigh from Tsunade. "I also thought about that possibility. It would explain why she has those extraordinary skills."

By now I sat straight in my chair in Tsunade's office and listened.

"Wait… a dragon? A dragon is inside of me? And because of that I could control the earth and watch with my feet?"

Wow! My eyes grew bigger as I imagined myself with a roaring dangerous dragon. That was so cool and amazing! Screw it about not becoming a chuunin, screw my blindness, I had a dragon!

"Tora" Tsunade brought me back to my feet, "it's not one hundred per cent clear that you're really its host. But tell me, does the dragon village say anything to you?"

I searched inside the darkness inside of my head but found nothing. Nope, that name was totally unfamiliar. I shook my head.

I heard how Tsunade leaned back in her chair. "Fact is that the Akatsuki are after you like it seems. They'll come again, and next time they won't retreat that easily. Until then you have to control your power. But first I must do something. Tora" she yelled, "you can go now, but I'll let you know when you should come to my office."

I nodded, still happy.

I had a dragon, I had a dragon, I had a dragon…

That was so damn great!

* * *

Angry Hidan stomped through the halls heading towards his partner's room. This motherfucking money whore! This shithead of Leader! He'd sacrifice all of those fucking heathens to Lord Jashin!

Without knocking Hidan kicked the door from his damn partner's room open. Kakuzu sat like always at the desk, behind him was the dark brown book shelf, and counted the last bounty he got. His now empty silver suitcase laid on the floor on the right side of his chair.

Kakuzu didn't even bother to look up when Hidan almost kicked his door off its hinges.

"What do you want?" the miser asked coldly without stopping to count his precious money.

"The bitch shall come to the fucking Leader, shithead" Hidan answered still angry. He wanted to have the chick. He wanted to hear her screams. He wanted to feel her pain.

But this damn Leader came into the room again before Hidan was able to drag the bitch into his room, just to tell him that Kakuzu should watch over her. The immortal really wanted to rip his Leaders' head off his shoulders but he couldn't do anything. He had attacked everyone in Akatsuki in one of his furious rages, but Leader was taboo, that knew even Hidan.

"What bitch?" asked Kakuzu. Confused he did look up this time, to meet the caramel brown eyes of the thin brat that sat totally still and mute on his big bed with the black sheets on the right side from the door while her feet touched the dark green carpet.

_Once he had been loyal to his village, loyal to the people. He was their top shinobi, until he had lost against the first Hokage, the very first leaf shinobi he ever fought._

_They blamed him, they punished him, but he took their hearts and became a rogue ninja._

_The only thing that counted was money. Not trust, not family, not friends, not religion; just money. Even in hell the only thing that counted was money, that's what he believed._

_Killing was a business, his business. He hunted every shinobi with a great bounty on their head, he only recognised someone if their faces were in the bingo book. _

_He held the life in his hands, his new beating heart while the death body fell to the ground. Five hearts, five lives. He was close to immortality, like his stupid partner, whom he sadly couldn't kill like his previous ones. But one day he would find a way to kill him too if he'd once again push him on the edge of his temper with his endless rituals._

_Because time was money, and that was the only thing he believed in._

A little sunlight shone through the window that was over the end of the bed and reflected its light in the red hair of the girl. She was beautiful, Kakuzu had to admit that, but he couldn't make money with her so the miser didn't care for her. The only reason why she even was alive was because she didn't say anything since he pulled her into his room. After Hidan's constant irritating loud voice he was glad about the silence and just forgot about her – lucky for the girl, because if she would have been like Hidan she wouldn't have survived her little stay in his room.

Hidan only grabbed the bitch on her arm and dragged her out of the room into the dim hallways with the burning large white candles on the wand.

The chick almost had to run to keep speed with Hidan's quick and furious steps.

"I fucking swear you, bitch" the Jashinist growled angrily, "I'll sacrifice you to Lord Jashin, I don't care what the damn Leader says, but I won't give up on such a hot sacrifice."

The girl didn't pay attention on him but let her eyes wander around the halls as if she was trying to remember the way.

Suddenly Hidan stopped before a huge double door so that the girl bumped into his back. With a snort he grabbed her by her neck and slammed her tiny body into the wall near the door. While he squeezed her throat and mumbled "damn bitch", he knocked still angry at the door.

A whimper came out of the mouth of the girl as Hidan won't let her throat go. Desperately she tried to fight against him, but his arm that held her into place was too strong. Hidan grinned evilly as he watched the bitch gasping for air.

The door to Leader's office opened suddenly.

"Hidan let the girl go. Pain wants to see her" Konan coldly said.

"Whatever." He let her go and she fell to the ground coughing while she held her burning throat. With a small laugh Hidan turned and walked down the dim hallways.

"Follow me" Konan commanded without wasting a gaze to the girl. Still coughing and with the wall as support she came to her feet and walked behind Konan into Pain's dark office.

This time the Leader wasn't alone. Before his desk stood two holograms in rainbow colours who were Itachi and Kisame. They just reported back to Pain what had happened in Konoha. None of them thought that they would find the spirit that easily, but sadly the copy ninja interrupted them.

As Itachi told the girl exactly how the host looked like, she nodded confidently. "Yes, that's the girl who has the dragon spirit sealed inside her. I'm sure of it."

"Good" Pain said. "Now we only have to capture her."

"That won't be easy because the Hokage is now warned" Itachi answered, "Even though they don't know that she is the host, they'll protect the girl with extra force."

Pain closed his eyes to think. He was full aware that it was an extreme risk trying to capture the girl from the middle of Konoha, but he wanted this spirit before Konoha would find out the truth about the girl. Of course he had a trump card with Itachi because he knew the leaf village and its secrets from his times as an Anbu, but still…

Sighting he looked at the two Akatsuki in front of him. "Retreat into a nearby village, I'm going to send Zetsu to watch over the girl. Soon Sasori and Deidara should report back to me too, I'll send them to you as backup. Zetsu'll tell you when there will be a possibility to capture the host."

The two rogue ninja nodded.

"You're dismissed."

The holograms disappeared and Pain turned to the girl who once again was too afraid to look at his face. Weak child…

"Girl" he addressed her, "Until the others return with the captive, you'll stay with another member-"

Before he could say more the door burst open and Tobi aka Madara came jumping and yelling into his office.

Pain had a feeling that the old Uchiha acted like this on purpose to angry him.

"Leader wants to see Tobi, so Tobi is here. Will Tobi go on a mission with Zetsu or Deidara senpai? Oh hello little girl, you're pretty!"

The girl only looked at his covered face in disbelief.

Pain fought against the urge to say "Yes, he's also in Akatsuki, and by the way the second Leader and one of the most powerful shinobi in history".

But he only sighed and said: "Tobi, I want you to share your room with the girl until the others come back, and to watch over her."

Tobi jumped up and down happily. "Tobi will be with the pretty girl!" The child shrieked as the hyper ball of energy suddenly hugged her.

Pain only rubbed his temple while he waved his hand to the door. "You're dismissed."

Tobi let go of the girl and dragged her out of the office.

Akatsuki's Leader only shook his head. He would never understand how Madara was able to keep this Tobi persona so well.

* * *

Still happy I walked through Konoha. This was so exciting! Tora the dragon… Ah, that sounded badass.

"Hey Tora, I've searched you the whole time" Naruto greeted me as we crossed roads. "You had disappeared as I wanted to look after you after I had finished my training, and Kiba told me that you wanted to go home but your apartment was empty so I started to worry…. Why are you grinning like that?"

"I've got a dragon! Isn't it awesome, Naruto?"

"A dragon?" I could feel him looking around for the spirit. I rolled my eyes. "It's inside me, idiot. It's a spirit and it's within me. That's so cool, don't you think?"

"So are you also a Jinchuriki? Do you have one of the other tailed beasts?"

Jin- what? I hoped that my dragon had a tail because it would look ridiculous without one.

"I don't know… What is a Jin- whatever?"

"It's a host for a tailed beast, a bijuu."

Now I remember that Kakashi asked those two strange men earlier about this. He also mentioned a bijuu and that those guys looked after them. So that had to mean that someone in Konoha must have one of those beasts. I wonder who it was…

"Naruto do you know who in Konoha has the tailed beast?" I asked curiously.

There was a moment of awkward silence and I felt the aura around Naruto darkened a bit. Did I say something wrong?

"I've got the nine tails in me. I'm the Jinchuriki."

I just stood there, dumb folded. Naruto had also a beast sealed inside of his body? The two worst ninja in Konoha had strong powerful spirits inside them? Ha that was kind of ironic…

"How is it to live with such a powerful thing?" I asked curiously. "Is it exciting?"

But my imaged of a super-strong me disappeared quickly as Naruto suddenly started to tell me about his life as a Jinchuriki: That nobody ever told him the secret, that everyone just treated him like an outcast and that everything he wanted was to be accepted by the people. He told me about the attack of the nine tails at the Leaf village, about how his parents and many other people died in that night and how the fourth Hokage stopped the beast and sailed it inside of little Naruto. He told me about him being always alone, until he found new friends in Sasuke, Sakura, Konohamaru – whom I didn't know – Kakashi, Iruka all the others in Konoha, and me.

As Naruto stopped talking we sat on a bench, the sun shone warm and bright from the sky and the villagers walked busy down the street; although we didn't care about them.

I felt sorry for Naruto. And I regretted that I had been so exciting about being special, about having this dragon, that I totally forgot the dark sides. This power of mine could cause great damage, and if those Akatsuki guys really were after me… If they would use the dragon spirit, countless of shinoi would die or being hurt. I didn't want this. But I only had thought about myself. I felt totally ashamed.

What if this dragon spirit was as evil as the Kyuubi? What if I couldn't control it? What if it would consume me with its darkness?

"Don't worry Tora" Naruto tried to lighten my mood. "You've got friends here in Konoha: Me, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, Kiba. We're all here for you. We're going protect you, believe it!"

I smiled. "Thanks Naruto."

Suddenly a person jumped right in front of us. "Are you Tora and Naruto Uzumaki?" the man asked us. His voice was dulled, like he wore a mask.

"Yes we are, believe it!" Naruto answered while we stood up from the bench.

"The Hokage wish to see you in her office, now." With that the man disappeared as fast as he had appeared.

"Who was that?!" I asked still confused about the sneakiness of that guy.

"He was an Anbu."

We walked up to Tsunades Hokage tower in front of the stone wall. We didn't talk about the dragon spirit or the nine tails, but I told Naruto about my training and what I've found out. Even if I was unsure now if I should be really that happy to have a dragon sealed inside of me, I was still proud because of the earth controlling thing.

Naruto was totally amazed as he heard about my specialty. "I wish I could do something like that with the nine tails' chakra."

As we reached the tower and walked through the hallways we ran into the woman, the shadow of the Hokage like I called her secretly, who was on her way to Tsunade too.

"Naruto, Tora, nice to see you. Lady Tsunade is already waiting for you two." With that she walked with us the rest of the way. But right as we were in the hallway that would guide us to Tsunade, a woman called: "Shizune!" Now I knew the name of the Hokage-shadow. "This letter here has arrived a few minutes ago. It's secret and comes from the shinobi that the Hokage has sent to the dragon village."

"Thank you. I'll bring it to Lady Tsunade."

"Okay."

Curious I followed Shizune after she had knocked on Tsunade's door. What was written on the scroll? Maybe it was some news about my powers, or my lacking memories, or something about my family?

The rest of team seven were already in the office. It seemed that Tsuande had told them about me and my new dragon pet, because I immediately felt their eyes on me but acted like I wouldn't.

I was only interested in the letter which Shizune gave to the Hokage.

"Hello Sakura" Naruto greeted his teammate, "do you know why we're here?"

"Idiot" she greeted him back, "it's probably because of Tora." Her voice got from angry to curious as she continued: "Have you really a dragon inside of you?"

I nodded. "Seems like it."

"She could also control the earth without chakra or handsigns" Naruto called. This time I grinned proudly.

"Yeah, so who's now the loser, little Sasuke?" I asked sweetly.

"Hn" was the only thing he said… Wait a minute. This guy on the bridge, the smaller one, he had also made that sound. Wasn't his name… Itachi? Itachi Uchiha?

"_My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I'm going to destroy a certain someone."_

Uh oh… so they had the same family name, they made the same typical undefined noise… They had to be related.

But before I could ask emo-kid about it I heard Tsunade gasping.

"What?!" she yelled and it let us all jump a little bit.

"But how's that possible? What does this all mean?!"

That didn't really sound after good news.

"What's wrong Lady Tsunade?" Shizune asked concerned.

I could almost feel how the Hokage shook her head. "The shinobi who I sent to the dragon village reported that the ninja in the village had hunted down the girl with the spirit."

Every couple of eyes were on me now and burned holes inside my body. I only blew my hair out of my face. Nope, those were definitely no good news.

"They tried to catch the girl, and had to fight against her. But she kind of set the dragon free and it injured all of the shinobi, some of them even died."

Wait… What…?! I… I killed someone? But, this couldn't be! I wasn't a murderer… or was I? I had no idea how to control that beast and I didn't even know that I had it until Tsunade told me!

I wasn't able to kill someone.

"Tora…" I felt the unbelievable stares of my team mates. Sakura even took a step back.

I was a monster. And I had been proud of it! Oh my god, I've killed a person…

"Don't worry she wasn't the one who attacked them."

What? But-

"But she is the dragon" Sasuke stated.

"No she isn't."

Now I was totally confused. What did she mean with I wasn't the dragon?

"The ninjas were attacked as Tora was found in the forest by Kiba. It's impossible that she was there at that time. Also the leader of the little search team had said that the girl with the dragon spirit was older than Tora and had red hair and caramel brown eyes. The host isn't blind, and she had almost perfect control about the spirit.

Tora could impossible be the host of the dragon spirit!"

* * *

**I know that a lot of you people thought that Tora is the host, and I didn't want to destroy the image until now, so SURPRISE!  
**

**Do you know who's the real one? I gave you enough clues though.**

**By the way, which group do you like most: Konoha guys, Akatsuki, Sand siblings, or Orochimaru and his creepers?**


	9. Chapter 8

**It's a short chapter, but so I was able to update faster **

**Thanks to XT3, Konoha-11-are-cool, mg4of6, and Beyond Birthday Friday the 13 for the reviews. They always bright up my day. Thanks also to YingYang23 for putting my story in her/his favourite list.**

**It always amazes me where my readers all come from, so a lot of greetings all around the world to the wonderful people outside there who read my story. You're awesome :D**

**I could count all the japanese words that I know on one hand. So if I need a japanese name for my fanfictions, I always google it, same with the translation. So if they is anything incorrect, please excuse me and feel free to correct me.  
**

******Because of my non-existence of Japanese talking, I also wouldn't add all the honorifics like san, chan, sama and so on, except for those which are stuck in my head.**

******But enough talking, on with my story!**

**Chapter 8: **

I was so happy about not having killed anyone, that I almost did a joy dance in Tsunade's office. But of course I didn't but only sighed relieved.

I wasn't a monster. I wasn't a killer. Sadly it did also mean that I didn't own a huge dragon, but I could live without it under these circumstances.

"But, if she is not the host of the spirit, why does she have the power?" Sakura asked. She still stood a few steps away from me and I really had to fight against the urge to scream "BUH!" to scare her.

Tsunade sighed. "I don't know, and I guess that we won't know until Tora'll get her memories back. But until then we have to deal with the fact that the Akatsuki is still after her. I have no idea why they think that Tora is the host, but they do believe it and so they'll attack soon. And we have to be prepared for this. That's the reason why-"

"Granny Tsunade" Naruto interrupted her in his usual charming way, "who exactly are the Akatsuki anyway?"

It was silent for a few seconds until Kakashi sighed. "I guess we should tell them. After all they are their targets."

"Alright; the Akatsuki are a group of S-ranked criminals who are all listed in the bingo book. They are rogue ninjas from all over the world and very powerful. We only know that they are 10 in total, that Orochimaru, a former leaf ninja, was one of them, that it's really hard to track them down and that they are interested in the bijuus." I glanced over to Naruto. If they wanted the beasts, then it meant that they…

"They're not only after me but also after Naruto" I said my thoughts out loud.

"Yes, that's correct. The Akatsuki didn't do anything until now, they only hided in the shadows and collected some information, but we're sure that it won't take long until they attack. And then they are going to attack without mercy. That's the reason why I decided that all of you need special training."

"Why does everyone needs extra practice?" Sakura asked.

"Well, Naruto and Tora are obvious because they are the main targets. And because of Itachi is also in Akatsuki and could be after Sasuke as well, he'll need practice too."

I couldn't stand it; was I the only person who had no idea what was going on?!

"Who IS this Itachi guy anyway?" I asked finally.

You would hear a needle fall to the ground so silent was it all of a sudden. Like I had felt Naruto's aura darkened as I had asked him about the Jinchuriki, I felt this time how the air darkened itself around Sasuke, but this time it was ten times more. I almost could taste his hatred and anger that covered him like a thick thunder cloud.

"Itachi is Sasuke's brother" Kakashi finally said. "He had killed the Uchiha clan except for Sasuke and left the village to join the Akatsuki."

"_I'm going to destroy a certain someone."_

I thought that slowly I understood why Sasuke always acted all emo-like. He had lost his whole family, his friends, because of his own brother. It was the pain of the only survival, the only one left of a whole clan. Now he wanted revenge of course.

I only wished that I would have known it earlier. I would have beaten this Itachi-bastard into little meat, I would have stuck him three floors into the ground. I still didn't like Sasuke, I would continue to call him emo-kid, but he was my teammate after all.

"It could be possible" Tsunade continued "that they'll attack the whole team seven at once, so Sakura will also receive special training."

Although I couldn't see the faces of my team mates, I could feel how all of us looked at the Hokage determined and with only one thought in our head: We're going to beat those Akatsuki bastards!

* * *

"Tobi will show pretty girl her room" Obito yelled in his happy hyper Tobi voice while he dragged the kid along the hallways up to his room. He still hated Pain for putting him together with this brat, but Obito knew why Pain did so. Even though the chakra level of this girl was very low, and even though she could do nothing than waiting for her execution, something was odd about her. She was together with ten S-ranked criminals, ten murderers and killers, but she had still this innocent little girl aura. She didn't even try to escape, she didn't fight, she didn't scream, she didn't beg. This brat didn't act like a prisoner but like someone who had a big trick on its sleeve. Of course it could be all a coincidence, the girl could be insane or something like this, but neither Obito nor Pain believed in coincidences so Obito was stuck with her now. He had to find out if that girl was really as innocent as she acted or if she maybe was a threat to them. And this would work best if he'd use his Tobi persona to warm her up a little. Most people opened their selves towards people who seemed weaker than they were.

Obito opened the door to his room and guided her into it. She looked around curious while he hopped up and down.

Her eyes wandered to the dresser on the left, to the bed that was on the other side of the room, to the couch and the little table in the centre and to the big untidy desk to their right. His whole room was a mess. Although Obito hated it, everyone else expected it from Tobi and so some of his clothes, weapons, some of Deidaras clay that he had stolen and other stuff lay all around the room and his desk nearly disappeared under the files of paper and the scrolls.

"How does pretty girl find Tobi's room?" He asked while je watched every movement, every muscle twitch, and every glance from her with curious eyes through the hole in his mask.

"Eh… I like it" she more asked as stated.

Tobi clapped his hands happily, while Obito chuckled in his thoughts. It was obvious that she didn't care about his messy room, but she wanted to satisfy him. She didn't want to mess around with him. The brat was still careful in his presence, even though he acted like a child and didn't even have the Akatsuki cloak.

He guided her toward the bed, threw the scrunched up blanket away and sat beside her on the mattress.

"So what's the name of the pretty girl?" He tilted his head curiously.

She shifted uncomfortable. "I… I don't want to tell it… Tobi."

"But why not, Tobi won't tell it to the others" he pleased. Why didn't she want to tell him her name? What was her secret?

"Why does Tobi wear the mask?" she counter asked and changed the subject. Obito grinned.

"Because… because Tobi's face is ugly. Tobi doesn't want to show it." He clenched his orange-black spiral mask protectively while he saw in his mind his scars on the right side of his face that was crushed by this damn rock. But that happened in the past, his old self was a past that died that day in the cave.

"And I don't want to tell my name. But I'll reveal my name to you if you'll show me your face."

Obito almost chuckled out loud. That brat was smarter than one might think.

"Then Tobi is going to name you… eh…" he acted like he had to think really hard while he chose a name for her. "Tobi is going to name you… Kazumi!" It meant 'Harmony and Beauty'. The girl, Kazumi, smiled. "That's a nice name, I like it."

"Yeah!" Tobi hugged her tightly, and she let him do it although Obito could feel that she didn't like the sudden close.

"So what's Kazumi's favourite colour?" Obito asked after he had released her. Although he had to admit that something about her made him curious, he didn't want her to stay in his room longer than necessary. Obito would ask her everything he could think of, in hope that her façade, if it was one, would crumble a little bit in front of him.

"Red… I think. And yours?"

This went on and on and on. He asked her a question, she answered it the best she could, and asked him the same. It seemed that they both wanted to learn more about the other one, both of them tried to get to know each other, they both wanted to see the true face from the other person.

Soon Obito enjoyed their little game, but at the end he came to the conclusion that she either had to be a better actor then he was or she was really the innocent, harmless, little girl. Maybe the reason why she wasn't totally afraid of them was because of her innocence and her endless curiosity. Obito knew that she desperately wanted to peek under his mask or to look into his eye, but of course he didn't let her. Yes, she was curious, but that was it.

She wasn't a threat.

* * *

The door opened and I felt two men entered.

"Oi, Kakashi how are you, my eternal rival? So that's your team? They look promising, although they don't stand a chance against my team and their power of youth of course. They'll fall behind, exactly like you're one round behind me, Kakashi."

"Mmh, oh Guy, I didn't see you coming in. Did you say something? I didn't pay attention, because I've watched this beautiful cloud over there…"

After that I heard this Guy guy – funny – mutter: "Alright this point goes to you, but I won't lose our next match, my rival, that's a promise!"

In the meantime the other man walked to Tsunade and asked with an almost whiny voice: "Tsunade, why did I have to come? I was in the middle of my research to my new book."

…

What else should I say to their behaviour?

"Alright, like I had explained a few minutes before" Tsunade began, "team seven will need special training and so every one of you will have their own trainer for the next few weeks."

Seriously; those 'men' who were acting like children should be our next trainers? Sighting I blew my hair out of my face. On the other side, they were powerful. I could feel that and Tsunade must have a reason to pick them… at least I hoped so.

"Sasuke" Kakashi spoke to emo-kid "I always felt that you and I are similar. So I'll teach you, maybe I could show you some of my own techniques."

"What?!" Naruto yelled "Why does he become a new technique? I also want one."

"Naruto, will you shut up!" Sakura said through gritted teeth while she punched my poor friend in the face. I really wanted to throw her out of the window, but instead of that I only inspired my finger nails that I couldn't see.

"Sakura, according to Kakashi you have perfect chakra control and super strength. You've got all the qualification to become a great medic ninja, so I'll teach you myself to become a healer."

Sakura, the screaming and punching fangirl, will be taught by the Hokage herself? Yes, I was a little jealous by now…

"Okay Lady Tsunade" Sakura accepted.

"Oh and who will teach me?" Naruto asked

"Naruto, you always remind me at my old team mate Jiraya" Tsunade told him. After that I heard the man who complained earlier about being dragged into this instead of his researches, muttering to himself that there was no way that this yelling kid was like him.

"Anyway, that's why Jiraya is going to be your teacher."

"What, that old man should show me a new technique?"

"Pf, I'm not any old man, kid, I'm Jiraya, one of the three legendary Sannin, and the Sage of the toads!"

I only rolled my eyes at him, and I felt how Naruto also just shrugged it off. "Yeah, yeah, whatever."

"I see you two fit perfectly" I knew that Tsunade was smirking widely.

"Oky, Tora, because of your low chakra amount, I think that it would be useless to teach you Ninjutsu or Genjutsu. That's the reason why Might Guy is going to teach you. He's Konoha's expert in Taijutsu and you'll concentrate yourself only on that."

"Don't worry Tora" my new teacher, Guy, said to me "Though I don't like the idea of helping one of the pupils from my eternal rival Kakashi, I desperately want to know if your fire of youth burns brighter than the one of Lee. I'll make a second green beast out of you, that's a promise of a lifetime." I heard his arm moving and then something blinked.

"Okaaaay…" This man sounded exactly like Lee, he had to be originally his teacher. And I still had no idea what he meant with 'fire of youth' but I guessed I would find out in our training lessons.

"I also want that you Tora will keep practising your extra power. To do so you could train on the field over the stone faces behind this tower, the ground up there will be perfect for you."

I nodded. Maybe I could add my face to this wall too… as a reward to me for the soon perfect control of my power.

"Alright, if there are no more questions, you should go now. I also have other stuff to do, so leave!"

And so our personal practise lessons were starting.

* * *

**This chapter and the next one or two are mostly fillers, but they are necessary.  
**

**If you have questions, criticism, requests etc please contact me.**

**And please REVIEW!**

**I've got another question for you: Which person in Naruto is your favourite? Who do you like most in Akatsuki?**

**The answer to both questions is for me Itachi. It would be great if you'd answer it, so that I see if I should mention some people more often. And if you think that someone doesn't have enough screen time, tell me.  
**


	10. Chapter 9

**Thanks to XT3, mg4of6, ladygoddess8, Konoha-11-are-cool and Beyond Birthday Friday the 13 for the reviews and to ladytsunade25 and SkyLion27 for following my story. I can't say it often enough: You're awesome guys!**

**In the name of Tora I should also thank Beyond Birthday Friday the 13 and XT3 for their concern and compassion about Tora's horrible destiny with Guy. Actually she wanted to tell it herself, but sadly she is running away in the very moment from Guy who wants to force her into one of his jump suits. Thank you again. :)  
**

**I forgot in the last chapter to add a special part at the ending, I really want it to appear in the story, so I wrote it at the beginning of that chapter.**

**Enjoy reading! :D**

**Chapter 9  
**

We just wanted to leave the office, as the door burst open and two people walked in.

"What is going on Tsunade?" a sharp woman voice asked. "Danzou just told us that the Akatsuki were seen in Konoha. Is that correct?"

The Hokage only sighed. "Yes, that's indeed true. But they have already retreated."

"When they managed to find a way into the Hiddan Leaf, the Jinchuriki is in danger. We should bring him away, to a safe place" a man said.

"What, you can't send Naruto away!" I said angrily.

The two people ignored me completely. According to their voices, they had to be old.

"Konoha is already the target of the Akatsuki" the man continued. "We can't risk that the village will be in danger if they'll attack. The root is capable of protecting the Jinchuriki; Danzou will take care of everything."

"No, forget it!" Tsunade's voice was icy. "I already took care of the situation by myself. Naruto will be trained by Jiraya, and I won't send him away. The Akatsuki will find him anyway, but here in Konoha we can protect him the most."

"Tsunade" the man said angry "You're the Hokage now, you have to think about the safety about the village-"

"I don't think at something else!"

"You have to inform the council, us, about your plans before you can do anything. We decide, not only you, don't forget that."

I could swear that the temperature in the room was colder than zero degree by now.

"Maybe we can come to an agreement, if we discuss it together with Danzou" the woman suggested.

"There is no time for any agreements and plans" Tsunade's voice was low and controlled, but I knew that she wanted to throw those annoying old farts out of her office. And I silently cheered for that plan. Those two were just so irritating. How could they dare to threat to send my friend away, just because they had shit in their pants because of those Akatsuki guys? It also pissed me off that they always said Jinchuriki. His name was Naruto, dammit!

"I'm the Hokage; the third gave me the responsibility of Konoha as he felt himself too old to continue. I'm now its leader, and I decide that Naruto will stay here to train with Jiraya. If the Akatsuki attack, we'll be ready. And that's final!" To underline her last words Tsunade let her palm slam onto her desk.

I grinned widely with my arms crossed before my chest as the old farts were taking a step back.

"Alright, do as you please Tsunade" the man gave finally in, "but in future, inform us sooner. We are the council after all."

Pf, you're just old annoying idiots, I thought.

"Good, now what are you waiting for team seven? You have training, so out of my office!"

We left; the two intruders were still standing in the door. As I walked past them I poked my tongue out at them.

I just laughed as I felt their gazes in my back.

* * *

I found out that Guy was a really weird teacher. He was the leader of team Guy, which included Neji, Tenten and Lee – as I thought. According to Tenten, Guy wore a green spandex body suit, had extreme thick eyebrows, a horrible black hair cut, and he always held his thumb up when he promised something, and then his teeth blinked. Guy was also Kakashi's eternal rival, like they called themselves. They often had little stupid matches for no one knows how long.

Also Guy always spoke about that fire of youth thing and that it didn't burn bright enough inside of me.

I often found myself ignoring him if he didn't just explain my next training move. In my training, I had to punch a tree, I had to fight against Lee and Neji in fist combat, I had to dodge all of Tenten's weapons, and sadly I also had to do training to build up my stamina. This means that I walked together with Lee through Konoha – on my hands.

This was so embarrassing… The people turned toward us and whispered to each other of how stupid we were looking. One time we passed Choji who munched on some of his potato chips. Of course I asked him immediately if I could have one, while the blood rushed into my head from the long upside down walking, but before Choji could say yes Lee forced me to go on.

To top this, Guy handed me one day something with the words: "Tora, even though you're Kakashi's student, you fit very well in Team Guy. To heat your fire of youth, I give you this special body suit. It's aerodynamic, so you'll be as fast as Lee."

"Okay, eh… thanks." I took the suit. It felt totally weird; I've never touched anything like this before.

"How does it look like?" I asked Neji whispering. I didn't want to look more stupid than I already did if I'd once again train myself through Konoha on my hands.

"It's kind of the same body suit that Lee and Guy-sensei are wearing" the Hyuuga answered. I figured out that he and Hinata were cousins, but she was born in a higher status than him, I didn't understand it exactly because this whole stuff was too complicated.

"It's also green, and really tight. As we had trained the first time as a team Guy-sensei also wanted us to wear it. Only Lee agreed to it, but he also acts and looks like our teacher, so that's no surprise. However, I and Tenten refused to wear this and if you want my advice don't do it, unless of course you like it."

"Eh… thanks Guy, that's really nice from you, but I can't wear it. My… flame of youth is just not hot enough for it, I'm sorry." No way would I wear this thing!

"Hm… I understand Tora. That's sad, but I guess you're right. Well, if that's the case, we'll train even harder so that you can wear it one day!" *Blink*

Oh god, please save me!

But even though Guy was weird with his looking, talking, and actions, I couldn't help but liking him. He was a great teacher, and soon my Taijutsu had increased drastically and I managed to walk almost as many rounds as Lee. Of course the people kept staring and laughing, but I didn't care now. They were just jealous because they didn't have so much stamina like we had.

After I trained every morning with Guy and his team, I climbed after a short half-an-hour-break on top of the heads of the Hokages to the stony field behind it. There I trained my earth controlling power. Mostly I practised alone, but sometimes one or more from the other rookies visited me and then we fought against each other. The most fun I had with Kiba and Akamaru of course, but through the training I and the others came closer and I learned more and more about them and the village: Stories about the former Hokages, Konoha's history, the different clans, the Uchiha massacre, rumours about the other rookies. Some of it was really interesting, other stuff was just boring. But I didn't mind the information and my new friends came soon more often to help me with my training.

So I was attacked by two Kibas, by hundreds of bugs, by a storm of weapons, by shadows, by a yelling Lee, by two Hyuugas, and sometimes by normal attacks.

After every training I had the earth under my feet better under control, I could sense their attacks just by their foot stand, I was able to do more and more than just throwing with rocks. Soon I could dodge Shikamaru's shadows without even seeing them, I could feel every one of Shino's bugs, I could tell exactly who the real Kibe was and who was Akamaru, I could dodge every weapon that Tenten threw at me.

I just waited and listened until I counterattacked. It was like the earth and I were one, like we were connected somehow.

* * *

Today was one of my rare free relaxing days; I walked through the streets, searching for Naruto. I haven't seen the knucklehead for weeks. Though I visited Ichiraku in every free moment and asked its owner about his favourite client, Naruto always was somewhere else.

Now I was again on the way to Ichiraku, as I suddenly heard Ino yelling: "Hey Tora, how are you?"

She came out of a house on my right that smelled like flowers.

"Eh… Fine I guess" I answered her, asking myself what she wanted. "I search Naruto, did you see him?"

"No, but did you have seen Sasuke because you're his team mate? Do you know where he is?" she asked with hope in her voice.

I sighed. Of course it was about Sasuke. Everything she and Sakura were talking about was about Sasuke.

"Nope, sorry Ino, I have no idea where he is." I wanted to continue walking and searching, as her eyes fell on my clothes. The fact is that I still wore the same clothes I had worn as Kiba had found me. I didn't have time to buy new ones.

"Do you still have no other clothes than these?" she asked in disbelief.

I only shook my head.

"Wait here." She run back into the flower shop, yelling: "Mum, I go with Tora shopping okay? I'll be back later, love you."

Wait what? Shopping?!

I wanted to go away before she could drag me into every shop in Konoha, but I was too slow and to be honest I really needed some new clothes.

But, to have at least one normal not-girlie girl in our group I insisted to take Hinata with us. So we went to the Hyuuga mansion, knocked on the huge door and asked her father who opened if Hinata was at home in the moment. Luckily she was, and she had even the free time to hang around with us.

I was really happy to have her on my side.

Hinata always whispered and stuttered the look of the outfit in my ear that Ino had picked out for me. I didn't trust Ino enough to believe her that the shirt or pants had the exact same colour as she described. And I was too afraid that in the end I'd buy something pink.

On the way from one shop to the next Ino told us that she has seen Sakura a few days ago. Like my other team mates I haven't seen her since Tsunade's office and so Ino told me that according to Sakura she already managed to heal a fish and that Tsunade was helping her to increase her enormous strength. I didn't know if I really should be happy about it. Sakura was already fearful and I couldn't help but worrying about Naruto who was more or less Sakura's punching bag.

"H-how is N-N-Naruto?" Hinata asked me silently after I explained Ino that I definitely won't wear a skirt. I mean seriously, I couldn't move in that thing.

"I don't know Hinata" I answered. Why did she always become so nervous just by Naruto's name? "I haven't seen him for a long time. I actually wanted to search after him today but if you want we could search him together after our deathly-shopping-tour."

"N-no!" Hinata said quickly. I looked at her surprising. And then it hit me. Of course, she loved him!

I grinned and boxed her into the side. "You really like Naruto, don't you?"

"I-I don't… I don't know w-w-what you m-mean." I could almost feel the heat that came from her.

I only laughed.

"Hey Tora try this one!" Ino pushed a shirt into my hands.

Sighting I went into the changing room.

* * *

Hours later Ino was finally satisfied and I carried two big bags with new clothes. Seriously, I never would need this much!

"Alright, this was fun!" Ino said happily. "Well, I have to go back to the shop, helping my mother. Bye Tora, Bye Hinata."

"Do you want to help me searching Naruto?" I asked Hinata with a wide grin.

"N-n-no! S-sorry, but I… I have to go. Bye!"

I shook my head as Hinata run quickly away. I didn't care if she was too shy; I would help her to gain Naruto's attention. Although I wasn't such an expert in subject love, but screw that. There's always a first time.

I made a quick stop at my apartment to leave the bags in it, than I again searched the village after Naruto.

I didn't found him of course, but I found a really sweet place to relax for some time. After the shopping tour I really deserved a pause.

My resting place was a wooden board under a wooden protection/shield that spent a really nice cool shadow. The board stood on a stone field on top of a wide wall. You only reached that place if you would climb up some stairs of if you could jump like a shinobi.

I lay down on the wood, until I was comfortable and slowly I drifted off into sleep…

"Hey, you're lying on my sleeping place."

I cracked an eye open – not that I could see anyone – and asked with a sleepy voice: "Do you mind sharing it with me Shikamaru?"

I could feel him smiling. "If you make space for me, I don't mind."

I grinned and gave him enough space to lie down next to me.

"I always come here at such a beautiful day to watch the clothes" he explained yawning.

"Sounds interesting" I mumbled, half off in sleep.

So we both lay there on that warm sunny day, too lazy to move a muscle until…

"Tora I finally found you, believe it!"

"Naruto, is that you?" I asked in disbelief. I've searched this knucklehead the whole day, and then when I lie down doing nothing he showed up!

"Of course it's me, believe it!"

"Could you two please go somewhere else?" an irritated Shikamaru asked us. "You're standing right in my vision, Naruto."  
"Oh sorry Shikamaru. Tora, do you want to go to Ichiraku's with me? I didn't have had a good ramen for weeks now, believe it!"

I grinned, fully awake now and followed Naruto before Shikamaru would be too pissed off from us.

Ichiraku was more than happy to see his favourite client. "The noodles are already in the water, Naruto" he said before we even took a seat.

"Ah finally a good ramen, I totally forgot how delicious it was" Naruto said before he grabbed his bowl of now finished ramen with extra pork. We decided to speak about our training after we filled our stomach.

As Naruto had emptied his fifth bowl he was finally near being satisfied and told me what he had learned in the last weeks.

"Pervy sage is such a huge pervert" he started.

"Do you mean your teacher?"

"Yes! He spends his time always at the bath house, the hot springs, or the river to spy on the girls bathing. I have to figure out everything alone, because he's too busy with his stupid researches. He rarely even looks at me! But he showed me how to walk on water and he promised me to help me controlling the nine tail's chakra. Also I learned a new jutsu" he laughed at that proudly and happily. I only smiled. I really had missed hanging out with him.

"It's called Rasengan and it's a jutsu created by the fourth Hokage! It takes three steps to do it: Rotation, power and containment. Of course I can do all of them, it was easy, believe it. Watch it Tora!"

Suddenly he jumped off his chair, created a second Naruto and formed a huge mass of chakra in his hands. Although I couldn't see it, I still felt it. This power was unbelievable awesome. By now I was a little bit jealous that I was so awful in Nin- and Genjutsu, although I was still happy for Naruto. And by the way I already could move the earth like I wanted, so Naruto had also a right to learn something badass. And this Rasengan definitely was badass.

Suddenly the massive power vanished and Naruto hopped satisfied and happy on his chair.

"Wow that was cool Naruto" Ichiraku said "But next time, please do it outside or you will destroy my ramen shop."

"Oh, I'm sorry; of course I don't want this to happen believe it! What did bushier-brow teach you Tora?"

I needed a moment until I knew that he meant Guy. Bushier-brow, haha that was good…

So I told him about my training, my new teacher, my fights with the other rookies, my shopping trip today… and so on.

"Oh yeah and before I forget it" I added with a grin "Hinata really wants to see you to spend a day with you."

"Hinata? Why does she want to meet me?"

I only shrugged. Naruto had a brain himself to figure it out.

Suddenly someone came into the ramen shop. It was Naruto's new teacher.

"Ah here you are Naruto. It seems like you really don't eat anything except ramen."

"Pervy Sage!"

"I told you to not call me that in front of other people haven't I?!"

"I don't know it anymore. Pervy Sage, this is Tora my friend and team mate, believe it!"

"Hello, _Pervy Sage_" I mocked the man who only grumbled in response.

"Anyway Naruto, I've searched you to tell you that I won't be in Konoha tomorrow."

"What? But I want to learn a new jutsu!"

"Pf, you didn't even master the Rasengan… However, you are going to train, but if you want you can practice together with your disrespectful new friend. You'll be tomorrow, at eight am, at the front gate from the Forest of Death."

Forest of Death? That sounded dangerous, exciting and deathly.

I was in!

"You are going to meet a woman called Anko; she'll explain everything to you. If you manage to survive tomorrow in the Forest of Death on your own, I'll let you make a contract with a summoning animal, okay?"

"Yes yes yes!"

"Good, if you excuse me now, I have to do some… eh… research." He giggled dirty and disappeared.

One hour later we left the ramen shop and walked happily down the streets, speaking exciting about the Forest of Death and what animal Naruto would learn to summon.

We didn't notice the huge Venus fly trap that merged out of the ground in a side road. Glowing yellow eyes followed us as we walked past the half black, half white Akatsuki member.

"The dragon spirit and the Jinchuriki" the white side started speaking. "Maybe we should capture both of them at once?"

"**Idiot****"** his black side said. **"****They're too strong to be taken out at once. No, Leader is right; we should only concentrate us at the spirit first."**

"I don't think that she'll be a great match for the others. She doesn't seem to be that strong…"

"**Careful, don't underestimate her. But you're right; she has very low chakra and was able to do only Taijutsu."**

"Although it looked amazing how she moved the earth. I think it's time to take her do you agree?"

"**Yes, let's head back to the others."**

"Sasori should be more than impatient by now."

"**Who cares what that puppet thinks?"**

Still discussing Zetsu emerged through the ground. Of course no one had noticed the Akatsuki spy.

* * *

**The Akatsuki are going to attack next chapter! Ladygoddess8 reminded me that Anko definitely needs some screen time, so I'll add her next chapter.**

**Okay, who is/are you least favourite character/s?**

**Although Itachi is my number one, most of the other characters follow closely on my favourite scale and I like most of them.**

**So the only ones I really dislike/hate are: The elder (that's the reason why I had to add the first part), Danzou, Orochimaru aka creepy pedo-snake, Kabuto (creepier than his master), Sasuke (since he left Konoha), Karin, Madara, evil Tobi/Obito.**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and please REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Thanks to mg4of6, Konoha-11-are-cool, Beyond Birthday Friday the 13, XT3, EverlastingAngel26435, Xamd and ILOVEANIME123 for your reviews; to EverlastingAngel26435 and ILOVEANIME123 for favouring and following my story and to Xamd, Jennybot19 and Rysgirl34 for following it.**

**And of course thank you to all my other readers out there.**

**This is the longest chapter I ever wrote in both of my fanfictions! Just wanted to say that.**

**Have fun reading :D**

**Chapter 10**

The next day I was picked up by Naruto in the early morning. I was so excited about the Forest of Death that I didn't oversleep this time. Instead I was completely ready as Naruto knocked on my door. I had my weapons (kunai and shuriken) in my black weapon pouch, my new Konoha headband was tied up on my head, I spent ten minutes in the bathroom to undo the knots in my hair, and I was dressed up in one of the new outfits that Ino chose for me. I hope that I wore brown pants in the moment, and a green shirt. My feet were bare of course, because shoes only made it more difficult to _see_. I just had finished my breakfast – bred and milk – as Naruto came.

Now we were on the way towards the main gates of the deathly forest and discussed what big scary animals were already waiting for us or what dangerous traps were set.

"Don't worry Tora" Naruto said as we almost reached our goal "Now that I can do the Rasengan I can defeat everyone."

"Pf, if they are still standing after I knocked them down. That of course won't be the case."

Finally we reached the mysterious forest outside the village. As we arrived at the high fence that surrounded the area, there was a person – I would guess it was this woman Anko – who was sitting on a branch. I thought I heard her munching on something.

"You must be those kids that Jiraya wants to send into the forest right?" she asked while she probably ate something. "I'm Anko, what did you do to the old man that he wants to get rid of you?"

"He won't get rid of us" Naruto yelled. "He sent us here to train so that we'll become stronger, believe it!"

Anko only laughed. "Yeah, sure kid. Just let me finish my delicious dango and I'll explain everything to you." So we stood there, probably completely stupid-looking, while that woman finished her breakfast. She had something slight sadistic, humorous, confident in her voice that reminded me of myself a little bit.

As soon as she was finished Anko hopped down from the tree branch she was sitting on and said: "Alright kids, first to get that straight: this isn't just a lazy daily trip. The Forest of Death is like the name says deathly, with creatures that even I don't know of. I prepared several traps for you and you won't carry anything but your weapons, which means no food and no water. You have to take care of yourself, like a real shinobi. I give you this map; if you survive the trip meet me until sunset at the west gate here. If something happens, and you're in danger, that's your problem because I won't watch over you like your baby sitter but sitting at the west gate eating some dangos. Kids like you get their blood all over this forest. Dozens of fools who thought they could easily walk into that area are rotting now in the earth or in the stomachs of the creatures.

This is your last chance to quit kids before I'll open the gate for you."

I felt her questioning stare at us but only shook my head. This woman could talk all she wanted, I wasn't scare and I won't run.

"I won't give up, believe it!"

Anko only chuckled. She went over to the fence and opened the door. "Alright have fun in the Forest of Death. Oh and one advice" she added as we already were past the door "just don't die."

* * *

Several hours had passed and I was sure by now that Anko only overdramatized to scare the crap out of us. Of course we already had run into some big monsters, but they were totally stupid and it was more or less easy to knock them down once you had passed your fears from facing an endless long and huge snake (A/N: Nope it doesn't belong to pedo-snake). Though I had to admit that Naruto would be helpless without me because he already had been trapped in several traps and I had to free him every time after I was laughing at him for a couple of minutes of course. Other than that it was a normal forest. Maybe a little bit darker and more mysterious like Naruto explained to me, but hey in the moment everything was for me dark and mysterious so it didn't scare me.

The only problems we had were the map and the non-existent food and water. Naruto wasn't so well in reading maps, I doubted slightly if he even hold it right after he guided us directly into the arms of a huge millipede instead of a river. I really wished that I could have taken a look on the map but being blind didn't help. So I just hoped that we were luckily on the right way out.

The other problem was that this stupid Anko didn't allow us to have some food or water. My stomach and dry throat were killing me right now! We found neither a source of water nor some food to eat. Although there were some fruits on the bushes, we had no idea if they were poisoned. Naruto suggested we could try to burn and eat one of the giant millipedes, but I refused to do this.

"Hey there's some food!" Naruto called suddenly out and ran to a trunk of a tree.

"Haha after all it just lies here on the ground!"

"Naruto wait!" I tried to stop him. Food didn't just lie on the ground without a purpose, especially not in a deathly forest. "It could be a-"

"Whoaaaaaaaa!"

"- trap. Would you listen to me once?!" I yelled at him while Naruto dangled in the middle of the air, a rope was bound around his ankle.

"Sorry Tora, but look I found food, believe it!"

"Yep, but you walked straight into that obvious trap. So while you're swinging in the air, I'll sit here and eat those berries after of course you ate one just to make sure that they're okay."

"That's not fair, believe it!"

I only rolled my eyes and tried one of the berries. It tasted sweet, and even after a couple of minutes of waiting and listening to a yelling Naruto nothing changed instead of my stomach rumoured louder.

As I thought, no one would set a trap with poisoned berries.

"Hey Naruto" I interrupted him "these ones are food, so you could make yourself helpful one time in walking around a little, searching for bushes or trees with those berries and collecting them."

"Why should I do that?" He asked sulking.

I grinned. "Well I could also let you hang in there for the rest of the day and walk out the forest of my own."

"I won't let you do that! Untie me!"

"Promise me to look after the berries…" I smiled. This was so fun.

Naruto grumbled a yes and I freed him out of the trap and gave him the berries.

"Don't eat them!" I punched him as he wanted to eat one of them. Man, I started acting like Sakura. I really had to be careful.

"What are you going to do?"

"I think I sensed something like a river a little bit far away. I'll check it."

So we split up and I made my way through the forest to the line where my sensing skills stopped. I only could see the earth; on the water I literally was blind.

As I thought it was a streaming river with cold pure water. Sighting I drunk fast some of the delicious and tasting fresh water to wet my dry throat. I just wanted to fill some of it in my water pouch that Anko luckily allowed me to keep, as I felt someone coming closer. It wasn't Naruto, this person was heavier, probably a male.

The person tried to hide behind a tree. I only grinned.

Fast I swirled around and slammed my right feet into the ground. A rock dug itself out in front of the stranger and it hit him in the face. I heard a groan as he fell to the ground.

"Who's there?" I asked commanding while I went in battle stance, ready to strike. The stranger didn't response, but suddenly I heard water splashing behind me. I created three rocks in front of me and kicked them all towards the person who ran to me loudly. The stranger dodged them all and I had to jump back as the figure left the river. As soon as his feet made contact with the earth I recognised him immediately. It was this irritating insulting huge person from the bridge, who called me little and blind.

"Are you here for a rematch?" I asked grinning. I know Tsunade said that we had to run when we made contact with those Akatsuki and I would do that, but he owed me one.

The guy called Kisame something just chuckled. "Are you really sure you want to fight against me little blind kid?"

I spat out. "Are you afraid of me rowdy?" I asked him mockingly.

He laughed. "You surely have some guts. Though leader said we should capture you alive, he didn't say anything about not cutting your legs off." His weird thing with which he dodged my attacks made suddenly a noise and he let it crash into the earth.

I moved slightly my feet to have a better stance. Then Kisame attacked. He was heavy and loud and so I had no problem in sensing his attack and always knew what he was going to do. I let pillars appear in front of Kisame as he run to me, but he crashed them with his weird thing or avoided them. I already had anticipated his moves before he even reached me and as he was once busy with destroying one of my pillars I let three of them come out of the ground on his left side and made them crash into him. It was too fast for him to dodge all three and so he went flying a few feet away.

I grinned winningly and almost raised my fist into the air.

But then I felt that the first stranger that had hidden behind the tree suddenly moved. From his foot stance I would say that he just threw something towards me, but it was neither a kunai nor a shuriken.

"I'll show you my art, hmm!" he yelled and I had a feeling that I had to avoid that thing whatever it was.

So I created a little stone tent around me that should protect me. Not a second later I heard a loud "Katsu!" and my protection shook as something exploded outside. Was that a bomb?!

A few cracks showed themselves in the earth but I was fine.

"Damn you Deidara!" I heard Kisame yelling. "We should bring her to Leader alive, stop trying to blow her off!"

"Don't tell me what I should do, hmm, my art is fleeting, it needs to explode to show its beauty."

"You're fighting a blind girl; she sees nothing of your so called art, so stop it!"

I only shook my head in my tent. Those guys were weird.

"Let's crash this stone shield and finish her, _without_ blowing her off. Itachi should already have trapped the Jinchuriki brat into his genjutsu."

Naruto! I thought. Damn, I had to help him.

I felt Kisame coming closer, but before he could destroy my shield I created a deep tunnel in front of me, jumped in, closed it and came out a kilometre away from those guys.

Without wasting any moments I ran to the spot that was a small clearing, where I had seen Naruto the last time. Please be okay, please be okay, I almost prayed. Maybe I shouldn't have complained about the forest for not being so scary; because those guys were definitely something different than some stupid huge animals, although I had to admit that I was a bit exciting and proud about fighting and beating this Kisame.

As I reached the place Naruto was nowhere in sight. Damn it! Where was this stupid knucklehead? Probably he was hanging again in one of these traps. I had to find him before those guys would…

I managed to raise a shield in front of me just before some needles made contact with it.

"Not bad brat", a deep menacing voice came from above me. Damn those ninjas, couldn't they face me on the ground where I could see instead of water or tree branches?

It seemed like the person had heard my thoughts because he hopped down onto the ground. It was a strange person. Heavy, wide, he didn't stand on two legs but it felt like he was crawling.

"But you're still weak and you are definitely out of your league" the person continued with its deep voice. "So just surrender and let us kidnap you so that we won't waste any time. Because I hate it to let others wait."

Was this weird guy really asking me to give up?!

"If you want me you have to catch me first" I answered him while going into battle stance.

"This is such a waste of time" he grumbled before taking a step forward.

I smiled slightly, waited for the right moment to strike and sent a line of twisting columns toward his feet, of course he jumped out of its way but before he reached the ground I let a pile appear out of the ground to ram itself into the figure. The attacker crashed into a tree, but then he disappeared into sand. This was a clone! Shit, he only did it to distract me!

"Fire style: Fireball jutsu." Double shit!

Fast I covered myself in stones as the fireball reached me. I still could feel the enormous heat, but the stones protected me luckily. I knew by now who appeared out of nowhere a few meters away from me. It was Itachi, the brother of my teammate emo-kid.

As soon as the fireball disappeared I undid my shield and waited for him to make the next move.

Surprisingly my heart bumped slowly and steady and I wasn't afraid or in panic like I had been on the bridge. I knew what I was capable of by now and I knew that I could defeat them.

Suddenly the guy disappeared. I narrowed my eyes, concentrated myself on every sudden movement.

"Where are you?" I mumbled silently to myself. This man was light on his feet and really hard to sense. But I still felt him as he reappeared right in front of me. In one second my hand was covered in a shield of stones as I tried to punch him, but he dodged my stone fist with a kunai and grabbed my shirt so that I couldn't get away. Before I knew what was going on I heard a clicking noise and a moment later something flew toward me. I wanted to dodge it but the emo-kid-brother blocked me and so I couldn't prevent the needle from flying into my neck.

Itachi let go of me and hopped backward. I wanted to pull his feet away with a line of rocks but suddenly I couldn't move. My hands felt limb to the side; I lost the control of the earth. Next my feet started to shake, and I fell on the ground face-first.

What was going on?!

I tried to come back on my feet, but not even my little finger wanted to move! I had no feeling, no control over my body.

Suddenly it felt like a fist tightened its grip around my heart and squeezed it.

I started to panic. I coughed and something hot, metallic tasting liquid came out of my mouth. Blood!

The two Akatsuki attackers moved toward me, while I groaned in pain. My vision through my feet was dizzy and I could barely sense any movements.

"This poison" the deep voice from the first attacker started speaking although I could barely understand him "lames your muscles. First it just pretended you from moving, but now it attacks your organs. In a couple of minutes your heart, lungs and other vital organs are squished and you'll die" he said calmly but fascinated.

I wanted to yell at him, spat him, punching him, and bury him! But instead of that I just coughed up more blood. I had problems breathing, my lungs just wouldn't accept the fresh air and my heart started to bump irregular.

"Sweet dreams" a voice said near to my ear. In the next moment I was knocked out unconsciousness. I just hoped that Naruto was safe.

* * *

With his usual blank expression Itachi watched as Sasori gave the girl the antidote as soon as she was out cold. The girl sopped shivering and just lay motionless on the ground.

In that moment Kisame and Deidara appeared through the trees and jumped down to their partners.

"So you managed to defeat her, Sasori my man?" Deidara more stated than asked as he saw the limp figure.

Sasori who was of course inside his favourite puppet Hiruko glanced at his annoying partner. "Of course we did, after you had failed!"

Kisame only shrugged, his toothy grin never left his face. "Itachi, what's with the Jinchuriki?" he asked his younger partner.

"He's trapped in a genjutsu, but it will stop soon. We should leave now."

"Why don't we catch him too, hm?" Deidara asked.

"Brat, he has the nine tails inside of him." Sasori explained impatient. "He is the last we have to seal, not the first. It would be a risk to kidnap him now, the leaf won't stop searching after him and he won't give up that easily. The danger is too great that he would destroy the base in the end."

"I could just blow him off with my art, hm."

Sasori sent him a glare as sharp as daggers. "Your little pitiful explosions are no art, brat. Fine art is something wonderful that's left long into the future, eternal beauty."

"No Sasori my man you're wrong,fine art is the beauty of that single fleeting moment of explosion."

Kisame sighed. "Here we go again."

Itachi just moved toward the girl and slung her unconsciousness body over his shoulder. "We should head back now, before anyone will sense us."

The art duo stopped arguing immediately and jumped up into the trees, followed by Kisame and Itachi.

A few minutes later Naruto stumbled on the small clearing. He found many of the bushes with those sweet berries, but the weird thing was that it always seemed to be the same bush. And regardless of how many berries he ate, he was as hungry as before.

Shrugging it off Naruto looked around, but Tora was nowhere in sight. For a moment he really thought that she left him behind to pass the gate first, but then he remembered that she had said something about a river. While eating the berries that were originally in the trap, he ran off to search his teammate.

* * *

**In the next chapter(s) the dragon host and Tora will meet each other and a few secrets from them will be revealed. So continue reading please.**

**On the first chapter I've posted that I wasn't sure about pairings, and well I'm still not. I'm not the love-story-romance type of person, but in every story there is a little bit of it. So I'll leave that decision to my wonderful readers. I made a poll on my site, please vote if you're for romance and pairings or not; and if my OC's Tora and Kazumi, the dragon host, should be involved in the couple question. The poll will be open for some time, so don't be hasty if you're not sure yet.  
**

**Of course I won't change the genre, because this isn't a love story a****nd this story will stay T rated (at least I hope so).****  
**

**So please vote and review!**

**I love you all.  
**


	12. Chapter 11

**I managed to update in three days! Ha I'm so awesome :D**

**Thanks to Konoha-11-are-cool and mg4of6 for the reviews; to TsubakiHana and Sakruafan12 for favouring my story and to Idek1998 for fallowing it.**

**Now the Akatsuki come more in action and screen, so the story will be sometimes told from their p.o.v.**

**Chapter 11**

"Girl, Leader wants to see you" Itachi said as he entered the living room of the Akatsuki hideout. They just came back from their mission to capture the host of the dragon spirit and Kisame entered the room after his partner but he let himself fall with a grin and a sigh on an armchair. In the living room there were two couches, on one of them sat Hidan who tried to make a conversation with the captured girl beside him. Itachi could tell that Hidan had some very obvious goals with the girl, but she only looked shyly to the ground, nodded and smiled a bit, trying not to anger the Jashinist while she kept her distance from him what frustrated Hidan. The only reason why Hidan didn't have beaten her into his room yet was Kakuzu, who sat on the other couch, opposite to his partner. Even though he looked like he only had eyes for his money and nothing else, Itachi knew that Leader told him to have an eye on the girl. And Kakuzu would cut his partner's head off with joy to separate the body for a few weeks, if Hidan would give him a reason.

Behind the couch on which Hidan and the girl were sitting on, was a fireside, even though without a fire. Kisame sat on an armchair on Itachi's left side; the other armchair on his right was empty. In the middle of the seating group was a small table on which one of Kakuzu's suitcases lay opened with money in it.

"So you're fucking back?" Hidan asked Kisame, while he watched angry as the girl stood up to walk towards Itachi.

"Yep" Kisame answered "mission completed of course although blondie almost blew our target off."

Hidan snorted, his eyes were still on the girl, to be more precise on her ass. His lips changed into a wide grin as he watched her walking away on Itachi's side.

"Ouch, what the fuck was that for you damn old bastard?!" Hidan yelled as Kakuzu smacked him on the head. He had attached his arm before and had let it slip under the couch behind Hidan to give his pervert partner what he deserved.

Itachi guided the silent girl through the hallways toward the prison cell one floor deeper where the blind girl was in the moment. Although Kazumi had her usual emotionless, but innocent mask, Itachi knew that she cursed every one of the Akatsuki in the very moment for bringing the girl into the hideout. Itachi himself spent half of his life to wear a mask, which never showed what he was feeling, so he could tell. That girl was good, she was almost better in acting like Madara, and Itachi hoped that she would be able to keep her mask for some time.

Itachi took a step on the side and mentioned Kazumi to enter the prison cell. They were underground by now, the air was colder, and the candles on the wall which spent some light flickered in the slight breeze. The door to the cell was solid and made out of iron. It was covered with seals which were the reason why none then the Akatsuki members were able to enter or leave this cell. Itachi made some quick hand signs and guided the girl inside. Three candles brightened the room a little bit and revealed two figures standing near a simple bed. On the bed lay the unconsciousness blind girl, her wrists and ankles were bound to the bed pillars so that she wouldn't be able to control the earth.

Pain and Konan both looked up as Itachi entered with the girl, whom eyes fell immediately to the new captive. Because of the darkness in the room no one saw the sadness and guilt appearing for a brief moment in her eyes.

"Girl" Pain addressed her. Even though Madara gave her a name, he still called her girl. "Is she the dragon's host?"

Piercing ringed eyes watched the girl carefully as she slowly nodded her head. "Yes" she said quietly "it's her."

Pan nodded satisfied. He knew that the hunt after the Jinchuriki would be hard, but with the dragon spirit he hoped that some damages could be averted. If she would cooperate, he would allow her to train with his members to gain control over the dragon, but if she would struggle and trying to escape, he would try to seal the dragon away into the gedou mazou and kill her.

His eyes fell on the useless girl in front of him. Of course he wouldn't let her be free; she knew too much, so the only way out was to kill her as soon as he would hear from his new captive that it really was the host. Though Pain thought that that child was too shy and terrified of him to lie he wanted to be sure. Don't trust anyone; this was one of the important rules if you were a shinobi in this world and if you wanted to survive.

"Alright, you're dismissed now." Pain waved towards the door.

"When can I go?" the child suddenly asked with thin voice.

Pain looked into her wide fearful eyes while he lied: "As soon as she wakes up and I'll be sure that you told the truth."

The girl nodded, a slight smile appeared on her face and she followed Itachi out.

Konan looked at her childhood friend with sudden sad eyes. "Do you really have to kill her?" she asked silently. "She's just a child and not dangerous."

"She knows too much, I don't have another choice. She could be found by enemies, or blabber something out. It's too risky."

Konan sighed. "I know Pain, but still… It doesn't feel right. Couldn't she work with us?"

Pain frowned. Konan was his friend, his life saver, but he couldn't do what she wanted to do. Not this time. The mission to capture the Jinchurikr would be hard enough without keeping an eye on a useless girl the whole time. The spirit host was already enough trouble to deal with.

"She could be our spy beside Zetsu" Konan suggested. She didn't know why she was so concerned about the child. She killed countless people before; she was Pain's shadow, a member of the fearsome Akatsuki. Why did she care this much about a little tiny girl? Maybe it was because Konan looked this tiny and thin and helpless too, during the war. Now she was strong, but her sense of protection staid the same over the years. She protected Nagato and his dog as they were almost starved. She protected Yahiko so that he was able to form the bridge to peace. She protected the citizens of Amegakure as their Lady Angel from the war. And now she wanted to protect the girl from Pain's death sentence.

Pain closed his eyes sighting. Konan was the only person he listened to, but still…

"I'll think about that" he decided softly. He would do this, though he was certain that he wouldn't change his opinion.

But Konan nodded gladly, while a slight smile appeared on her lips. "Thank you Nagato." Though Pain preferred his new name, he allowed her to address him like this sometimes.

"We should go back now and wait until she wakes up" the God of Amegakure said and he left the cell together with his angel.

* * *

As soon as Itachi closed the door behind him her mask fell.

"Dammit!" she yelled while she punched the wall out of anger.

Not affected at all Itachi sat on his bed, trying to meditate, while she walked up and down in his room. Two dark brown book shelves, filled to the last spot, were standing before the wall on the left side of the door, and the wall opposite of the entrance. His bed was placed on the right side from the door, under a window with red curtains. On a red carpet in the middle of the room a small table and two armchairs were placed. A dresser was right beside the door.

"Why is that jerk so obsessed with power?!" she half asked half yelled, referring to Pain. Luckily Itachi put a soundproofing genjutsu on his room since the girl moved in.

"He already is the Leader of ten powerful shinobi, why does he want the spirit anyway? After all he hunts the bijuu, not some spirits!"

"Yes, but that hunt will be risky. Some members could die while capturing the Jinchurikis. The added power could prevent that" Itachi tried to explain Pain's reason. He did what he could to help Kazumi, he already lied to Pain about her, he let her live, he brought her to the hideout and he retreated with Kisame on the bridge in Konoha. But Itachi couldn't do everything, he had to be careful not to blow off his cover and if he would have sabotage the capture from the girl in the Forest of Death, the others would have been suspicious.

Although the host of the dragon who stood in the moment in front of him, clutching her head desperately, did awake his interest. He barely met people who could prevent to be someone else that easily like her. She managed to deceive all the Akatsuki, including Pain and Madara. She had the talent to be a great spy though she probably won't live long enough for this.

"You do know that Pain will kill you, don't you?" he asked her with his usual calm voice without open an eye.

"Yes but that's the least of my problems." He heard her fell into one of his armchairs. "First I have to save the blind girl. This is my entire fault! I should have beaten you in the forest unconsciousness to escape! What was I thinking to take out the whole Akatsuki? That's completely stupid! Damn dragon! I'm not even allowed to kill you all. I'm trapped inside this hideout, exactly like that girl. If Pain would find out that she isn't the dragon host, he'd kill her too. I can't let that happen!

God, what should I do?"

Sighting Itachi opened his eyes and looked at Kazumi who stared at him desperately and with guilt in her eyes.

"This whole situation" she whispered "is just too big for me. I can't handle it, everything gets worse and worse but I can't do anything against it." For the first time since he met her Itachi saw despair in her eyes. Before it she always found some strength, she thought about plans to manipulate, to escape, to help the blind who only lay in the prison because of her. But now it seemed that she just gave up.

"You don't have to do everything alone" Itachi said. Though he actually shouldn't care for other persons he didn't want her to be killed by Pain. It wasn't her fault that she had crossed their ways at the wrong time. It was all a big coincidence, a coincidence that might kill both of the girls.

"This blind girl isn't helpless, and she seems to be smart. Even though you think you have to solve the problems on your own, it's always good to give some of the pressure away, to share it. Maybe you have on your own no chance against Akatsuki, but if you'll team up with the blind you two could manipulate the other a little bit longer, until your dragon will be strong enough."

Kazumi looked thoughtful on the ground. "But how shall I team up with her? As soon as she wakes up Pain will interrogate her. He won't let me near her. And the prison cell is locked with genjutsus and seals! There is no way that I could explain everything to her by time!"

Itachi only smirked a bit. He knew it was risky what he was planning to do, but he was still loyal to Konoha, and the blind girl wore a leaf headband and had to have the trust of the Hokage. Itachi wouldn't let Akatsuki get its finger neither on the spirit nor on the extraordinary abilities from the blind. He would help them as much as he could without revealing his true intentions.

Finally the Uchia said: "I think I could let you speak with her for some minutes."

The sadness in Kazumis eyes turned into happiness and relieve as she smiled trustfully to him. "Thank you Itachi. Thank you so much."

* * *

As I woke up, it was cold and my whole body was aching. My arms and legs were numb and I needed some seconds until I could feel again.

I lay on a scratching uncomfortable bed, my wrists and feed were tied and I could still not see. Not with my eyes, not with my feet. I was trapped like a stupid mouse; the only thing missing was the final blow to crack my neck.

Right after I thought it a door opened and someone came in. I had to concentrate real hard to hear the person's light feet steps.

I already had opened my mouth and had breathed in the air that I needed to scream and curse bloody murder, as a quiet voice from a girl whispered: "Please don't scream, I won't harm you, I'm not your enemy. Instead I'll help you escape."

I held my breath to let her continue.

"My name is Kazumi, I'm a captive too and actually the reason why you are here. You are right now in a hideout from the Akatsuki near Amegakure. I'm sorry for all this and that they managed to kidnap you, but I have kind of a plan to escape and need your help!"

I still held my breath, though it became slowly painful.

"I know that their Leader thinks that you are the host of a powerful dragon spirit, that's why they kidnapped you. I know that you woke up a few days ago near Konoha with lack of memories and that even though you're blind you can control the earth. That's why they believe you're the host. But you're not, I am. I am the host of a dragon spirit."

I coughed violently, gasping and looked at the darkness that should be the face of the girl.

"You are the host?! Wow, never thought I'd meet the real one."

I could feel her smiling. "Well, I hoped I would never meet you, because I definitely didn't want you to be a captive too. But like I said, I have sort of a plan but it will only work if we team up."

I shrugged as much as I could with the ropes and in my position.

"I'm in" I said simply. I mean obviously I was in a cell, and the captive of an insane criminal organisation. Though I had no idea if this girl really was on my side, I didn't have another chance than thrusting her if I wanted to escape. Although I hated it to admit that I needed her help, but this was a life-or-death-situation, I didn't have the time to be full of my ego.

The girl, Kazumi, sighed in relief. "What's your name?" she asked.

"Tora, the last name I don't know. You said that I'm here because of you, why?"

"I'm sorry but I don't have the time to explain everything to you. Well meet up again later, but now I have to tell you what you should tell Pain, the Leader, if he'll interrogate you." She hesitated for a moment but continued with a sentence I've never expected: "And one thing: Tora, though you lost your memories, I could maybe help you regaining it. I know something about you, about your past, that's why you ended up here."

* * *

**Haha cliff hanger :D I know I'm mean.**

**Whatever Kazumi knows, it will be revealed in the next chapter.**

**Because of you now know that Kazumi is the dragon's host I'll write more often about her in future chapters so that you'll learn more about her personality.**

**And yes, Itachi knows that she is the host, not Tora. Their story will be told next chapter too.**

**So stay tuned, motivate me with reviews, and vote for (non-)romance on the poll! Although I first forgot to post it on my side, it's now done, but they completely messed up my order! So please read the choices after the numbers I've put before them. Thanks a lot!**

**Really important AN: Is there someone from my readers who speaks Japanese? I need a name for the dragon, maybe justice or element, in Japanese. I tried it with internet translators, but they have more than one solution and I don't trust these kinds of translations. I also need a family name for a rich business evil ruthless urban family. Does anyone has a name or could invent one that describes it? It would be awesome if you can help me, because it would be hard to write some parts without these words. You could also message me if you need more information.**

**Now I really have to go to bed. Because in good old Germany it's past 1am and I'm really tired because of some weird fucked up dreams that didn't really let me sleep peacefully last night *sob*.**

**Until next chapter!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Thanks to EverlastingAngel26435, mg4of6 and ILOVEANIME123 for the reviews; to heather taft3 for favouring my story and to AkatsukiMercy1515 and Itachi-21 for favouring and following my story.**

**Special thanks goes to Tanglepelt who helped me with the Japanese names I needed.**

**In this chapter comes the long waited explanation, but to not confuse you: what Tora says to Pain later is all a big fat lie!**

**Have fun reading!**

**Chapter 12**

Silently the door closed behind the mysterious girl. I still lay on the bed, my mouth hang slightly open and I tried to order all the new information the real host gave me. She didn't tell me why she knew me or something about my past, because time was running out.

Have I ever met her? Maybe I did come from the dragon village and we were friends or so.

Ah, that stupid memory loss was killing me!

Suddenly the door opened again, but this time it was a heavier person, probably one of my captors. For a moment I forgot all my thoughts and started to curse and yell: "Hey you stupid ass I know you're there, untie me, now! Or I'll shove you your damn tongue down your stupid throat and bury you alive in the earth after I kicked your sorry ass! You'll regret it to mess with me, the blind shinobi, so free me or-" But before I could tell him what else I was planning to do to him I felt suddenly a cold sharp metal thing on my throat.

"One more word" a deep menacing scary voice growled in my ear while the kunai went down my throat to my chest "and I'll cut your bumping heart out of your chest. Understood?"

I couldn't help myself but to shiver. So I only nodded.

In the next second the kunai cut through the ropes that hold me on the bed.

"Stand up" the menacing man demanded.

I did what he said. As soon as my bare feet touched the earth I sighed relieved. I could see again! I was in a small room with thick walls, which I could easily break. The man by my side was heavy, probably tall. We were underground; the whole hideout was scarred with hallways and rooms.

Suddenly something twisted itself around my ankles and hands and tied me again. I shrieked as I lost my balance and was about to fall forward but my captor caught me, tossed me over his shoulder and walked out of the cell. His shoulder dug itself into my stomach by every step he took and it hurt like shit.

"Let me go!" I demanded as I found my voice again and started to struggle. "I can walk on my own you know?!"

The ropes tightened painfully and cut into my skin. "Be silent or I'll cut your tongue out" the man threatened. I remained silent but cursed silently in my head every time my stomach got hit.

Finally the man stopped and knocked on a door. A second later a demanding voice told him to enter and my captor went into a room. He removed me from his shoulder but let me just fall onto the ground. I groaned in pain. This guy was definitely tall, and rude.

"Thank you Kakuzu, you can go now" A voice I never heard before said to my captor, Kakuzu, who only grunted in response. Suddenly the ropes around my wrists and ankles left without anyone touched them and I heard them snipping back to Kakuzu. What the hell…?

Kakuzu left the room and let me alone with the other two persons. By now I stood on my own feet again and scanned my surroundings. I was in a media-huge room; the only furniture seemed to be a desk and a closet. The one who thanked Kakuzu for bringing me sat behind the table while a lighter person, probably a woman, stood on his side.

I knew instantly that those two were powerful, especially the man. His aura filled the whole room and made me shiver uncomfortably.

"Girl, I'm Pain and the leader of the Akatsuki" the man introduced himself.

"My name is Tora, not girl. Why am I here?" Of course I already knew it but he didn't have to know.

I almost could see his smirk. "You're here because we want the power of the dragon spirit that is inside you."

I narrowed my eyes. "Why do you know that?"

"So it is true?"

I grumbled but nodded my head.

"Tell me everything about you and your power" he demanded while ignoring my question.

I blew one of my hairs out of my face before I answered: "Well, I lost my memories a few days ago, so I don't know everything."

"Then tell me what you know."

I sighed, ordered my hundreds of thoughts and started the biggest lie ever towards a scary terrifying leader of a criminal organisation. I was so lucky that I kind of was a natural liar.

The lie was a mix of the information which Kazumi gave me, the things Tsunade told me, and my own beautiful imagination.

"I grew up in the dragon village, as a normal child with no super abilities and little chakra. One day I was at the cave by pure chance where they kept the spirit sealed away. I saw how these men destroyed the seals and how they tried to seal it away in a person. But the ninjas made a mistake and the dragon escaped, killed them and found me. I don't know exactly what happened next, I nearly felt unconsciousness, but the dragon took control over my body and moved it. I think I walked the whole time, until we were both too tired to move and I fell unconsciousness on the ground in that forest near Konoha. As I woke up I was blind, lost some of my memories and could do that thing with the earth because the dragon was as earth spirit or something like that. Just slowly I remembered what happened to me, but I didn't tell anyone, because I wanted to know everything first. And that's all I know in the moment, I think" I ended my very believable super amazing lie.

Of course that Pain guy believed every word of it.

"Can you do something different than controlling the earth?" he asked, his voice was emotionless but I knew he was interested and excited.

I shrugged. "I have no idea though I don't think so."

I could feel Pain nodding satisfied. "Alright, you'll stay here, train with us to practise your power, go to missions with other members and use your strength in the sake of Akatsuki." His tone left no room for arguments, but I still tried it.

"What if I don't want to become a member?" I asked provoking. "You're hunting my friend, you hurt and kill others; I don't want to become a rogue ninja and I definitely won't help you kidnapping Naruto."

I felt his smirk and knew that he had a trick up on his sleeve. "I thought you would say something like this. Well, the Jinchuriki will die anyway from our hand, it doesn't matter if you help us or not, but if you refuse my request, I'll capture some of your other friends too. I heard that you are befriending with Kiba Inuzuka, and that you're in the team with Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha and Kakashi Hatake." I gritted my teeth by now. How dare he threatening my friends? "Refuse me and my orders, escape, fight against us, send messages without letting me now, tell someone about us, and I'll kill personally one of your little friends in your presence. And after that I'll kill you slowly and painfully, and take your spirit away.

Am I clear?" His voice was as quiet and controlled as in the beginning, but his aura darkened as a warning not to mess around with him.

I wanted to yell at him, to punch in his stupid face, to scream at him until his ears bled, but instead of that I only nodded with my hands clutched as fists, my head lowered so that he couldn't see the tear running down my face. "But I won't help you killing Naruto" I said quietly.

"We'll see. Konan, bring her to Itachi's room to the other girl, Itachi offered me to keep an eye on both of them while we plan our next move."

"Of course Pain" a gentle kind woman replied but the fact that she did it with respect and because of she stood the whole time silently by this stupid-Pain's side, I already didn't like her.

* * *

Kazumi was sitting on one of the armchairs in Itachi's room, reading a book while the Uchiha was meditating on the bed as someone knocked on the door.

"Enter", Itachi said simply while Kazumi put her sweet-innocent-child-mask on.

The door opened and revealed Konan and the blind girl, Tora, standing there. Tora looked a little bit pissed as Konan pushed her into the room saying: "Leader will set a meeting later to discuss some things."

Itachi only nodded, and Konan closed the door and disappeared.

As soon as she was gone, Kazumi dropped her mask instantly, threw the book away and asked Tora: "Did he believe it?"

Tora glanced at Itachi, not thrusting him of course.

"Don't worry, Itachi is on our side. He knows everything and will help us escaping."

Tora was still suspicious and Kazumi could understand her. After all she probably just knew that Itachi wiped out his entire clan, and not the whole story.

"He did believe me of course. And now tell me what you know about me. But without emo-kid's-brother in here."

Itachi just raised an eyebrow, looking at the blind without showing any emotion. Not that she would see it any way.

Kazumi sat down on the carpet. "Of course I'll explain everything, just sit down, it's a long story."

Itachi stood up, walked to his closet, grabbed some clothes and left the room with the words: "I'll give you half an hour."

Tora sad down near Kazumi, and after some seconds of thinking her story over, Kazumi started to tell: "My real name is Ishi (=stone) Kaneko (=gold child). I was born into a rich business family who earned their money with cruelty and showing no mercy. That's the reason why my father named me Ishi; he wanted me to be cold and hard like a stone so he could pass his work onto me. But I never wanted to be like this, I wanted to travel around, to meet other people, to be happy. Some day he gave up on trying forcing me into the footsteps of our golden family whose children we were like he always said. Instead of that he only concentrated on my older brother who unlike me became like my father. My mother died at my birth, so I was practically alone. I often wandered through the dragon village, lived on the streets, stole from the people and acted sometimes sweet and innocent to get what I wanted. One day I heard a conversation my father made with some of his henchmen. They wanted to free a dragon, and I was curious so I followed them. They walked to that cave outside the village and the shinobi henchmen of my father – we weren't a shinobi family, just the one who used them for their own purpose – removed the seals. I guess you already heard about the jutsu gone wrong and my father got killed." Kazumi remembered well that day as she hide behind some bushes to watch with wide eyes the mass of swirling energy escaping the cave, the screaming and yelling shinobi, her father who tried to tame the beast, the loud roaring of the dragon, and then finally the blood, the lifeless persons on the ground, the golden eye that watched her, the mass coming closer and the sudden power insider her.

"The dragon sealed itself inside me, and we escaped. The next days I barely remember because my body was weak and fought against the sudden mass of chakra within me, while the spirit had to regain some strength too after its sealing procedure. As he was strong enough the dragon talked in my thoughts to me. He told me that he was sent to the world of humans to pass justice and to punish those who have black souls. When the spirit – and me too – looks into one's eyes he sees directly into the soul to see if the person is good, evil or something between. He sees one's most important moments in life that shaped them, their character, their change, the good things they did and the bad ones. He then passes justice on the person – that's the reason why his name is Masayoshi (=justice) – and decides if the person is worthy living, if he could be changed or if he's plain evil. That's the reason why he decided that I should be his host, because apparently I have a good soul while my father had a rotten one. However, while we took turns in walking and resting, I was caught by slave traders. I was weak then, so I couldn't do anything but I knew I would be able to escape in time. They brought me into an old building where they kept me with other slaves in the basement. I trained my new ability to look into the souls of the prisoners and guards. The longer I looked them into the eyes, the more information I gathered about them. The next day a man came into the house. He said he wanted to buy some tough strong guys he needed for some experiments. He had grey hair bound into a ponytail and round glasses. I of course looked him into the eyes.

This man always had been a spy and had dozens of different identities. It seemed that he was working for a man whom he very respected. They experimented on people, held them in caves and cells, created monsters, killed and tortured them for power, and felt nothing at all. The man was a medic, but he didn't heal but abused his skill."

Kazumi paused shortly, gulped and struggled about keeping on. Tora listened carefully; her blind eyes looked into the distant while she waited to hear some of her lost memories.

Sighting Kazumi went on: "I know you, because I saw you in one of that man's memories. You…you were strapped… on a table. I think he also used you as an experiment."

"Wait, does that mean I was just the test subject for some weirdo?" Tora asked surprised.

"I don't know, but what I saw really freaked me out. That man and his superior tortured you a lot. It was horrible." Kazumi saw once again the black haired girl bound on that metal table, screaming and crying in pain and agony, cursing and begging the smiling grey-haired man to stop while he pushed a needle into her skin. Kazumi could feel the coldness of that man's feelings while he watched her struggle and hurting herself suffering from the torture.

Tora shook her head. "I kind of know deep in my heart that you're right, that I really was an experiment and held by that creeper" she said while she shivered slightly in fear. "But I still can't remember what exactly happened."

"Maybe your brain just wants to protect you. Maybe your memories were blocked to forget your suffering, to forget the cruelty of the experimentations."

Tora thought for a moment. "That sounds believable. But what happened to you? Why are you here? And why does everybody believe that I'm the host from your weird dragon?"

"After two days in the basement the traders went with me to a huge house somewhere in the fire country and sold me to a man. Masayoshi was strong enough to escape, but as I looked that man in his eyes…" Kazumi shivered as she thought back at all those horrible memories. "I was angry, the rage of Masayoshi filled my heart and suddenly I summoned him somehow out of my body. I watched coldly as the man got killed and everything around us was destroyed. It was… scary. But I didn't regret it. He was an awful man and I think that many lives were saved with his death.

After that I escaped again, but my followers soon surrounded me. They wanted to bring me back to the village, but Masayoshi didn't and so I fought, leaded by the spirit, against the men. As the situation grew worse and worse for me, I again summoned Masayoshi. He defeated them in an instant, and killed the second time since I was his host. The first dead man beat regularly his wife while his son had to watch, the second betrayed his wife sleeping with other women but feeling no regret but satisfaction when hurting her and the third abused his power to rule over other citizens. It's not all cool to have a spirit inside you driven by justice. The whole looking-into-souls-thing is sometimes really hard, sad, depressing and painful. I already killed four people since I'm the host and slowly I think that maybe Ishi does fit me somehow. Because to be honest I felt nothing as Masayoshi killed them. I really was as cold as a stone and it frightened me.

Though there were some good memories and souls too. After our fight I went into a small village where a really kind and warm woman with an adorable little child gave me some money and told me where I could stay. The next day I walked through the landscape, with no particular goal. I always wanted to travel, and this was my chance. But in a forest I run into Itachi and Kisame, and because of latter was in a killer mode they attacked me. Of course I tried to run away but Itachi caught me. As we looked into each other's eyes, I wanted to look into his soul to decide whether I should kill him or not, and he did the same with his Sharingan." Kazumi sighed. "In the end we both watched Itachi's life, and he was of course pissed and wanted to know what happened. You see, he's not exactly the person he pretends to be, he's actually good, and I'm hundred per cent sure we can trust him though I promised him to not tell anyone about his secret so I sadly can't tell you the reason."

Tora only shrugged. "It's okay. If you saw with you magical eyes that he's good, okay."

Kazumi nodded thankfully. "Itachi decided to kidnap me to be sure I won't tell anyone his secret. However, we made an agreement on the travel: He won't tell Leader anything about my true identity, and I would tell him everything. So as I stood in front of Pain I half-lied to him. I told him that the dragon escaped and that it sealed itself into a girl who escaped. But I didn't tell him that I was the host. Instead I described you, because I thought at that moment that you were the captive of that man. I said you would head to Konoha, because it was the first name of a big shinobi village that came into my mind. I hoped they would waste enough time searching after you until I'd be able to escape. But then Zetsu said that there was indeed a blind black-haired girl with memory loss and extraordinary abilities in Konoha. I couldn't lie to Pain, because you were the girl I described after all, and it would have been suspicious if I suddenly changed my mind. So I told them that you were the host, hoping that Masayoshi would be strong enough soon and begged Itachi to buy me some time. They did what they could, but after seeing their souls, I realized that the Akatsuki were too strong for me and that it would take weeks until Masayoshi would regain enough power. And Itachi couldn't risk blowing up his cover, so he had no choice than helping the others to kidnap you. And well, that's it. I'm really sorry I dragged you into this mess; it's my entire fault that you got involved. I never wanted this to happen."

"Don't worry, I probably would have pointed a finger to someone else too if I were you" Tora just shrugged it off. "So what's the escape plan?"

"I think you have quite a talent for acting, so it would be best if you pretend to be the host."

Tora grinned. "Thank you."

Suddenly she punched me. "What was that for?!" Kazumi asked rubbing her arm.

Tora just grinned. "That's how I show affection."

* * *

**The last sentence is a Toph line; she does punch everyone she likes.**

**I guess you know who the creepy grey haired man with ponytail and his master are, don't you? They and their stupid experiments, and Tora and her abilities are the result of one of them. It will be explained in detail later, first the two girls have to deal with the Akatsuki and convince Pain that he shouldn't kill Kazumi. **

**Please review and vote!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Thanks to ILOVEANIME123 and mg4of6 for the reviews which always let me jump up and down happily; and to Mikkola for fallowing my story.**

**This chapter is a little short filler with some hopefully funny moments. **

**The bold written words are from black Zetsu.**

**Chapter 13**

"Tora we still have a problem" Kazumi said suddenly with a serious tone. I preferred calling her this name because of she didn't like her original one and I didn't think that she was cold as a stone, maybe strong and resistant like one, but not cold.

"What problem?" I asked. I still had to overthink the information she gave me. I knew she told the truth, the description of those men sent shivers down my spine and I had been and still was afraid if I thought about the whole being a tortured test subject thing. That was creepy and most likely the truth though I still didn't know who my punisher was or what exactly happened. Although a part of me told me to forget those things, another, bigger one, wanted to know everything exactly and to bring those horrible memories back.

But that had to wait; first we needed to escape.

"Pain still wants to kill me. He thinks I'm useless now that they found you, but I couldn't just reveal some of my powers to him out of nowhere."

Great, a few seconds ago everything seemed to go up once in a while, now we were again close to a downfall.

"So, if we want to convince Pain to harm your life, he has to believe that you're not useless."

"Yep, but how?"

An idea popped into my mind and I grinned. "Don't worry, honey, just leave it to me."

"So you've got a plan?" she asked curious.

I only grinned wider. "Yes, but I won't tell you."  
Kazumi sighed but only said: "As long as it keeps me alive, okay."

In the very moment the door opened and emo-kid's-brother entered the room.

"Are you ready?" he asked monotone and like nothing cared him. Man, he really sounded like little emo. Maybe I should call him big emo.

"Follow me, Pain set a meeting and he wants to see both of you."

"Aright emo-kid's-brother-the-big-emo" I said, stood up and brushed some invisible dust from my clothes. "No hurry, we're ready."

"You hopefully know that I'm not like Sasuke", the big emo said to me with a menacing undertone that made me shiver slightly, "and if you won't stop referring me to him, I'll teach you the hard way that we're not alike."

I forced my fear to disappear and just said as calmly as possible: "Yeah you're right. You're not like emo-kid, you're much worse." And with that I walked pass him, hoped that he wouldn't attack me and went out of the door. Behind me I heard Kazumi sigh but she followed me.

Itachi led us through several hallways until he stopped in front of a door which belonged to a huge room. Inside the room there were some shelves at the walls and a long table with chairs in the middle where ten people – probably the Akatsuki – were sitting on. Itachi guided us toward two seats between Pain and himself. I already knew some of the people: Itachi, Kisame, the man who tried to blow me off, Kakuzu, Pain and the quiet woman Konan. The only one I've met who wasn't here was that crawling figure that had poisoned me in the Forest of Death.

"So what is this fucking meeting about?" An arrogant and loud voice of a man asked. "I was in the middle of a damn ritual!"

"I set this meeting" Pain explained calmly "because I've decided that Tora, the dragon spirit's host, will be our new member."

"Yippee a new member" a high-pitched voice yelled happy "I'm Tobi it's nice to meet you!"

"Shut up, un!" the bomber replied.

"What's about the other girl?" the man next to the bomber asked with a bored voice. He was weird… His weight which I felt on the ground was not as heavy as it should be, and he remained me somehow of that crawling figure, but his voice was deeper.

"That's the point" Pain said without a hint of emotion.

"You promised I could go" Kazumi said shyly, perfectly in her role.

Pain just sighed. "I can't let you go. You know too much, and because of you're no longer useful to us…"

"Can I sacrifice that bitch?" the loud-mouth asked immediately.

"Only when **we****'ll get the body**" a normal/deep voice from one and the same man said. Man, those guys were really weird.

I felt Kazumi next to me wince and bet that she looked fearful by now. Time to safe her…

"If I'm a member now, I order that she stays" I almost demanded with arms crossed. Kisame just laughed while I felt the angry stares of the other members on me.

"Brat, you're just accepted, and not a full member" the light person said bored, "You can't decide anything."

"I agree with the blind girl" the kid-man said, "Maybe Tobi can keep pretty girl as a pet?"

Yep, those guys were definitely weird, and some of them had a great lack of brain.

"My decision stands" Pain said coldly. "We don't need any useless persons."

"Also it will just cost us money that we don't have" Kakuzu added.

"Yeah, but if you didn't recognised it by now, I'm blind!" I went on and waved my hand before my eyes. "I can't read books, or scrolls, or maps, and I only can see on earth, but not on water or on a tree; so except for one of you morons wants to help me the whole day I suggest that Kazumi will become my personal assistant."

"Maybe we should first teach her some respect" Kakuzu said angrily with his deep voice. "She doesn't seem to have much of it."

"May I do this?" the loud-mouth asked. He really got on my nerves slowly.

"Pain" the woman, Konan, addressed the leader, "do you remember my suggestion? Maybe this would be the solution."

After Pain's sigh Konan asked Kazumi: "You knew certainly a lot about the dragon spirit and the host; why?"

I felt Kazumi shrugging her shoulders and she replied with thin voice: "I heard some of the ninjas in our village talking about it though I didn't understand everything."

The bomber snorted. "Stop lying, un. Danna and I had been in the village too to gather information, the shinobi were really careful to not pass everything out. We are S-rank ninjas; you're just a normal girl. How should you get to the info?"

"They don't suspect me because I am just a little child and not a threat. People are not careful around those who they consider as weak. You on the other hand look threatening. Surely they would be careful what to say in your presence."

Kisame snickered. "In your face, Deidara."

"Shut up, un!" So the bomber's name was Deidara.

"I think it's decided then" Konan said determined "Kazumi will stay as Tora's assistant but to prove her useful she'll be our spy beside Zetsu. Or do you have anything against it, Pain?"

Another sigh was heard from Pain. "No, I agree."

Wow, that Konan just changed his mind and helped us. Maybe she wasn't that bad after all.

"What?!" the loud-mouth complained. "And what's about my sacrifice?"

"No one cares about your damn sacrifices and your shitty religion, Hidan" Kakuzu told him.

"Eat a dick you-!"

"Silence!" Pain said still calmly but with a threatening undertone. Everyone listened to him while I completely enjoined the whole scenery. It's hard to believe that they really were murderous criminals.

"Even though we let you live you are, like Sasori said, not full members. Therefore you won't leave the hideout without our permission and at least one of the members will keep an eye on you. If you betray us in any form, we'll kill you. Am I clear?" We both nodded.

"Good, Kazumi, you'll stay still with Itachi and sleep in his room. Sasori, you'll be in charge of Tora."

I didn't complain, because I didn't know this Sasori well enough to decide if that was bad or good. But in that way I could find out why his body weight was that light.

"What's up with you? No complaining, no threat to kill or beat him for what he has done?" Kisame asked me confused.

I just looked at him dumfounded. "Why should I? I've never met him before."

There was an awkward silence and I had the feeling I had missed something. Luckily Kazumi got it and whispered in my ear: "Sasori is the one who anticipated in your capture. He poisoned you. What you felt then was his puppet in which he hid, he's a puppet master and a puppet himself."

I needed a second then: "You stupid damn idiot puppet poisoned me!"

Before that Sasori could say anything Kisame started to laugh loudly while Hidan meant: "Stupid blind bitch is- Ouch! What the fuck was that for?!"

I just looked at him with my blind eyes innocently while I slowly put my feet back. I had made the earth move so that Hidan's chair was suddenly pulled forward and his head had smacked onto the desk. Of course I was still pissed because of that stupid puppet but I just didn't like it if one considered me as weak because I was blind. Hidan only hit a nerve and so I've decided to let my anger out on him. Beside if I really had to stay with the doll I'd have enough time to pay him back.

"Be careful Hidan, I also had made the mistake to underestimate her and she managed to strike me", Kisame said with a grinning tone.

"Ts, it's no fucking surprise that a little blind kid could hit your ugly damn fish f-"

SMACK!

"Ouch, the fuck is wrong with you?! I'll sacrifice your fucked up body to Jashin-"

BANG! There was a lot of cursing and laughing as I didn't pull his chair forward but backward so that his chair overbalanced and now he lay down on the ground.

"Tobi thinks the girl is funny, can Tobi keep her?" the high voice Tobi asked.

Kisame exploded in laughter while I heard the bomber Deidara snicker, Kazumi chuckled slightly next to me and I even felt the auras of some of the more serious members lighten up. In the meantime Hidan fought his way back onto his feet, cussing of course, and started to walk toward me. I was ready to send him into the wall, but suddenly that Kakuzu also moved and a second later Hidan was moved back, it seemed that something hold him.

"What the fuck Kakuzu, let me go you money whore so that I can cut that bitch into pieces!"

"Hidan, that's enough!" Pain finally said. It took him quite a while; I guessed that even he enjoyed it. "Like I said before, Tora is now our new member and not to be harmed."  
"Fuck you, you can't tell me what to do or not!"

"Shut your mouth Hidan" Kakuzu growled while he stood up and went along with his cussing partner to the door "Or I'll cut your head off and put it in the freezer for a week."

"Kakuzu, eat a dick! Jashin will punish you and your heathen money!"

And then the door shut and they were gone.

* * *

Somewhere in the Sound country in a dim lit bare room that was placed under the earth a figure that was surrounded by shadows sat on a throne-like chair. His black long hair melted with his surroundings perfectly, the only thing that was seen was his pale white skin.

It was almost completely quiet; tough if the figure listened hard enough he could hear the screams of his captives who were imprisoned in cells under the room. Though they didn't bother him, they reminded him of his last promising test subject who escaped a few weeks ago. It had been a great loss, a setback, and it had crossed through some of his plans. But luckily he found a new way how to replace the lost power.

Suddenly the door opened and a man entered. With the help of the light coming from the hallway behind him and the large candle burning next to him one could see his grey hair bound into a ponytail and that he wore glasses which he pushed up his nose before he bowed with respect before the figure.

"Lord Orochimaru, like you suspected the Hokage cancelled the Chunin-exam this year because of Akatsuki's actions."

The figure, Orochimaru, shifted slightly, a hissing noise came from him as he answered: "That's indeed no surprise, though it doesn't change anything. We'll continue like planned."

"But are you sure this is smart my Lord?" the visitor asked carefully. "If the Leaf is warned now, they'll be more careful."

"Don't worry Kabuto I've planned every step in details. It doesn't matter if we attack during the exams or during the Akatsuki threatening the village, the safety rules will be high either way. But with our new allies it shall be no problem and I know Tsunade. She's broken, trying desperately to forget her pain with alcohol and work. It won't be a great match and even if Sarutobi will help her, he is nothing but a senile old man. After all that's the reason why he quit as Hokage and chose Tsunade for this. They are nothing compared to my power, that's the reason why they'll fall."

Kabuto bowed, giving in. "What's about _her_? Do you think the Akatsuki really have her?"

"Maybe, maybe not; either way she'll show herself some time, we just have to wait patiently until then and strike when the time comes." Like a snake he thought and smirked.

"Alright my Lord, I'll prepare everything so that we can start soon." With that he left the room, closed the door and the little light disappeared.

Orochimaru leaned back in his chair. He was still angry and disappointed that the test subject managed to escape. She had been so promising and he had hoped that with further experiments he would be able to create more people like her, of course without the failures like lost eye-sight and missing memories. But he was sure that he would catch her back and then he would complete his notes.

But before he would take his precious little Tora back, he had to do something first.

He would attack Konoha in a few days and crush the Leaf.

And even if he wouldn't be able to experiment on her afterwards he already had a new test subject in sight, with a new promising experiment.

A long tongue slid out of the figure's mouth as he licked his lips in anticipation.

* * *

**That long tongue of him is so creepy; it always makes me wince slightly. **

**And Hidan falls off his chair! Haha I loved writing that scene. **

**Please make me happy with reviews and vote on the poll. And continue reading! I love you all **

**Because of Tora loves to invent nicknames, I want to know if you know some good ones for the Akatsuki, especially for Sasori and Itachi because they'll appear next chapter quite often (everything mean, matching and funny is allowed, except for emo-kid's-brother-the-big-emo for Itachi)**


	15. Chapter 14

**I'm sorry I needed so long to update, but I had to fight against a freaking creepy longue tongue.**

**Anyway, thanks to Konoha-11-are-cool, EverlastingAngel26435 and mg4of6 (I killed that tongue by the way hehe) for the reviews; and Xamd for favouring my story**.

**Chapter ****14**

The stupid puppet brought me to his little room which contained a small bed, no window, a long table, some shelves and a closet.

I sat onto the bed; my feet were still touching the ground of course as the puppet walked to his desk and rummaged through some things.

I still didn't know if I should be glad or pissed about the fact that I'd spent the next time with him or not. The negative side was that I couldn't hurt him in sending him into the wall because there would be a punishing consequence. Other than with Hidan Sasori didn't seem to be the person you could get away with that. But on the positive side, I'd be able to pay that poison mixing thing back with other things like… accidently punching him hard in the arm, tripping over some important stuff from him, calling him stupid nicknames.

It seemed like Sasori got what he wanted because he turned away from the table to face me. With his bored voice he said: "As long as I am in charge of you brat, you won't leave this room until someone tells you and you'll do what I say or I'll force you to. I don't have the patience and time to deal with a little blind girl."

I narrowed my eyes. Didn't they just see what I could do even with my blindness?! Man, those guys never learn. I really had to fight against the urge to nail him on the ceiling. Damn arrogant bastards.

But if he wanted to leave me alone, fine by me. I just would play the blind girl and trip over everything that lay around.

Sasori was already halfway to the door as he turned around and said: "Because of I mix poison you don't want to touch anything that is lying in this room. I won't clean it up, so be careful."

Damn him! There goes my plan.

As the door was closed I threw myself frustrated onto the mattress and blew my hair out of my face.

That shitty doll with its woody body went onto my nerves.

My face lit up as I finally had a nickname for him.

Woody doll!

* * *

Sighting in relief Kazumi sat down in the armchair in Itachi's room while the Uchiha locked the door, grabbed a book to start reading it on his bed.

"We did it" Kazumi smiled. "We're accepted; Pain believes us and he won't kill us. We're safe for now. I just hope it will go on like this."

"Hn. You're never safe as long as you're with the Akatsuki. Especially not if your friend will continue to anger some members" Itachi said not looking up from his book once.

Kazumi just grinned. "Come on 'Tachi, you enjoyed the show too. In that way Tora earned at least some respect from your friends. And I think she can handle Hidan, though he's an immortal asshole."

"Hn."

"Furthermore we'll be together for most of the time, because I'm now Tora's assistant." Her grin widened as she stared out of the window happily. "Things are going up, and soon we'll be able to fight our way out of this shithole."

Itachi only glared at her over the edge of his book. "Don't get too exciting" he warned her. "Things are not over yet, and it just needs one wrong move and you'll be death."

Kazumi glared back at him. "Stop being so pessimistic, Itachi, and be happy for once."

"Hn."

With a sigh Kazumi stood up, walked to the closet and took some of the clothes that Konan had given her earlier.

"I'll take a shower."

"Hn."

Shaking her head Kazumi left the room.

Itachi should really smile a little bit more often she thought as she closed the door behind her. Maybe this was the reason why he already had winkles at such a young age. Being always emotionless couldn't be healthy at all.

The great bathroom with the shower was a few metres down the hallway. She just turned around a corner as she nearly bumped into a huge figure that quickly held her arm before she fell backwards on her butt.

Staring in surprise and shock Kazumi noticed the blue skin and as she looked up, the sharp teeth of Kisame were smirking down at her.

"Careful little one" he said while he let her arm go. Quickly Kazumi took a few steps backwards to bring some space between her and the former mist ninja.

"Eh…I-I'm sorry" she stuttered quietly and nervous, playing once again the role of the innocent girl.

"No worry" he replied still with his toothy grin. "Why are you wandering through the halls all alone anyway? You don't think about escaping, do you?"

Kazumi hold her left hand which didn't carry the clothes up in defensive: "N-no! I just want to shower, and Itachi's busy so he said that I could go on my own if I want to! I'm not stupid enough to try to escape" she muttered the last part.

Kisame snickered. "Alright kid, than I won't hold you on any longer, unless you want some company while showering."

As soon as she realised what he had said Kazumi stared at him in shock. This time she didn't even need to act, as a slight blush rose up her cheek.

Kisame only laughed: "Just kidding! Have fun in your shower." Still snickering he walked past Kazumi who quickly made her way to the bathroom. But as she reached it there was already someone standing in front of the door.

"Eh excuse me…" Kazumi addressed the masked man who pressed his right ear on the door.

Screaming in surprise Tobi jumped back and faced the girl probably with shock but because of the mask Kazumi couldn't tell.

"Do you also have to go… inside there?" she asked carefully as Tobi sighed in relief after he recognized her. Kazumi still didn't know what she should think about him. Was he really the brainless kid or did he just pretend it to be? Was he innocent or plain evil? Although Kazumi thought it was the latter, she didn't know for sure, but she knew she had to be careful around him. After all he was in Akatsuki tough he didn't seem to be a full member. And something was about Tobi that made her shiver in fear.

"No, Tobi doesn't have to go to the bathroom, but Deidara sempai is inside. At least Tobi thinks so."

Kazumi raised an eyebrow at his words. "Were you just spying your sempai?" she asked confused.

"No! No! Tobi won't do such a thing!"

"Okay… So Deidara is in the bathroom right now?"

Tobi nodded heavily his head. "Tobi thinks so."

In that moment the door opened and revealed the blond bomber. As he saw Kazumi and Tobi who was trying to hide behind her, he frowned.

"What are you two doing here, un?" he asked while his hand reached slowly toward his pouch in which he carried his completed clay sculptures. He knew if Tobi was nearby he would need them.

"I need to go to the shower" Kazumi replied quickly.

"Tobi…Tobi…eh…Tobi wants to accompany her!" the masked man said happily. Both Deidara and Kazumi stared at him with a 'what-the-fuck' gaze.

Shaking his head Deidara said: "Tobi there is more wrong with you than I thought, un."

"No! Tobi isn't wrong! Tobi is a good boy! Doesn't sempai like Tobi?" he almost was crying as he reached toward Deidara who only shrugged him off and walked away.

Sighing Kazumi wanted to enter the bathroom as she suddenly heard a swishing noise. A weapon!

In reflex and without thinking Kazumi ducked and raised her arm to stop the attacker. As she was facing her enemy she was shocked to see that it was Tobi who hold a kunai in his hand.

Quickly Kazumi retreated. Tobi stared at her through his eyehole, the childish aura around him suddenly had vanished and Kizumi knew that he was smirking in victory right now.

"I… eh… I should go" she said and slammed the bathroom door behind her shut. Breathing heavily she sunk to the ground; her eyes wide open in shock.

What did she do?

All the time she played the act of a helpless girl, who couldn't fight at all, now she just had blocked an attack that she wasn't even supposed to see coming!

So after all Tobi wasn't that innocent', she thought grimly, 'and he did suspect me probably the whole time, he just needed evidence. And like the stupid person I am I just walked right into his trap like a stupid mouse!' Angrily she buried her head in her hands.

Itachi was right, one wrong step and they'll be killed. And she just made this move.

Dammit!

* * *

Pain sat in his office and saw through some papers that included information to the Jinchuurikis as the air in front of his desk suddenly started to swirl and the mask of Madara took form.

"I need to talk to you" the elder Uchiha greeted him.

Pain didn't even bother to look up but only asked: "About what?"

"I don't think that Kazumi is as innocent and weak as she appears. I think she just puts an act and is actually hiding her power. Furthermore it could be possible that she and the blind girl planed together how they can escape from us."

His words did have the wanted effect: Interested Pain finally looked up from his papers.

"Why do you suggest this?" he asked with his usual voice, the surprise well hidden. "As you analysed her a few days ago you were certain that she wasn't a threat."

"I know. But the longer I watched her the more I was convinced that she hid something. Just minutes ago I tried to stab her back. If she would be the innocent girl, she wouldn't have noticed the attack and I would have stopped the kunai before striking her. But she blocked it successfully."

"So who do you think she is?" Pain asked silently. He knew that Madara wouldn't come to him if he wouldn't be sure.

The masked man only shook his head. "To be honest I don't know. I still don't think that she's a shinobi; no one can hide chakra that long and perfectly. But she does know some tricks and I think that she grew up fighting and only pretends to be weak to deceive others."

With his eyes closed Pain breathed in and out slowly while he thought about what he should do about it.

"She knows that my attack was a trap" Madara continued. "That means she also knows that I'm not the person I pretend to be."

"So you want to kill her?" Pain asked. He didn't have something against it, but actually welcomed the situation. After all he had been the whole time against keeping both of the girls alive, but Konan asked him to do this.

Again Madara only shook his head. "She can be useful in the future. There are not many people who can deceive others that easily." Pain could almost see the smirk on the face of the elder Uchiha.

"Don't kill her yet but pretend like nothing had happened. I want to do some research first."

Pain only raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"I want to know who she is before I'll confront her. Therefore I'll teleportate to the dragon village to gather some information. As soon as I know something I'll tell you."

Pain thought about it for a moment and agreed with Madara's plan.

Madara was almost out of the door as he turned around to say: "One more thing. If the girls really plan an escape plan together, keep them separated and send each of them on different missions so that they can be at least useful before we kill them."

Again Pain agreed with him and Madara left the office.

Sighting the Leader of Akatsuki leaned back in his chair. Those two girls were nothing but trouble. He just hoped for them that they were worth it.

* * *

Jumping like Tobi Obito ran through the hallways until he reached the wanted door.

After he had knocked the door was opened and revealed the blank face of Itachi.

"Itachi, can Tobi come in?"

"Hn." The Uchiha walked back in his room but let the door open so that Obito quickly jumped in and closed it.

"What do you want Madara?" Itachi asked darkly as soon as he was sure that no one could hear their conversation.

Madara chuckled.

"Calm down Itachi. I just wanted to ask you if that girl Kazumi ever left this room without your guidance, or if she ever has spoken with the blind girl about the situation they are in right now."

Itachi's face remained as emotionless as ever as he answered: "Kazumi never left the room without me except when she had to go for the bathroom. As for the host, they did talk about what had happen to them."

"Did they also made plans how to escape, or how they could deceive us?"

Although Itachi tried to hide it Obito could see that he was surprised, but about what? About the fact that Obito suspected the girls or that he found it out? Did Itachi work together with the girls? After all Obito knew that the younger Uchiha was actually still loyal to Konoha and that he had only killed his clan because of it had been an order. Did Itachi know something that Obito didn't?

"Surely they talked about a lot, but not about escape plans. They didn't plot something. If so, don't you think I would already have told it Leader?"

Obito thought for a moment. Itachi didn't know that Obito was aware of his secret and he didn't want him to know it yet. But he couldn't tell if the younger Uchiha was lying or not. Tora wore a headband of Konoha, would that be enough for Itachi to protect her, even though she did not come from the Hidden Leaf?

"Do you have something else to say, Madara?" Itachi asked. "If not, I would appreciate it if you would leave."

Again Obito only chuckled. "No, I don't have any questions left. Not for now."

Itachi nodded, they both bowed slightly and while the one Uchiha sat down on the bed with a book in his hands; the other left the room thinking deeply, but smirking.

This would be so funny…

* * *

**Obito gets suspicious! And of course he starts to play detective right away.**

**Next chapter Pain will send the girls on missions so continue reading.**

**I've got a new question: What do you think Sasuke shall do? Go to Orochimaru to train, hunt down Itachi on his own or stay in Konoha to sulk about his evil brother?**

**I still search some nicknames, so if you got one or more tell me.**

**And please review and vote! I also want to thank that single person who already had voted.**


	16. Chapter 15

**Sorry if this chapter is a little short but in exchange I was able to update faster.**

**Thanks to mg4of6, Konoha-11-are-cool and Beyond Birthday Friday the 13 for the wonderful reviews, and to miricakechan1 for following this great story of mine :D.**

**One thing: I write the name Leader in cursive if Tora speaks about him, that means that she thinks or speaks it sarcastically.**

**Have fun reading!**

**Chapter 15**

As Kazumi entered the room Itachi sat still on his bed, reading.

"We've got a problem", Kazumi started.

"Hn"

"Tobi attacked me. I acted on impulse and blocked him though I actually should be too weak to notice it! He knows now that I've deceived them the whole time! God, what have I done? Pain is going to kill us!"

"When did he attack you?" The Uchiha asked calmly, without stopping reading.

"I don't know… maybe half an hour ago. Why?"

"Because if you're still alive it means that he won't kill you yet."

"Who is he?! I know that he's not the childish Tobi, so who is behind that stupid mask?"

Itachi paused for a moment and finally put the book to the side.

"As long as you won't tell anyone that Tobi isn't Tobi, there is a chance that he'll let you live. But if I tell you who he is and if he notices it, it's certain that you end up death. Believe me; it's better if you don't know."

Kazumi only groaned.

"Tobi had been here after the accident" Itachi said after some silent seconds. "He thinks that you and Tora are plotting an escape plan together. Act normal and like nothing happened, prove Leader your usefulness and stop plotting until your dragon is strong enough. If Tobi won't find any other evidences, he'll let it go slowly as long as you tell him a believable story why you are stronger than he thought."

Kazumi thought for a moment, but nodded. They certainly had to be careful around Tobi for the next time.

"Also I can't help you that much anymore. Tobi made it clear that he also starts suspecting me."

"Does he have a higher status than you have?" Kazumi asked curious. Itachi was careful around him too, and he seemed to respect, but also fear a little bit the masked man.

The Uchiha only glared at her. "I told you to not dig deeper."

"I know, sorry." Sighting Kazumi grabbed one of Itachi's books from the shelf and started reading it, trying to forget the swirling mask of Tobi.

* * *

I was so bored!

Sitting for hours on a bed doing nothing wasn't funny at all. It was just boring!

After some time I created three little balls of rock out of the wall and let them spinning around until I destroyed them.

Normally I would have been happy about having some time just to lie down and doing nothing, but right now I wanted to do something.

I nearly jumped out of the bed as I suddenly felt someone coming closer to the door, but sunk back as I recognised it was only Woody doll.

He entered the room with his little weight, walked straight to his desk without bothering to look at or greet me, sat down and started working at something.

Well, and that was it.

Why couldn't this stupid _L__eader_ lock me in a room with a more talkative person? Someone who was at least fun to hang around with? Kisame wouldn't be that bad.

But no, I was locked up with a boring puppet.

Life and _Leader_ really did hate me, didn't they?

"What are you doing?" I asked Woody doll before I'd flip out because of boredom.

"A puppet arm" he answered bored and simple.

"Is it for you?" I won't stop that easily.

He sighed but answered: "No, it's for one of my other puppets."

"How many do you have?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because I'm bored and couldn't think about doing something else. So…?"

"I've got an army of one hundred puppets and a few extra ones."

"One hundred?! Wow, those are surely a lot. And what are you doing with them?"

"I fight, what else shall I do?" He asked annoyed and probably pissed. But I didn't care as long as I had someone to talk to.

"How?" I always thought puppets were made for entertainment, out of boredom, or because it was a hobby. I never heard about actually fighting with them.

Suddenly my body stood up from the bed and walked across the room toward Sasori. The creepy thing was: I didn't do anything! My body moved on its own, like it would possess an own will!

Desperately I struggled against the invisible force that pulled me closer and closer to Woody doll until I stood directly in front of him and our noses were almost touching each other.

"This is how I do it" he whispered in my ear, took a step back and before I knew it the invisible force was gone and I could control my body again.

"What… How did you do this?" I asked confused.

"Chakra strings. I attach them to specific points of humans or my puppets and control them like marionettes." His voice was still bored but I also heard proud and the hint of a smile out of it.

"That's awesome" I said grinning. "Of course not if you do it to me, but to be able to control others… that's cool."

"Thank you."

"Is there a chance that you'd teach it to me?" I asked him pleading and hoping. I mean seriously, controlling others and having an army of threatening looking puppets, matched with my earth controlling thing; I'd be invincible!

"No. I definitely won't even try to teach it to a brat like you." There was the sarcasm again.

In that moment I noticed that someone came closer to the door. It was the woman, Konan.

"You've got visit", I said still sulking a bit from his rejection while I pointed to the door. A second later Konan knocked and Woody doll opened her.

"Leader set a meeting" Konan said coldly without bother to greet.

"Let's go brat. I hate it to let others wait."

As we arrived at _Leader's_ office, I was surprised to feel Kazumi as well, together with the bomber, Kakuzu and Full-mouth-idiot.

"What is this bitch doing here?" Hidan asked immediately. _Leader_ who sat in his chair behind his desk said calmly: "You're all here because I'll send you on missions."

Okay, now I was confused. I thought he won't trust us enough to send us out of this hideout. I could feel that Kazumi was surprised as well, but something was off. She seemed to be tensed the whole time; it was like her mask of innocence started to crumble slowly. I had a feeling that something had happened while I bored to death in Woody doll's room.

"Sasori and Deidara, you'll fly to Suna, infiltrate it and gather information about the one-tail's Jinchuriki. Furthermore you'll take Kazumi with you.

Tora, I want you to go with Kakuzu and Hidan to find and eliminate a man in-"

"Wait, you let it sound like you want to separate me and Kazumi", I threw in, ignoring the icy glares from _Leader_.

"I didn't let it sound like this, I mean it", he said threatening.

"But we had an arrangement that Kazumi is my assistant!"

"To make this clear, we never had an arrangement. You're not even a member, I could kill you here and now, so don't test my nerves." His voice was colder than ice, but I didn't care. If he didn't trust us why did he even send us to a mission? Something was off about this and I had a bad feeling about that whole situation.

I just wanted to open my mouth to protest again as Kazumi suddenly grabbed my arm.

"Don't", she simply said. "It's okay, after all you won't be alone on that mission and I'll be fine."

I closed my mouth again but was still fuming. Hidan only laughed about me. "Sucks for you bitch! Looks like you have to spend the next damn days with us, so you better watch your fucking back!"

"Hidan" _Leader_ said, "even though she isn't a member, you will not harm her or there will be consequences."

"Fuck you!" Full-mouth-idiot yelled. "You can't tell me who I can sacrifice to Lord Jashin and who not!"

I chuckled. "Sucks for you, bitch."

"You damn little…!"

"Can we get the mission reports now?" An impatient Woody doll asked annoyed. "I hate to be kept waiting."

_Leader_ handed him and Kakuzu I guess the reports. "Like I said earlier, Sasori and Deidara, you'll infiltrate the Sand, so Kazumi can prove her usefulness as a spy. Kakuzu, Hidan and Tora you'll head to the hidden Grass village, there's a man called Akito (=the little devil) who knows information about Akatsuki. Find out who gave it to him and kill them. Any questions?"

"Yes" I said though _Leader _gave me a death glare because of it. "Why do I have to be with Full-mouth-idiot? Why can't I walk with someone more fun and with more brain?"

"What?!"

"Would it be that bad if I'd travel with Kisame and Stuck-up-ninja?"

"Do you mean Itachi, un?" asked the bomber what-was-his-name-again? I could swear I felt him smirk about the nickname I gave Uchiha.

_Leader_ only sighed. "My decision is final. Now leave before I change my mind and kill you."

Grumbling I walked out with the others.

"Stuck-up-ninja?" asked bomber as soon as the door closed behind us. "Kisame is right, you're not that bad, un." He laughed and walked off.

"In five minutes at the entrance, brat!" Woody doll called after him. "And you too girl", he continued to Kazumi. "And don't dare to let me wait, because I hate to be kept waiting." With that he walked off too, with Hidan and Kakuzu whereas the letter said to me: "In ten minutes at the entrance and don't come late because time is money."

"Those people really have to relax a little bit more often", I grumbled under my breath but then Kazumi pulled me away toward Stuck-up-ninja's room. Of course he had to be there but as Kazumi started to tell me what had happened to her earlier and that her cover had blown off I forgot about the things I wanted to say to him.

"But why does he send us to a mission if he knows that you're not the person you pretend to be?" I asked confused.

"He wants to separate you so that you can't plan anything out", Stuck-up-ninja said with his usual arrogant blankly voice.

"Why do you know this" I asked him still not trusting him. "Maybe you were the one who betrayed us!"

"Tora stop" Kazumi said sighing. "Itachi didn't betray us, he's on our side. However, we can't do anything about it in the moment. Let's just hope the best and go to these missions. I try to make out a believable cover story to explain everything for the case Tobi will ask."

I nodded.

"One advice: If you want to survive this mission, try to not push Hidan off his temper" the Uchiha said.

I rolled my eyes though I had to admit that he had a point.

"However, we'll see us after this stupid mission. Bye Kazumi and Stuck-up-ninja!"

If I only had known how wrong I was with this.

* * *

**I like Sasori and his puppets. What do you think about Hidan's and Itachi's nicknames? I hope they're okay.**

**And I found a way how I can let appear Gaara! Yay!**

**Thanks go to the second person who had the guts to vote! Guys really I need your voices because the course of this story depends on that! *sighs dramatically*.**

**In the moment it looks like it will either be a non-romantic story or just a little romance, so vote! But don't forget the reviews please!**


	17. Chapter 16

**Here comes an extra fast update! It changes between Tora's pov and Kazumi's and is about the missions with their wonderful new partners *sarcasm*.**

**Thanks for mg4of6 for the review and explorer girl in training for following the story. Thanks also to the third person (juhu!) who voted. So take yourself an example from these three wonderful people and vote! Because it's still not sure how much romance I should add. But first please read this chapter! XD**

**Chapter 16**

To be on a mission with full-mouth-idiot was more annoying than lying alone in a room doing nothing. The whole time he told me and his partner who was as pissed-off as me about his shitty religion, why we should convert to Jashinism before it would be too late and lots of other boring things.

"Seriously, can't you just kill him?" I asked Kakuzu as we finally rested for the night near the border to the Land of Grass. Hidan disappeared to collect wood for a fire – of course not after he tried to protest against it with cussing – while I enrolled my sleeping bag.

"Believe me I tried it, but this guy is sadly immortal. Try to overhear his talking is the best you can do."

I groaned. "You know what Kakuzu? I think I start to understand why you are so grumpy. I feel sorry for you for being partnered with Hidan."

"Why do you feel fucking sorry for him?" Full-mouth-idiot yelled as he threw some dry wood between us. I smirked because of course I had felt him coming.

"Because he's partnered with an asshole of a stupid idiot" I answered calmly.

Of course said idiot took a step forward to attack me – and I only made a short movement with my foot and the Jashinist landed right in the trees. And I swore that I heard Kakuzu chuckle with his dark voice as he picked up the wood to make a fire while full-mouth-idiot was hanging upside down from a branch.

* * *

Kazumi had no idea why someone actually wanted to live in a desert. Honestly, it was hot, dry, sandy, hot, boring, and deathly and did she already mention hot? They were flying on Deidara's giant birds for who knows how long over the endless ocean of sand and even the flying didn't bring up a little cold breeze.

Maybe this was the real reason why Sasori left Suna, Kazumi thought while she pulled her vest deeper in her face to protect herself from the burning hot sun. Of course she also had seen Sasori's past as well as Deidara's whereas the one from the puppeteer was much more interesting… and sadder. The cute little boy who lost his parents in the war but never was told from his granny, growing up in loneliness and sadness, trying to replace the hole in his heart with puppets until he wanted to get rid of these feelings by becoming a puppet himself. It was hard to believe that that adorable kid became a monster. But most of the monsters have been cute little kid once.

"There is Suna", Sasori suddenly spoke with the deep voice of the crawling puppet he was in right now. Kazumi narrowed her eyes and despite the sand and the glimmering air she could see a small point at the horizon that had to be the outer wall of the village.

"We'll land and go the rest by feet" Sasori ordered and without protesting Deidara landed his birds and let them disappear as soon as they had jumped down.

"Why do we have to walk the whole way?" Kazumi asked with as much innocence as possible, hiding her frustration that now she would have sand even in her shoes.

Sasori only glared at her with his puppet eyes. "Foolish kid, don't you see how flat it is here? They'll see the brat's birds coming long before we arrive and think it would be an attack. No we walk." His words left no room for argument and so Kazumi went quiet, drinking some of the hot water they carried with them while the Akatsuki members changed their clothes from the black with red clouds to white ones. Of course Sasori stayed in his puppet though.

Then they started walking: the whole kilometres long sandy hot way toward the point which didn't seem to grow bigger.

* * *

Between noon and evening we arrived at the next day the village hidden in the grass. I knew that the typical signs from Akatsuki were a black coat with red clouds on it and straw hats with balls, but I had no idea if Kakuzu and Hidan were carrying them right now. But anyway, the guards let us in and Kakuzu searched despite full-mouth-idiot's protest immediately the cheapest hotel in the area. And if I say cheapest I meant it. As soon as we entered the bare dirty room with only two worn out mattresses, a flickering light, one little desk and two chairs that didn't felt safe, I felt all sorts of insects and rats crawling in the thin walls and under our feet. That was really disgusting, and for the first time I agreed with Hidan as he called Kakuzu a geezer and fucker and I don't know what.

"Shut up Hidan, or you can buy your food with your own money!"

"Fuck you Kakuzu! I want one fucking time a nice room with a damn running hot shower and not such a Jashin cursed messy thing!"

"It doesn't look that different than your room."

"It fucking does!"

"Can we buy some foot now?" I asked carefully. In normal times I'd enjoy the scene but in the moment I was very hungry because Kakuzu even saved with the food which he allowed me and Hidan to eat. The more I spent time with these two I didn't know whom I should pity more: Kakuzu for Hidan's idiocy and cussing; or Hidan for Kakuzu's geezer problem, so I decided to hate both of them and pity myself.

"Yeah bitch let's fucking eat something but you can buy your own food you fucking geezer!" Hidan snarled and shut the door behind us loudly.

* * *

The sky already turned orange as they were close enough to Suna to see the high wall surrounding the village. By now Kazumi had tons of hot corny sand in her shoes that made walking to a real challenge. Furthermore her head started to hurt even though she covered it; and her legs burned like fire.

The only good thing was that neither the crawling Sasori nor Deidara walked faster than her. Also Suna came closer with every heavy step they took, so Kazumi could recognise some guards standing before the wall.

"How do we pass the guards?" Kazumi asked quietly, regretting it instantly as more dry sand came into her mouth. She really was jealous at Sasori who sat protected in his puppet.

"I've got a spy in Suna. In a few minutes I'll break a seal in his mind which made him forget me. I'll give him order to meet us at the gate after he took care of a hotel room or apartment we can use."

"If you have a spy in Suna, why can't he actually take care of the information, un?" asked Deidara curious. He didn't think much of that mission because he wasn't allowed to blow something off and to show those villagers his true fleeting art.

The puppet glared at him. "My abilities of using him have limits. I can't control him fully from the distance, brat."

Deidara hold up his hands in defence. "Alright danna, I've just asked, un."

They still needed almost an hour until they stood finally in front of the high stone wall and the two shinobi guards who looked at them with dark eyes.

"Who are you, from what village do you come from and what do you intend to do in Suna?" the right guard, a man in his mid-thirties with brown hair and moustache who hold a sword in his right hand asked. Kazumi just wondered how many people they already have asked this sentence, and how many they have sent away again. To be honest, even though she would hate returning to that sandy dry desert again Kazumi hoped that these two men wouldn't let them pass. She didn't want the Jinchuriki to be captured.

"Our names are Kaito", Deidara pointed to Sasori after they all bowed slightly to the shinobi, "Mei", he pointed to Kazumi, "and Sora", he pointed to himself. "We come from a small village in the south of the Land of Rivers and were invited by the council member Yura. He knows that we come."

The guards look at each other unsure if that was right. "I'm sorry" the left shinobi said – he had black hair and looked like twenty, "but Yura said nothing about this and until we're not sure we can't let you pass."

"Then ask him quickly because I hate it to wait", Sasori growled. The young guard gulped at the threatening tone and nodded while his partner gave the crawling form a suspicious look.

Suddenly a third person appeared behind the guards. "It's alright; I'll take care of them from here on."

Quickly the shinobi took a step aside and bowed at the newcomer. He had black hair that covered his right eye and a pointed beard. His eyes were strangely empty and his voice was almost mechanical – that had to be the spy, Yura, Sasori's marionette.

"Of course" the older guard replied and let the two Akatsuki and Kazumi pass. They walked through the dark passage that spent some lovely shadow, but then they saw the village itself.

"Wow", was everything Kazumi could say. Suna was built more or less in a circle, with lots of high houses made from sand. She couldn't see the Kazekage tower from her spot but she was sure it was placed in the middle of the village. It looked very impressing and she wondered how they were able to build steady houses from dry sand.

Yura just guided them through the streets that were much easier to walk on than the desert, to a hotel.

"I reserved two rooms like you had ordered, master Sasori", he said monotone while he bowed.

"Thanks Yura, I'm glad to see that you still obey me."

"But of course master Sasori."

"We need to find the son of the Kazekage. How can we speak with him without anybody else being present?" the puppet master asked his spy.

"Around midnight Gaara of the Desert goes to that building" he pointed to a high house not far away from our hotel "and often just sits there. But I have to warn you: He already killed some people which only passed that building when he was in a bad mood."

Sasori nodded shortly. "Thank you. Now I'll fix the seal and you'll go back to the place you had been before I called you, and forget us except that you know us and that you let us in."

"Yes master Sasori." A moment later the marionette walked away silently. While Sasori went without any words into the hotel Deidara and I watched after Yura. "Despite the fact that's useful, it's still creepy, un."

In only nodded.

* * *

The full-mouth-idiot and I were in a ramen shop and each of us ate a large bowl of hot delicious ramen. While I tried to forget the memories of me and Naruto at Ichiraku's I listened more or less to Hidan's constant talking about Jashinism, some heathens he already had killed, his fights, the pleasure of pain except when his head was chopped off, and so on. Despite the fact that it totally annoyed me I now knew that I'd never let him have my blood. The owner of the restaurant had tried once to remove Hidan friendly because he had scared some customers off with his cussing and loud voice. But Hidan just had threatened him with Jashin and his scythe and now the owner was sitting in a back room shitting in his pants. Well at least we had our ramen.

It already had turned dark as we returned to the crappy hotel. Kakuzu wasn't present and while Hidan walked away searching a bathroom to do his ritual – which contained a lot of blood, I've learned – I lay down on one of the hard mattresses and closed my eyes trying to find some sleep. For a short moment I thought about escaping but it was absurd. Pain would punish and most likely kill Kazumi for this and I wasn't even sure if I could escape, so I gave that idea up and tried ignoring all the animals running around behind that thin wall.

* * *

The papers with the information about the Jinchuriki of the one-tails all lay in front of them in one of the little hotel rooms. They studied them, read over the data, but actually the group already knew the plan: Kazumi would sit on the roof of the building Yura had shown them, waiting for the Jinchuriki. If he would come she had to start a conversation with him finding out his personality, weaknesses, strengths etc. while trying not to be killed by his anger. Sasori and Deidara would wait nearby to keep an eye on Kazumi though they wouldn't move a muscle if the girl should fail and be killed.

Kazumi wasn't exactly sure if the two wanted to kill her or gather information about the one-tails but sadly she couldn't protest against it and so she walked together with the two artists out of the hotel room at around ten o'clock in the evening and toward the building.

Luckily – or not - stairs guided her up to the roof and minutes later she had a wonderful view over the now cool silent and lightened village. It was beautiful, and after half an hour she had completely forgotten that she had to talk to a demon soon and watched totally amazed the clear sky with its blinking stars and the bright full moon. Sometimes people walked on the streets, laughing and talking. It was peaceful until…

"What are you doing on my spot?" asked a dark rasping voice. Kazumi almost fell off the roof because of shock but turned around with an apology smile. A boy with red hair was standing right behind her. His eyes were blue but they had dark shadows, on his forehead was a red kanji for love, he wore black pants and shirt and on his back was a huge brown vessel.

He looked at Kazumi threatening and darkly while the sand from the roof slowly started to move, reaching out for her.

"Eh… I'm sorry" she smiled, ignoring the dangerous situation she was in right now. "I didn't know this was your spot, I just wanted to have a great view over this village so… I'm deeply sorry; but if you want we could sit together on the roof." Kazumi smiled with her most innocent mask she had while her heart was beating fast.

The boy still stood there, arms crossed, like a statue, not moving a muscle while the sand lifted itself up of the ground.

"I don't want any company. So leave now or I have to kill you."

I would do this with pleasure, Kazumi thought, but if I retreat now Sasori and Deidara will kill me anyway. So she stayed where she was and only titled her head to the side. "What's your name? I'm Kazumi." Still smiling she stretched a hand toward the boy.

He hesitated for a moment but replied: "My name is Gaara of the Desert."

* * *

I was being waked up in the middle of the night from Hidan who was hitting my side.

"Stay up bitch!" he screamed while I crawled off from the mattress, yawning and stretching.

"Why are you screaming like this?" I asked tiredly.

"That dumbass told me to wake you up so that we can finish our fucking mission."

"What mission? It's in the middle of the night!"

"I found out that our target usually sits every evening in a bar in this town, drinking and looking out for women" Kakuzu said totally ignoring my protest. "To separate our target from his friends the blind girl will be our bait."

I blinked "What again?"

As an answer Kakuzu just threw something that felt like a bag in front of my feet. "You'll dress in these clothes, go with us to the bar, angle for the target's attention and lead him outside, alone, so that I and Hidan can question and deal with him. Understood?"

"So I have to act like a whore?" I really hoped I understood him the wrong way.

"If you want it like this: yes. And now get dressed; I won't waste any time because time is money!"

Groaning and too tired to start a useless argument with him I grabbed the bag and disappeared into the bathroom while full-mouth-idiot sat in a corner and laughed his ass off.

* * *

**Gaara appeared yay! Next chapter he'll either kill Kazumi or start a conversation… meh.**

**Remember that this story plays in Naruto, not Shippuuden, so he's still evil.**

**Please rate, review and vote!**


	18. Chapter 17

**Wuhu, I've managed to upload exactly in a week :)**

**Thanks to Konoha-11-are-cool and mg4of6 for the reviews and xXFallen-Angel-Of-DarknessxX for following, favouring and the review.**

**This chapter will be again about the lovely missions of the girls.**

**Chapter 17**

I hated them! I totally hated them! They forced me to wear clothes that were definitely too short and tight. I even had no wear a skirt! A skirt! I hated my life.

Full-mouth-idiot only whistled as he saw me coming out of the bathroom and offered me to go out on a date with him, as an answer I've only send him flying out of the window.

Now we were standing in front of that bar in which our target, Akito, currently was. I felt a lot of people, and not one of them had a proper stand.

Kakuzu had told me everything I needed to do on the way and even though I didn't like the plan one bit, I couldn't protest so I just followed those two assholes inside the stinky and noisy bar.

"He sits on the third table on the right side of the corridor; he's the left one of the group."

I nodded as I could feel him. He was heavy and his voice that reached even us was loud, nerving and drunk.

"We'll keep an eye on you; just guide him outside without anyone else!" Kakuzu ordered me and then left with full-mouth-idiot who was smirking and staring at me the whole time since I've left the bathroom.

Sighing and blowing my hair out of my face I walked on the corridor that guided directly to the bar and between some of the desks. I made sure to walk slowly and extremely near across the table where the target was currently sitting at. I felt hungry eyes on me and I knew why: A little girl in sexy clothes, blind and helpless… Damn perverts!

I've reached the table by now and looked with my blind eyes directly at that Akito before I proceeded to go away, but a hand suddenly grabbed my arm and made me stop. I smiled slightly; of course I anticipated this before from the man's food stance.

"Hey pretty girl", Akito who held me spoke, "are you the first time here? I've never seen you here before."

I turned around; trying to act like Kazumi would do, innocent and shy.

"Yes, I just came into the town today", I said with thin voice but loud enough that he would hear me.

"And what are you doing with those losers you came in with? They don't deserve your beautifulness, why don't you sit with us? My name's Akito and you are…?"

I had to admit for a drunk his voice was almost clear and steady.

Smiling again I answered: "I'm Tora, those men are only business partners of my dad, and they brought me here. But I shouldn't sit to strangers." I wanted to turn around but the guy didn't let me go of course.

"Come on sweetheart, I'm a well-known man and I invite you."

I hesitated for a moment but then gave in. "Fine" I said and moved to his desk where five other men were present, while two girls were sitting on the laps of two of the men. Akito also pulled me onto his lap and I had to fight against the want to break his nose. I hated my situation and the people who brought me into this.

* * *

"Gaara…" repeated Kazumi the name of the Jinchuriki. "I like the name. So tell me, do you like the view over this city too? I do, it's really beautiful, and I've got my silence and time to think. Do you agree?" She asked, still smiling while Gaara didn't move, just the sand that now surrounded the girl.

Kazumi stared at the blue eyes of the boy, fighting against Masayoshi who wanted to look through the boy's past. Finally he said: "I agree, but you're not silent."

"I'm sorry, but if you want I can shut up." She made a gesture that zipped her lips shut.

"I want you to leave. It's not safe around me" he said warningly with his raspy voice.

"Come on, no one can find us here."

"But I am the danger."

Kazumi only titled her head. "You? But you look cute, not threatening."

What did I just say? Kazumi asked herself as even the sand stopped while Gaara stared at her slightly dumbfounded. The boy looked at her suspicious while Kazumi just turned around; showing him her back, hoping that this wasn't a big mistake.

Kazumi continued looking at the roofs of the village, trying to be as relaxed as possible.

She first looked up as clothes were shifting, and saw Gaara sitting down next to her, one foot of him dangled off the building while his blue eyes watched the dark sky.

"You aren't from Suna" he stated.

Kazumi shook her head. "I'm here with two friends of my family. They have to do some business in Suna and I wanted to see the village."

Still feeling his piercing eyes on her she asked: "Why do you look at me like that? Is something wrong?"

"You're the first person in a long time that doesn't run away as soon as it sees me."

By now Kazumi couldn't hold back her curiosity any longer and looked into his eyes with Masayoshi's power.

_He was alone, always alone. They called him a monster, threw things at him, and shunned him._

_He was a monster. Everybody hated him._

_His mother, his father, the villagers… Even Yashamaru did. _

_Yashamaru…_

_He showed him what love means. He silenced the demon. He wasn't afraid of him. _

_But no, in the end he wanted to kill him too, like all the others before. He never loved him, no one did._

_His only purpose in live was killing. Killing and blood, that's why he even existed, that's when he felt alive._

_He was a monster, a demon. _

_They hated him but could do nothing but staring._

_He hated them, but he could kill them all. And he would. _

"Are you alright?" Kazumi suddenly heard a voice. As she looked up she saw in Gaara's face again, the marked face of a tortured soul.

"Yeah… I'm fine, thank you" she muttered. Her heart was still beating fast after she just saw the marking points in his terrible pass. "I just wondered why you do think that you're a threat. Why did you say you want to kill me?"

Gaara hesitated for a moment but answered. "I'm a monster because a demon is sealed inside of me. I'm a threat to the village and to the people, they all hate me and so my father tried to kill me five times already, but the sand protects me. It's like a curse, I don't get hurt, I don't die, and I have to exist. I asked myself the question so often: Why? Why do I exist? What reason am I living for? What is my purpose? Now I know it: It's to kill others. As long as there are persons I can kill, I exist and live. And she will be satisfied."

"Who is she?"

"My mother. With her last breath she cursed the village with me, hoping I will destroy it and the people who killed her. She wants their blood."

Gaara still stared at her, blankly, but with a little surprise in his eyes.

"Why don't you run? Are you too afraid that I might kill you? Maybe she'll be satisfied with your blood." Gaara grinned madly, and again the sand on the roof moved around their bodies.

Kazumi was afraid by now, very afraid. She shouldn't have asked him about his past. Kazumi had to hurry to calm him down or she had to use Masayoshi's power and attack him though she didn't want this.

So Kazumi gulped down her fear and looked at him instead with a sad smile.

"Gaara, I've seen a lot of monsters in my life" Kazumi whispered. "They all did terrible things, but you know what? You are not one of these monsters. If you would be a monster, you'd already have killed or hurt me. But you didn't but joined me sitting on this roof, watching over Suna and talking. Maybe that demon inside of you is a monster, but you Gaara; you are different than this monster. I know it. And that's the reason why I don't run, because I'm not afraid. And I don't want to fight against you but only enjoy this beautiful view over Suna."

Mostly it wasn't even a lie. She wasn't afraid of Gaara, but of the demon inside of him, its powers and what would happen if Gaara couldn't control it anymore.

Gaara's eyes widened in surprise, but suddenly he turns around, clutching his head in pain. "Please… please don't do this… I promise you to bring you better blood, but not hers. Please, I'm begging you, don't force me, she isn't worth it. Stop this… please… mother."

For a moment Kazumi really feared that the demon came out and thought about running away, but just the thought of it felt wrong and so she only put a hand on Gaara's shoulder.

"Gaara, listen to me. I meant what I said: You're not a monster. The demon inside of you is one, but not you. I believe that deep down in your heart you're a very nice person. Whatever happened to you, it's not your fault, you're not evil, the others just think that but they're wrong! Please don't confirm their opinions by letting the demon win! Fight against it, try to calm down! I know you can do it Gaara, and I'll wait here until you manage to suppress it. I won't run away."

Suddenly Gaara stopped shaking. The spinning sand fell down and lay on the roof motionless. Breathing heavily the red haired boy turned around, looking at Kazumi with wide wet eyes and total surprise.

Sighing in relive Kazumi leaned back, she knew that the demon had disappeared for now.

"Did… did you mean what you said?" Gaara asked with a cracking voice.

Kazumi smiled at him, nodded and then gave him a quick hug. "Every word of it", she whispered. She felt sorry for him. Sorry for the pain he went through, sorry for all the rejection he got, sorry for what the villagers turned him into, sorry for the heavy burden he had to carry on his shoulders since his birth. Kazumi only knew him for a few hours; she never met him before, but every time after she looked into someone's soul she had the feeling to know this person for her whole life. She knew his secrets, knew what happened to him and knew his real self. Kazumi felt incredibly close to Gaara right now and really hoped that he would manage to survive against the demon and Akatsuki.

"Gaara, here you are, we've searched you everywhere!" a sudden voice interrupted them.

A blonde girl with a huge fan and a boy with violet painting in his face, a black cap and a mummy on his back had appeared on the roof.

Kazumi had seen them in Gaara's memories, they were his siblings.

"Gaara, father wishes to see you", the girl said, her eyes moving from her brother to Kazumi and back again.

Gaara stood up with his usual emotionless controlled expression and walked slowly toward the two.

"Who's that girl Gaara?" the boy asked suspicious.

"No one", his brother replied with his dark raspy voice. "She's just a traveller."

With a last glare at Kazumi Gaara's siblings turned around and started to walk down the stairs but stopped as Gaara again faced Kazumi. "I'll be gone for some time, but if you ever come back to Suna, I'll be sitting on this roof again. I really enjoyed watching at the village with you."

While his siblings only stared in shock and surprise, Gaara's lips formed into a small smile as he turned around and disappeared into the night.

* * *

It was the fifteenth time that that disgusting guy tried to grab me, and the fifteenth time that I've slapped his hand away. Of course his friends saw that and they all laughed at him again, enjoying his attempts to hit on me. I already tried several times to go outside with that Akito alone, but his friends wouldn't ever let him alone and so I had to suffer once more. I even had to drink alcohol that I didn't manage to spill away first though I really hated the taste of it.

It was past midnight, the people got drunker and more pervert in every second, the horrible smell in the bar almost made me gag and right now I wouldn't even complain against the hard mattress in that apartment.

Finally as I couldn't stand it anymore I stood up. Of course Akito hold my hand, asking with his drunken voice: "Hey sweetie, where are you going?"

I smiled as much as possible, cracking already my fist. "I'm sorry but it's really late and my father will get worried if I won't appear. It was fun with you, but I have to leave now."

The men all complained but I made a step toward the door. I didn't care about Kakuzu, full-mouth-idiot or the mission anymore. I only wanted to go out of this shithole!

"But it's dark and dangerous out there for such a pretty young lady" Akito said. "I'll come with you to protect you."

He also stood up, swinging an arm around my shoulder. Of course his friends stood up too, but surprisingly Akito hold them off. "I want to be alone with her. Don't worry; I'll be back in an hour."

I felt his dirty smirk and knew that he would never let me go home. Pervert ass! But I didn't mind, at least he'd be alone if I'd show him how helpless I really was.

So Akito dragged me outside, and I took instantly a deep breath of the fresh cold air. Oh how I've missed it!

By now we had reached an empty street. I knew that Kakuzu and Hidan were following us and I wasn't one bit afraid as Akito suddenly pressed my body to the wall of a house.

"I can't wait any longer", he breathed out, grabbing under my shirt. "I want you right here and now."

With a quick gesture and a wand of stones I pushed him away from me, created a rock as big as a head and threw it at the pervert. He stumbled back, grabbing after the knife he had in his pocket, but I was faster. In a second his lower body was caught in a prison of stones. His face was the only thing that looked out and I just could imagine the surprise in his eyes as I smirked at him evil.

"You won't do anything today" I told him.

Clapping his hands Hidan jumped down, his scythe in his hands. I knew it was a scythe because he had told me everything about it and how he had killed so many persons with it. Kakuzu followed him closely.

"W-what's going on here?" Akito asked confused, struggling against his little prison. "Who are you asses?"

"Shut you fucked up mouth", Hidan snored.

"We heard that you know some information about the Akatsuki" Kakuzu said calmly.

"Oh! Yes, yes I do! Why haven't you said this in the beginning? Let me free and we can handle out a price for the information you want."

Wow this man was damn stupid.

"I won't pay a rat like you anything" Kakuzu grumbled darkly, "especially because we are the Akatsuki."

It needed a moment until it made click in the alcoholic brain of him.

"Oh hey eh… I-I'm sorry okay? I didn't know it. Listen, it's not my fault, I didn't know you'd really exist!"

"What motherfucker told you that stupid shit?" demanded Hidan to know.

"I… I don't know!" he replied scared. "A man came to me and paid me a lot under the condition that I'd tell the information he had given me to as many people as possible. I agreed. I'm sorry okay? I don't know who this man is, I swear!"

Did he just start to cry?

"How did he look like?" Kakuzu's voice was as cold as ever which made the man gulping.

"It was dark… He wore glasses, normal clothes… I don't know man!"

"Can I finally sacrifice that heathen?" asked Hidan impatiently.

"Yes, we're done. Tora, you can release him."

Raising an eyebrow I stomped the earth back into the ground. Instantly the man ran away, but Hidan just laughed. "Running like a coward won't save you from Lord Jashin you shitty heathen!"

I followed Kakuzu, but as soon as we left the street I heard a loud bloody cry and Hidan's crazy laugh. I shivered slightly. Although I hated this pervert stinky Akito, I didn't want to be in his skin right now.

* * *

**I needed so long to write the scene with Gaara! I really hope that it's okay. And he gets a hug yay! Maybe he and his siblings will appear later once more but I'm not sure yet.**

**Please rate, vote and review to let me know what you think of that chapter.**

**Next chapter Tora will have a slight hangover, so stay interested!**

**Love you all, your one and only evil mastermind :D.**


	19. Chapter 18

**Thanks to Konoha-11-are-cool and mg4of6 for the reviews; and to Angelique Peyrelongue and Konoha-11-are-cool for favouring my story.**

**Chapter ****18**

Although I had fallen asleep as soon as we had entered the crappy hotel room, I was still tired as I was waked up roughly in the next morning. One reason for my tiredness was that it had been past two am as we finally had arrived at the hotel. The second reason was full-mouth-idiot who didn't appear once in the night but stomped loudly in the room at sunrise as I wasn't even close to be awake. The third reason was that said idiot seemed to be in a good mood so he decided without even asking to drag me outside.

"Let me go asshole!" I yelled tiredly as we left the building – and I felt immediately all the feet running and walking up and down the streets. Groaning I clutched my head. I had a big headache like billions of needles were doing acupuncture on my poor head right now.

Too weak to fight against full-mouth-idiot's tight grip I let myself being dragged along the streets until my head was close to explode.

"Wait… please" I managed to say.

I felt full-mouth-idiot's eyes on me as he started laughing. "I know this look. Don't tell me you have a fucking hangover from this little tiny alcohol you've drunken? Damn you're a fucking pussy!"

"Shut up" I growled "And bring me back to the hotel."

"No way bitch. But I know what will help you, so come one!"

I followed him unwillingly until he settled me down onto a bench, in the western – I think it was west – part of the town. It was a place surrounded by shops and food stands and behind me was a splashing fountain.

"I'll bring you some water and try to get some pills, you stay here."

I nodded weakly and put my feet from off the ground onto the bench. All the people who were tramping on the street and were causing endless vibrations made my headache even worse.

Groaning I buried my head in my arms, tried to calm down and hoped that Hidan would come fast with his medicine.

* * *

Smirking Hidan walked to the next hospital, stopped the nurse he met in an empty hallway and told her to "get some fucking medicine against headache or I'll sacrifice you to Lord Jashin, do you damn bitch understand me?" After he showed her that he was serious by cutting her shoulder she gave him with shaky hands the medicine.

Pf, fucking heathen, he only thought. Of course he killed her, just for fun, because a ritual would need too much time and he knew the pain that came along with a hangover too well. Hidan dragged the nurse's body into an empty room nearby 'cause Kakuzu would be angry if he again let his victims lay around, because that always meant attention or something like that. The first thing that that old geezer had asked him this morning was if he had taken care of the body of that traitor. Ts, of course he had, as well as with the dead bitch with which he had spent the night. By Jashin that had been an awesome night. She really had understood her work.

Smirking Hidan left the hospital to buy some water for the girl and food for him nearby and walked back to the bench he had left the blind girl on.

The only problem was that she wasn't there.

Confused Hidan looked around, munching on the sandwich. But there was no black haired little blind girl in sight.

Cussing he went to a nearby stand, pushed the customers who were waiting in the line to the side and asked the seller if he had seen the girl on the bench. The man said yes but he had no idea what had happened to her. Grumbling Hidan went to the next stand. He asked everyone who had a stand near that damn bench but nobody had seen the bitch. No one knew what had happened to her.

In the end Hidan stood again at the bench, throwing the water away he had bought for that girl.

Where in Jashin's name could she be? Maybe she felt that bad that she went back at the hotel. Yes, that could it be.

Grinning Hidan made his way back toward the crowd of busy people until he entered that fucked up room.

"Oi, Kakuzu I'm here."

"I hear you" the geezer responded grumpily. Then he looked up and narrowed his red and green eyes. "Hidan, where's the girl?"

The Jashinist frowned. "I fucking thought she would be with you."

"And why would you think that? She left the room with you."

"Yeah but you see, I wanted to bring her some shitty medicine for her headache but as I came back at that damn bench on which she should be waiting the bitch wasn't there anymore and no one had seen her, so I thought she would be with you." Shrugging he took a seat on one of the mattresses.

Kakuzu's gaze was ice cold as he looked at his partner. "You let her alone? Even if Leader said that we should have an eye on her?"

"Ts, relax, she had a fucking hangover, and no one runs off with that. Also I don't remember that this damn Leader said anything like this."

"Yes because you never listen you moron! I go and search her; you stay here in the case she'll show up. I hope you can at least do this."

"Fuck you Kakuzu!"

* * *

After Kazumi had reported everything to Sasori and Deidara they decided that their mission was completed, also because the Jinchuriki seemed to leave soon. So they had left Suna in the same night and had flown on Deidara's birds back.

Kazumi was so happy that it was night. Even though she shivered slightly because of the cold she preferred it to the hotness of the day.

The bright and magic looking moon shone from the star filled black sky as they flew over the endless sand.

When the first shafts of sunlight were shown on the bloody red and orange sky they already had passed the desert. Now they were – according to Sasori – only half an hour away from the hideout.

Kazumi was happy that they were about to reach their goal soon because hours ago Sasori had decided that they should walk so that they wouldn't draw attention and now Kazumi's legs and feet hurt like hell. Only pure willpower let her continue walking and as they finally reached the hideout which was protected by a genjutsu, she was so happy that she almost made a joy dance – if she would have the energy left to do that.

As soon as they entered the cool hallway they heard Hidan yelling and screaming angrily. So they had to be back from their mission too, Kazumi thought, smiling slightly. Maybe she could visit Tora before she would take a shower and go to bed.

But of course they didn't let her rest but dragged her into Pain's office.

Maybe if Kazumi wouldn't be so tired and exhausted she would have noticed something but so she only listened to Sasori with half a ear as he reported what had happened while she looked forward to a comfortable mattress.

"That was everything Leader-sama" Sasori ended.

Pain who sat like usual behind his desk, Konan with her blank expression standing next to him, only nodded. "Alright, you can go now."

They bowed slightly and turned around as Pain again said: "Kazumi, you stay here."

Raising an eyebrow and cussing in her mind she again faced him as the door shut behind Deidara.

"What do you want Leader-sama?" she asked politely but suspicious and suddenly alerted. Something was off. She couldn't tell what it was exactly, but the sudden cold atmosphere in the room made her run shivers down her spine.

Pain still looked at her with his ringed eyes, showing no emotion.

Suddenly Kazumi knew that someone stood behind her. But before she could turn Pain said "You know what to do" to the figure.

The last thing she saw as she tried to turn around was the glimpse of an orange and black mask as everything turned black.

* * *

The moment Kazumi woke up she knew that she was in deep trouble. She was chained to a wall, her hands were tied over her head and her feet barely touched the cold ground. She was in a dark little cell; the walls and floor were made out of black stone and were covered in different seals that made sure that nobody could escape. The door was in iron and a small burning candle was the only light source because there were no windows.

Damn, she thought while fear was rising inside her. What had happened? Why was she in that prison cell right now? Was it because of her failed attempt to try to deceive them? Did they find out about Masayoshi? But how? What was with Tora? She had heard Hidan, so that meant they must have already returned from their mission. Maybe something did happen to her?

But before she could continue thinking the door swung open and the masked man entered.

He didn't even bother to put on the Tobi façade, his aura was dark and threatening and it made her shiver in fear.

"Why am I here?" she whispered while she tried to glare at him with cold eyes. Kazumi wouldn't show him that she was scared and nervous.

"What do you think?" he asked darkly.

"Is it because you figured out that I'm not quite the shy girl you thought I would be?"

He tilted his head to the side, not breaking eye contact with her once – well, she thought that he looked at her but she couldn't tell with that mask. "It's a part of the reason, yes, but the main one is your blind friend."

"Tora?" Kazumi asked surprised.

"That idiot Hidan let her alone for a time and she took that opportunity and ran off. She escaped."

Kazumi frowned. That didn't make sense. Why would Tora run away?

"Pain is pissed, me too and the only way out of here for you is to tell me the truth, Ishi Kaneko."

Kazumi's head snapped up as she heard her actual name. How did he know?!

He paused for a moment while Kazumi gazed on the ground and bit her lips.

"I was in the dragon village to check the story the host told us. And I found out some interesting things but I would like to hear them from you personally. So please tell me your story, I'm very interested in hearing it" _Tobi_ demanded in an almost mocking voice.

Luckily for Kazumi Itachi had warned her before so that she had been able to think about a believable story on her way to Suna.

Otherwise she would have been really fucked up now.

"You're right, I am Ishi Kaneko. My father was a businessman who had connection to shinobi and used them. I was his daughter but he never paid me much attention so that the most people didn't know that I even existed, although I appreciated this. That's why I started to deceive the people and spied on them. I found out that my father wanted to free the dragon and I was curious so I followed him. I saw everything: How he and these shinobi tried to seal the spirit away, how it killed them all, and how it took control of Tora's body. She really was just only there by chance. I ran away after that, fought my way through the land until you guys captured me. That's all."

"Hn."

"I told you my story, it would be only fair if you would tell me yours" she said grinning a bit. Her own and Masayoshi's curiosity let her almost forget the situation she was currently in. Kazumi only wanted to know who the hell that man behind the mask was!

The man chuckled. "You're a prisoner right now girl, don't forget that. You can be happy that I let you live for now. But that's only the case if you're going to support us to find and catch your friend again" he added in a warning tone.

Kazumi frowned. "Tora didn't run away, I swear!"

"In the moment I don't care why she disappeared, but I want her back in this hideout as soon as possible."

"Okay, I'll help you" Kazumi whispered. She had a feeling that Tora was in deep trouble right now, and she wanted to help her out even if she had to work with the Akatsuki.

The masked man nodded. "Good, but you still tried to mislead us. To prevent you to from doing that again and as a warning you _will_ be punished." With that _Tobi_ left. Kazumi gulped slightly and leaned back into the cold wall. Just now she noticed her quick heart beat and the knot of fear in her stomach.

"_I could help you out of this cell" _a sudden feminine voice said growling. _"I'm strong enough by now."_

"_No! Masayoshi don't do it please!"_

"_But they're going to torture you, I know it! I won't let that happen, I won't let you getting hurt!"_

"_Tora is in danger, and I have to help her. Even if you can bring me out of this cell, you can't fight against all the Akatsuki yet and I don't want to reveal to them that I am the host. Please, hold yourself back. I can do this."_

In that moment the door of the cell opened once again and a grinning Hidan with his scythe in his hands entered. "You know bitch, I don't understand why everyone is so worried about the fact that that blind bitch escaped. Indeed I'm happy about it. I mean, first I killed that fucking nurse because I needed medicine for the girl's hangover and now I can do whatever I want to you. Sadly this fucking Leader said I can't sacrifice or kill you, but you'll wish I can because you're going to beg me to end your shitty heathen life bitch."

Kazumi tensed immediately. She knew that Hidan was a masochist. She knew that he enjoyed pain. She knew that he wouldn't stop until Pain told him to do so.

"_Ishi…" _Her voice was filled with pain and sadness, but also with a little understanding.

"_No. Please, don't interfere."_

Masayoshi was quiet after that and Kazumi glared at the Jashinist who pulled a kunai out of his cloak. She wouldn't give in that easily.

Hidan's grin only widened. He made a step forward until their bodies almost touched each other, and then he placed the top of the kunai at her neck and cut her soft skin slightly. She didn't lean back as he licked the drops of blood away.

Kazumi was neither surprised as his skin colour turned black and white after her blood was in his system, nor was she as Hidan took a few steps away and stabbed his own hand with the kunai so that he could draw the circle with the upside down triangle in it.

"I hope that Lord Jashin isn't too disappointed that I can only do half of the ritual. But your damn screams will hopefully satisfy him."

Without warning he dug the kunai deep into his left upper leg. Kazumi groaned as the same wound appeared on her leg and made it giving in but she pressed her lips tightly shut. If the chains wouldn't keep her up she would have lied on the ground by now.

Hidan moaned, his eyes widened as he whispered: "Oh yes, this is better than the best ecstasy when the pain turns into pure freaking pleasure."

Another stab; this time he cut his right arm followed by the left one. Blood splashed on the floor and created small red puddles which grew bigger and bigger by every second.

Her side, her belly, a cut close to her right eye, but she remained silent.

Kazumi's clothes were soon shredded and bloody, sweat ran into her eyes and made her blink, she panted heavily and Hidan's insane laugh echoed from the walls.

She didn't cry, she didn't scream, at least not until she couldn't take it anymore.

It took long, longer than any of the Akatsuki members had thought, until her first high pitched scream, filled with endless pain and agony, was heard throughout the basis.

* * *

**What do you think happened to Tora?**

**The next chapters will be bloody and filled with violence too.**

**Please rate, review and vote!**


	20. Chapter 19

**Thanks to Konoha-11-are-cool, mg4of6, Beyond Birthday Friday the 13 and dimensiontimetraveler for the reviews; to secret-pen-source and dimensiontimetraveler for fallowing and favouring my story and to all the other wonderful people out there who read what I'm writing.**

**Have fun reading :D**

**Chapter ****19**

"Hidan, stop" Konan's cold voice demanded as she stepped through the cell door. Hidan turned around, his maniac grin turned into a frown and then into an angry impression. "Why? I'm not done with the bitch yet!"

"Yes you are" Kakuzu who had followed Konan grumbled.

"Pain decided that the punishment was enough, so get out now!" Konan glared at him dangerously and the Jashinist hesitated for a moment but then he pulled his scythe out of his chest, snored, and stomped out of the room, changing back to normal.

Quickly Konan hurried to the chained up girl. She was conscious, but only barely. She panted heavily, blood was running down her body and Konan had to be careful that she didn't slip on the sticky substance.

Carefully the Origami user loosened the chains what caused Kazumi to fall down. She was too weak to stand on her own. Konan picked her up and laid the thin girl on a place that wasn't covered with blood. Kakuzu pulled her red and shred clothes away so that he could try to heal her wounds and to stitch them up.

Groaning in pain the little hands of the girl turned into fists.

"That idiot always has to overdo it" Kakuzu growled, holding Kazumi's aching body down.

"How bad is it?" Konan asked, trying to hide her fear. She couldn't help but liking the girl. Kazumi had a strong spirit and she knew that she would fit into Akatsuki. She also had understood why Pain needed to punish her, but still… She just had been happy when Pain finally decided that it would be enough and she had sworn to herself that if Kazumi wouldn't heal, Hidan would regret it.

"With Sasori's help I might heal her, but she lost a lot of blood and it could be that we have to transfer it from one of us. But in that condition even my stitches won't heal her."

Konan nodded and stood up. "I'll bring Sasori."

"But he should come into the hospital section, I can't treat her here."

"Understood."

* * *

As I woke up I was surrounded by darkness. Pitch black darkness that remained even as I tried to open my eyes.

For a moment I knew nothing. Not my name, my age, my story; nothing. I only felt a little bit dizzy and every time I tried to concentrate, my thoughts were slipping away.

Where was I? I couldn't move, but was lying. The underground was cold and hard and it made me shiver where it touched my bare skin. I tried to move my arms or feet, but couldn't. It was like I've been paralysed.

Fear was starting to rise inside me. What was going on? Where was I? What had happened? Who was-

Tora. My name was Tora. The memories came back, well only the memories since I woke up in that forest. But how did I get here?

I closed my eyes, thought deeply, searched my brain after information and tried to hold them while fighting against that dizziness and my tired mind.

I had been on a mission with Kakuzu and Hidan because that drunken bastard had told information about them. I had been the bait. In the next morning I have had a headache, but Hidan had dragged me out to bring me some medicine. I've been on that bench, clutching my head…

What had happened next?! I had no clue.

Sighing I tried to move again, but it still didn't work. I wasn't bound or something, it was just that I couldn't move.

I tried to yell. "Hello?" It sounded more like a croaky whisper. My mouth was dried, my lips a little bit busted because of the dryness. When did I drink the last time something? How long have I been out cold?

I tried it again: "Hello?" and again. So long until my voice wasn't raspy anymore but a very loud and angry shout.

"HELLO?! Is there anyone? Make me free, now! Damn you asshole!"

I cussed and screamed, hoping that someone would come, and that it covered the fear I've felt.

Did Pain find out that I wasn't the host or that we lied to him?

What the hell happened?!

I stopped in my outburst when I suddenly heard something. It was hard to hear, but my ears did it.

A low hissing that came from my right. Something moved under me and the table like object on which I was laying on. The hissing now came from my left and went to my feet. A material was rasping against the ground as the creature moved. It went upwards, still hissing. The sound was familiar to me and it sent icy cold shivers down my spine and let me trembling. I didn't know what it was, but I knew that I hated it. The creature was now on the table next to me. It crawled forward, and then suddenly moved on my body. I let out a squeal as it landed on my legs.

Trying to push it away I fought against the paralyses. Come on body, move!

Suddenly my leg did move indeed and the creature landed with a loud hissing and splashing sound on the ground. In a rush I rolled myself over the table and landed with a groan on the ground. I was still partly paralysed but I would leave this scary place, even if I had to crawl out!

I felt that I was somewhere underground. The place had a lot of tunnels, hallways and rooms but I knew which way to take instantly.

Pushing forward, away from that hissing, I crawled to the door. I pulled my self upward and gripped the door handle tightly.

But before I could open it, the hissing crawling creature had closed the space between us. I barely felt the pain as something dug inside my skin. I just felt the spreading numbness reaching out from my right feet. My hand slipped from the handle, I stumbled back and landed on the ground breathing hardly. Again I couldn't move and my mind started to turn black. The last think I heard was the triumphal hissing from the creature.

* * *

"_Kazumi__..__.__"_She knew that she knew the voice but she didn't want to hear it.

"_Kazumi!"_ Groaning she tried to block that irritable voice; she wanted to swim in the friendly darkness that surrounded her for a bit longer…

"_Kazumi, open up your damn eyes, now is not the time to chill!"_

Growling angrily she opened her eyes and asked loudly: "Be quiet!"

For a few seconds there was total silence and Kazumi blinked a few times to clear the picture of her surroundings. She winced as she met dark and red eyes. Kakuzu, she remembered.

But she thought that Masayoshi had called her?

Confused she tried to sit up to get a better view of the room she was in but a sharp pain in her chest made her hiss and forced her back down. As Kazumi lifted the blanket that was covering her she inhaled deeply. She looked like a mummy! Every inch of her skin was wrapped up in bandages!

"What… what happened?" Kazumi whispered out, swallowing deeply.

"Hidan punished and almost killed you" Kakuzu replied with his growling deeply voice.

Hidan… Yes, she remembered him. The pain, the agony, Masayoshi's helpless growls, her screams, the blood…

Suddenly she started to shiver, her hands shook in fear and she hid them under the blanket quickly.

"Leader-sama wanted to speak you as soon as you woke up" Kakuzu informed her and was about to leave.

"Wait" Kazumi's weakened voice stopped him. She knew that she could never make it to Pain's office without fainting on the way.

"Can you… can you please ask Leader-sama if he could come? I'm too weak to move."

Kakuzu grunted in response and disappeared.

Tired she closed her eyes.

"_You can rest later, but not now! There are important things to deal with!"_

Not now, she protested, drifting off into sleep.

A loud growl inside her mind made her wake up instantly and heart racing she looked around frightened – only to stare into the ringed eyes of Pain who watched her emotionless.

Behind him _Tobi_ was leaning against the wall, watching her through the hole in his mask.

Their little talk in the cell came in her mind again. He found out her real name but luckily not that she was the host instead of Tora. Tora…

"Where's Tora?" she asked bluntly, fear in her voice.

"That's what we wanted to know from you" Pain replied calmly. "She disappeared on her mission."

"I don't know where she is, but I don't think that she ran off" she said eyeing the masked man, remembering his words. "Maybe she was taken or had to hide from someone?"

"From who?" Pain asked, raising slightly an eyebrow.

Kazumi shrugged, regretting it instantly as pain shot through her shoulder.

"I don't know" she whispered with weak voice. After a moment of thinking she asked: "What was the mission about?"

The two men looked at each other but then Pain again turned to her and answered: "They had to question and take care about someone who had told around information about Akatsuki."

Kazumi just asked the next question that came into her mind: "Where did the man have the information from?"

"Someone told him, but he couldn't tell where it was or what he looked like."

"Who could know something about Akatsuki?"

The masked man suddenly chuckled. "She is indeed smart. We had thought about these questions too, and there is only one answer…"

Kazumi raised an eyebrow curiously; her pain or wounds were completely forgotten by now. She wanted to know what had happened to Tora and she knew that Masayoshi was listening carefully too.

"Orochimaru" Pain answered. "He was a former member, but left after he tried to take Itachi's body and his Sharingan. We tried to get rid of him several times, but he's hiding well."

"Not until yesterday" Tobi continued.

"What did happen yesterday?" Kazumi wanted to know.

"Orochimaru and his followers attacked together with Suna and the Jinchuriki of the One-Tails Konoha" Pain said, watching her.

Kazumi's eyes widened. Jinchuriki of the One-Tails… Gaara!

"_Well he did say that he had to leave Suna", _Masayoshi mentioned and pictures of Gaara's past and feelings again swept over her.

"Kazumi!" Pain's sharp voice brought her back from the sad and painful memories to the little hospital in the Akatsuki hideout.

"There are only three true possibilities regarding Tora" the masked man said: "One, she ran off. To find her again we sent Zetsu searching after her. Two, she somehow kept the eye of Orochimaru. He has a slightly sick interest in people with specialties like the dragon spirit or her earth controlling, which he could use for his experiments. In that case we have to find her as fast as possible before he gets any information from her. Three, someone else we hadn't heard of appeared but in the moment we can't check it."

"The followers of Orochimaru who attacked Konoha" Pain continued "all came from Otogakure. That's why I'll send two teams to the Sound; and one near Konoha in the case that she'll reappear there."

Kazumi nodded, biting her under lip. She was worried about Tora, what if she was kidnapped by that Orochimaru? What if – like Pain said – she would tell him information about Akatsuki? If they almost let Hidan kill her just because she deceived them, what would they do to Tora if she would tell anything?

Damn, they had to find her! Luckily Akatsuki had skill in tracking people down.

They would find her. They needed to find her!

"Kazumi" Pain again addressed her "I want you to go searching after the host too." Surprised she looked up at him, then to the masked man, and back to Pain. "W-why?"

"Because she trusts you and you know her probably the best from us" Pain replied. "We have to catch her fast, and I think that you also want to find her."

Kazumi nodded.

"Good, Konan will come and take care about you." With that he turned around and left. The masked man pushed himself away from the wall, looked at her for a moment and disappeared too.

A couple of minutes later Konan came in with a tray of food and a bottle of water. Just then Kazumi noticed that she was damn hungry and thirsty. How long had she been out cold?

"_Two days"_, Masayoshi answered her. _"Your wou__nds were very serious, you should__ be happy that you even survived."_ She heard concern in her voice but also the unsaid promise that if Hidan would have killed her she would have ripped him apart.

"Thank you" Kazumi smiled at Konan who nodded, but her eyes weren't that cold like in the beginning of her caption.

She forced herself to eat slowly so that she won't puke everything later out. The whole time Konan stood beside her bed and watched her, but it wasn't a cold stare like from Pain but a caring warm one. When she was finished Konan placed the tray away and helped her into the bathroom to wash her body carefully. Kazumi's face went pale for a second as she saw her bare skin. Even if the most blood was gone it was still red and the scars from the wounds would never leave. She looked like a walking zombie, her hair had more knots than she could count, she smelled after sweat and blood, and she had dark shadows under her eyes. But at least she was alive.

After Konan gave her something to eat that would help her to regain her strength and chakra she left with a bow.

Half a day, that was the time she had to rest according to Konan, then she would fly with Deidara and Sasori to Sound where they would meet Itachi and Kisame.

Tora, she thought, laying back into the pillows and closing her eyes, hold on please, I'm coming.

* * *

When I woke up I didn't feel that dizzy and confused like the last time, but my head still hurt. Also I could feel my arms and legs, they weren't numb anymore, but it didn't help because they were bound now. I was still lying on the cold table and I knew that someone else was in the room.

"I know that you are there, asshole! Who the hell are you and what do you want from me?!" I shouted, suppressing my fear and with only a little shaky voice.

I heard a slight chuckle and then a man said with a hissing voice: "But my dear Tora, after all the time we've spent together, you should know me very well."

My blood froze, my heart sped up, and fear pressed my insides together and made me feel sick. I shook in fright and my eyes widened in horror as I recognized the voice. Memories came up; memories which my mind wanted to forget and let me wince.

Endless pain and agony, my own frightened screams that echoed from the walls, sticky blood, a fire that burned slowly away my insides, and the rattling of chains.

I relived that horror nightmare again in my mind, all my confidence and bravery was gone within seconds. Everything that was left was blank fear.

"It was very impolite from you to run away, Tora, but imagine my surprise as Kabuto told me that he saw you in the Village Hidden in the Grass. Thereby he only wanted to take care about the Akatsuki we had baited with telling someone information I still had about my friends. But you, you're more treasure than every one of them will ever be, don't you think so? And now we can continue where we left in my experiments, to find a way how to solve the problem with your blindness."

I didn't listen to him. Instead I had crawled into the furthest corner in my mind and lay there in a foetus position. I knew what would come now.

But it didn't make it easier as that monster made the first cut, connected me with his machines and pushed something through a syringe in my system. All my strength had left me and all I could to was whimpering and screaming my soul out as the pain became too much for me.

* * *

**In the case it was unclear: The hissing crawling creature was a snake that poisoned Tora in the end by biting her. So Tora was kidnapped by Kabuto and is tortured by pedo-snake now.  
**

**I still want to know: Shall Sasuke leave Konoha and join Orochimaru?**

**It would also be very great if more than three people would vote in the poll. Seriously guys, I'm still not sure about the romance question, so please help me out!**

**And don't forget the comments!**


	21. Chapter 20

**Thanks to mg4of6, Konoha-11-are-cool, and miricakechan1 for the wonderful reviews. It's always good to see that you enjoy my story and continue reading it.**

**Warning: This chapter contains unnecessary violence and cruelty.**

**Enjoy :D**

**Chapter 20**

I lay in the darkness, unable to move. It hurt. It hurt so much. Tears leaked out of my eyes and mixed with my sweat.

I hold onto the dirty ground, clutched my fingers into the straw and tried not to move my feet.

They hurt…

The monster wanted to know more about my ability. He wanted to know why I could control the earth. He wanted to know how I could _see_. And he wanted to make sure that I never could escape again.

Even though the assistant of the monster, the man named Kabuto, did come in earlier and had treated them, it didn't take away the pain.

The monster cut them. He cut into my soles of feet. He took away the skin. He pushed needles inside them. He destroyed my eyes.

My body shook from another sob.

I knew that no one would come. No one could save me. I would die in here.

Through the agony I've felt during the experimentations, bits and pieces from my memory were coming back. I had been his prisoner once. I remembered the face of the monster: Pale skin, yellow slits as eyes, a licking tongue, the cruel smile. And next to him his assistant: Silver hair, uninfected by my screams, pushing up his glasses. They were monsters and they had experimented on me so long until I've lost my eyesight. Alone in my cell I've figured out how to see without them, I've used my other senses. And so I had been able to escape.

But that won't work again. Because now I couldn't see, I couldn't feel. The only thing I was capable of was lying there, sobbing and crying, to wait for my death.

* * *

The following day they reached the outskirts of Otogakure. Kazumi was still weak and exhausted, but Sasori took care of her wounds while they were flying on Deidara's bird, and he gave her some pills to give her strength.

They met with Itachi and Kisame in a nearby forest under a huge and strong tree.

"So what exactly are we going to do?" Kisame asked, gripping the handle of Samehada with a grin.

"Orochimaru is going to know soon that we're here" Itachi said. "So we have to act quickly."

"I've got a spy under Orochimaru's men" Sasori meant. "Three weeks ago he gave me the exact positions of their current hideouts."

"Kazumi" Itachi addressed the girl "I want you to go into Otogakure to try to get information from the ninjas. Maybe some of them know something."

Kazumi nodded. She could use Masayoshi's power not only to see into a soul of a person, but with a little bit more effort she also could see through regular memories the person had from the last five days. She would do everything to save Tora, even in her weak status.

"We split up" Itachi went on. "I'm going into the north-east area, Kisame the north-west, Sasori the South-east and Deidara the South-west of South Country. We'll infiltrate every hideout and when anyone has a trace; inform Leader so that he can give the information to the rest."

"Why do you have to decide who is going in what direction, Uchiha, un?" Deidara asked darkly.

"Shut up brat" Hiruko's dark voice grumbled. "Now is not the time for that. Also not all of Orochimaru's hideouts are in Sound Country. If we're unlucky, the girl is somewhere else."

"Yes, but this is the safest land for Orochimaru and after the attack on Konoha he fled toward the Sound Country" Itachi said. "We have no other choice than checking these hideouts first."

"How is Orochimaru looking?" Kazumi asked curious. She wanted to know it in the case that his face would appear in any memory of the ninjas in Oto she was going to question.

"Pale skin, black long hair, yellow eyes" Hiruko answered.

"He has something snaky" Kisame grinned.

Kazumi frowned as she remembered something. Masayoshi also noticed it.

"Itachi, can I have a word with you?" she asked suppressing a shiver.

The other members were more than confused but didn't say anything as they ran away.

"Do you remember that I told you that Tora had been already kidnapped once?" she asked him whispering. Itachi nodded, looking at her blankly but with a little curiosity.

"I saw it in the memory of someone who had visited the slave trading group to buy some men. Well, in his memory I saw him and another man experimenting on Tora. I think that the other man was Orochimaru. He looked like you described him to me."

Itachi narrowed his eyes slightly. "I understand" he said calmly and disappeared as well.

Worried Kazumi walked to Otogakure. This Orochimaru must have known that Tora was in the Hidden Grass Village and recaptured her to continue his experimentations. Kazumi started shaking slightly as she remembered what these men did to Tora. Pictures about the girl laying bleeding and screaming on a steel table popped up in her mind. And the cold, satisfied but uninfected feeling of that glasses-wearing guy.

Tora, hold on, please…

* * *

I had no idea how much time had passed. The only sounds I heard were the screaming and yelling from other prisoners. I knew that I was sealed away in a cell. Even though I'd be in a normal room with an open door, I couldn't escape.

Why was he doing this to me? Why me? Why did this monster want me to turn into a succeeded experiment that desperately?

That Kabuto had come again some seconds, minutes or hours ago to check my feet roughly. He didn't say anything as I had bit my lip bloody, whimpering and struggling. He only changed the bandages and put a tray of food and water in front of my face.

It was still there. I didn't touch anything of it except the water. What use would it have to eat it if I would vomit it later anyway?

My hands were pressed on the ground. At least they could feel a little. Every time a person was about to come down the hallway my cell was connected to, my heart beat faster and I shook heavily, trying to crawl farther into the corner and making me invisible.

But they didn't come to take me.

My eyes closed slowly and I tried to steady my breath. I was exhausted and drained.

No, I couldn't sleep! I had to stay alert!

But my body felt so heavy. Maybe I should sleep. Just to escape the pain.

Footsteps. They came closer.

My head yanked up. I shivered uncontrollable.

They were coming…

But the weight of that person, the steps; they were familiar to me.

My eyes grew big as I recognised him. But… but how was it possible? What was he doing here?

No, I must be wrong. My mind played tricks on me; it was only a fata morgana.

The person came closer to my cell. He passed it, without getting slower.

"Sasuke?" I whispered out. My voice was quiet and shaky.

The footsteps stopped. The person turned around. I felt eyes looking at my miserable form.

"Tora?"

I nodded, not sure if he could see it. It was him, Sasuke the emo kid, my team partner.

"W-what are… are you doing h-here?" I asked weakly and with a rasping voice.

"I could ask you the same. I thought you were captured by the Akatsuki."

"Yes but… but that monster… he caught me again. Y-you should run. D-don't fight him, search help." My voice broke and I couldn't continue speaking.

"Hn" was his only commentary. Then he turned and left me again in the darkness. His steps weren't hasty, he didn't run. Instead he continued walking to the heart of the hideout.

* * *

With a facial expression like nothing had happened Sasuke entered the dark room with the snake throne where Orochimaru usually was – when he wasn't experimenting.

"Sasuke… is something wrong?" the Sannin asked hissing. "Or why are you here?"

"I want to train, now" Sasuke said darkly, glaring at the snake man. Kabuto who stood nearby shot him a warning look.

"Watch your tongue young man. You're talking to Lord Orochimaru after all."

"I don't care. I joined you to train, and not to sit all day in a room, staring at the wall."

Orochimaur sighed. "You're so right Sasuke, I apology. It's just that a test subject who I thought was lost appeared again. I'm so excited about it, but I'll start the training with you right away" he said standing up and walking over to Sasuke who frowned slightly.

"Do you talk about Tora?"

"Yessss" the Sannin hissed, his eyes sparkling. "A person who can control earth and feel vibrations, isn't it amazing? I wonder if the same goes for the other elements too."

"Tora is your team mate, isn't she?" Kabuto asked, pushing his glasses up, watching the Uchiha carefully as they walked down the halls.

"She was" Sasuke corrected him. "I let my old life behind me."

"I hope so. But you'll stay away from her cell in the future, we don't want anyone interfere with it."

"Hn."

A few hours later Sasuke returned to his room after the training. He was unhappy. The whole time Orochimaru didn't seemed to be there with his mind. He probably had thought about his new toy, Tora, the whole time. However, the young Uchiha didn't left his village just to wait until the snake had finished his experiments. He wanted to train, he wanted to become stronger so that he would be able to defeat his brother, and this blind girl did cross his plans.

But she also had been prisoner of the Akatsuki, so maybe she knew information and the current location of Itachi. He had to question her about this, no matter if Kabuto was against it or not.

With a slight twitch of his lips Sasuke entered his new bare room with the table, bed and lamp.

Sasuke would use the blind girl to get his revenge.

* * *

"_This girl must instantly be brought to the South hideout. Nothing shall happen to her, do you understand?"_

_They nodded and his partner slung the unconscious girl over his shoulder. Without further questions they headed from the western border toward the South hideout, not once resting._

Kazumi looked at the silver haired guy in front of her. He was the 25th shinobi wearing the Sound headband whom she questioned, and the first who had known something.

_South __hideout…_

Turning around Kazumi quickly pushed her way through the people toward the entrance. As soon as she was out of sight of the village, she contacted Pain. Feeling his chakra flowing through her body made her shiver, but she ignored it and gave him the data.

They had her. They knew where she was.

Now they had to free her from this monster.

Hang on Tora, Kazumi thought pleadingly, running off. I'll be there soon.

* * *

With all my little strength that had left I had managed to push my arching body up into a sitting position. Sweat, mixed with tears, ran down my face, some of my wounds had reopened, but I was sitting on the straw, leaning against the cold wall behind me.

When Sasuke returned I asked him with thin voice: "Why… what are you doing here? Why do you walk around freely?"

"It's because I am free. I decided to leave Konoha and train with Orochimaru."

Emo-kid was working with that monster?!

But before I could ask something else he questioned me: "You were with Akatsuki and must have met my brother, Itachi. Where is he?"

"You want to kill him, don't you?"

"Hn."

"I don't know where he or the others are. Hell, I don't even know where _I_ am!"

"I don't have the time and patience, so answer me: Where is Itachi Uchiha?"

It was the truth: I had no idea where he was. Maybe in the hideout which was somewhere in the Rain Country, maybe on a mission, maybe… I didn't know. I couldn't answer Sasuke's question so I saved my breath and stopped talking, because my dried throat hurt with every word I said.

Even if I would have known it, I wouldn't tell him. He worked with that monster together! The monster that tortured me!

My hope I had felt when I first had seen him, the hope that he would help me escaping, was shattered.

I was stuck in that hellhole, forever, until my death which would hopefully come soon.

Feeling Sasuke's glare I glared back the best I could.

Then he turned around and walked away, leaving me alone in my misery.

* * *

His angry footsteps echoed from the walls as Sasuke walked back. This damn girl, how dare she refusing him to answer?!

Normally he would have used his Sharingan on her but since she was blind it was useless. And if he would do any physical damage to her Orochimaru would notice it.

Thinking about what he should do next Sasuke noticed Kabuto first as he turned the corner to go to his room.

"Where were you?" Kabuto asked him suspicious.

"Why should I tell you? I'm not one of your test subjects who are locked away all the time."

They stared at each other for a few seconds, not trusting the other person one bit.

Finally Kabuto broke the silence in saying: "By the way, the Akatsuki are in Sound, I guess they're searching the blind girl. In case they find this hideout and show up, be prepared."

Sasuke nodded and walked past Kabuto into his room.

A plan was forming in his mind. And a small smile crept onto his lips. Everything was working in his favour now.

* * *

**I'm still waiting for some votes on the poll. Seriously guys, it doesn't take that long to click on my side and the question, and answering it. I still don't have a clear result and after that arc I'll have to decide whether there should be romance or not, and who should be involved, so please please please VOTE!**

**And don't forget the reviews of course! They always make me very very happy :D  
**


	22. Chapter 21

**Thanks to Konoha-11-are-cool, EverlastingAngel26435 and mg4of6 for the reviews; and to read'it'but'dont'believe'it and xXJuuLXx for favouring and following my story.**

**You're awesome, guys!**

**Chapter 21**

With the help of Masayoshi's chakra Kazumi had ran in inhuman speed to the hideout of Orochimaru.

Trying to catch her breath she stood near a river in front of a high stone wall. A couple of feet behind her started a small forest.

"Do you search the blind girl?" A voice suddenly asked from behind her. Kazumi spun around and saw a dark haired boy standing there with a blank expression. She immediately recognised him. The similarity to his brother wasn't to overlook. It was Itachi's little brother, Sasuke Uchiha.

"Where is Tora?" Kazumi asked as blankly as he did, suppressing her emotions the best she could. Even though she boiled in her insides she couldn't allow all the anger, despair, and hate to slip out. If she wouldn't keep a cool head she would make mistakes. And that could have a catastrophic outcome.

"You must be with the Akatsuki when you show here up, so you have to know my brother. Tell me where he is and I tell you where you can find your friend."

"Yeah, why should I believe you? You're working with Orochimaru, what if I'll walk straight into a trap?"

"You won't. I'm not loyal to Orochimaru and in fact I _want_ Tora to leave. Her presence only crosses my plans. So where is Itachi Uchiha?" he asked stepping closer.

Kazumi frowned. She knew she had to come to Tora quickly, who knew what this monster did to her in that moment. But she didn't want to tell Sasuke the current location of Itachi.

Without blinking once she lied: "Itachi is in the west of Otogakure. He is heading to this base." Kazumi knew how to lie believable, and so Sasuke nodded and said:

"When you enter, follow the hallway. Take the fourth twist on the left side, then the second on the right side and the third on the left. At the end of that hall is a sealed door. Destroy the seals, behind of it are the prison cells. When Tora isn't in any of the cells, pass them and turn left. You'll come then to the laboratories. I don't know in which she'll be, but I'm sure you'll hear her."

Kazumi nodded as coldly as she could with her racing heard and the fear being like a heavy stone in her stomach.

Sasuke then left and Kazumi turned around to destroy the boulder. She followed the way Sasuke had described to her and soon crossed all the cells with the mutated humans in it; some of them were only barely alive. But Tora wasn't there.

So she walked past another metal door and came to a long hallway with doors on both sides. Suddenly she heard a scream, filled with agony and endless pain.

Tora…

Growling and trembling from fear what she would see behind that door, she rushed into the room. Tora was lying bounded on a steel table. Her feet were bleeding and the black haired pale man that had to be Orochimaru just pushed a syringe under her skin.

"Stop it and go away from her!" Kazumi screamed. The Sanin looked up surprised. But instead of moving he only smirked and licked his lips.

"My my… I actually hoped that one of my old friends from Akatsuki would come but I don't mind your company. Do you want to join your friend?"

Kazumi couldn't control her emotions anymore and anger swapped over her like a tsunami. She was trembling when she saw into these yellow slit eyes and flashed through his soul, memories and thoughts.

_Knowledge was power. He wanted to know everything: Every technique, every jutsu and every hand seal. _

_So he became immortal to gain and collect all the knowledge over the years. His test subjects, they knew all a little of it. They all knew small pieces of the great picture he created. _

…

_He had to change bodies because they were dying. _

_Sasuke… he would be his next body, his next vessel. Together with the Sharingan he could do so much… possessing one of the greatest eye techniques._

…

_She was perfect, a real challenge. __Her body was w__eak, she had not one specialty. He would try to change it. He would turn her into a specialty. _

Gasping Kazumi left his twisted mind and looked horrified at Orochimaru and then to the semi-conscious Tora. She knew… Kazumi knew now some of the solutions to all the secrets.

"You won't experiment on her any longer" she spat out, gripping a kunai.

The Sanin only smirked. His long tongue slit out of his mouth for a moment and his eyes sparkled.

"My dear, I'm almost finished with my experiments. But you, you could be my next one" he hissed.

"_He's not totally immortal"_ Masayoshi said in her mind. _"But he won't die that easily and I'm a__fraid that my power isn't__ completely back__ yet, it would take too much time to fight him__. Also you're still injured from the Jashinist's torture. Kazumi, you have to find another way to defeat him without killing."_

Okay, Kazumi though, gripping the kunai tighter. She knew that she had to summon Masayoshi's power for this. Let's just hope that the Akatsuki won't see this, she thought and pressed her hands together to concentrate on the dragon power.

But the Sanin didn't let her of course. His mouth opened and a white snake crawled out and went with its fangs shown straight toward Kazumi. She quickly dodged and pierced the snake with her kunai. Hissing and bleeding the snake moved a little before it went quiet. Orochimaru meanwhile had spit out himself and snaked now over to her, his mouth was wide opened and revealed a sword. There was not much space in the laboratory but there was a door. Kazumi ran through it and quickly closed it, forming already a seal to lock it. She heard Orochimaru on the other side of the door chuckling, but she just smirked. Now she would have the time she needed to summon the power.

The little room was stuffed with glasses filled with liquids and dead animals; monitors and other medical things were standing around.

Of course the seal was no problem for Orochimaru. After a second it was gone. Smirking he grabbed the knob and opened the door, only to be pushed backward by a powerful force. Wide eyed he watched as the girl stepped forward. A swirling mass of chakra surrounded her. Roaring was heard and two yellow reptile eyes appeared in the chakra that now took the form of a dragon-like feature, standing protectively before the girl.

"**Orochimaru, your heart and soul are rotten. You are evil from the roots of your being, so I'll justice you."** The growling female voice came from the dragon, it echoed through the room and made the Sanin shiver slightly. But not in fear, it was quite the opposite: He was exited.

This was only… fantastic, Orochimaru thought. This power… was amazing. What was she? Could it be that she was a Jinchuriki? He had to find it out.

His surprised expression turned into a smirk as he licked his lips in anticipation.

The chakra-skin of the dragon turned brown and became hard like stone… No, it _was_ stone. Roaring it showed its teeth, and attacked Orochimaru who only stood there, still fascinated by the spectacle.

But suddenly, before the dragon reached the Sanin, someone jumped in front of him, protecting him with long white spears that looked like bones, which came out of his body and made the dragon stop, his face only inches away from them.

"Lord Orochimaru, are you alright?" the man asked. He had white hair and two red points on his forehead.

"Kimimaro…" Orochimaru said still smirking. "It wasn't necessary that you came. But now that you're here, I'd like to turn that girl into one of my test subjects. So she isn't to be killed."

"I understand my Lord" Kimimaro said still pointing with his long bones at the dragon which retreated.

"_We have to hurry"_, Masayoshi's voice echoed through Kazumi's mind. _"It __would take__ too much time to defeat both of them. The Akatsuki or others from that hideout could be here any second. And Tora fell unconscious. We have to save her._"

Kazumi agreed with her. She had to stop them, stop their movements. She grinned as she knew how to do it.

"_Masayoshi,__ recall your chakra__" _she ordered. Instantly the earth version of the dragon spirit was back in her body. Kimimaro used that opportunity to attack. Kazumi though didn't move, she only pressed her hands together, shouting:

"Secret element jutsu: Dragon of the water!"

Kimimaro's bone that came out of his palm was only inches away from her shoulder when water, mixed with chakra, was spilled out of Kazumi's body and covered Kimimaro in an instant. The water froze immediately and engulfed him in ice. The blue dragon version of Masayoshi consisted of water and let everything freeze that came in contact with it. Controlling the dragon Masayoshi and Kazumi let it attack the Sanin and spread water all over him. In an instant he was froze as well as the white snakes that came out of his body.

To save her power Masayoshi called her chakra back and the dragon disappeared. Kazumi looked around panting. Most of the spots in the room were covered with slight ice. Only at the line before her, from the bone-user to the Sanin, the ice reached up to the ceiling.

Kazumi's eyes gazed to Tora. Stumbling she headed to her, destroyed the bounds with a scalpel that lie around and disconnected the cables coming from two machines. She tried not to stare at the wounds that covered Tora's skin. Or at the chest that barely moved up and down. Or at the soles of feet and her palms that were bleeding from deep cuts.

Gulping and afraid that she came too late Kazumi lifted the thin body of Tora up in her arms and carried her outside the room and back through the halls. Her heart was pounding inside her head, her breath quickened with every step she took and she stumbled often. But Kazumi kept going. She had to reach the exit.

She was almost there when Masayoshi said: _"We should burn that place down."_

"_What about the prisoners?"_ Kazumi asked back though she already knew the answer.

"… _My dear, you've seen them. They're barely alive, and they probably don't even remember at their life outside this place. That snake bastard turned them into monsters, and if we'd let them free… A lot of innocents will be killed."_

Even though she didn't like the idea Kazumi agreed on her. But before she could summon the rest of Masayoshi's chakra, all of a sudden a blade came swishing down and almost chopped her head off.

Standing in front of her was Sasuke. His eyes were gleaming bloody red and she could feel the anger dwelling from him.

"Did you really think I'd fall on this lie?" he spat out.

Damn it! Kazumi cussed in her mind. She couldn't fight him with Tora in her arms. Also their time was running out. Every minute now the ice could break apart and then they had to be far away from that place.

"Sasuke, let us through please" she whispered, her eyes begging him. She knew from Itachi's memories that his brother wasn't all bad, just confused. Well, at least Kazumi hoped so.

His eyes gazed from Kazumi to the limp form of Tora. For only a split second his anger was replaced with a tiny hint of sadness… and guilt.

"You said that you don't want Tora to be here" Kazumi kept on talking. She had to convince him to let them pass. "I'll bring her out and she'll never come back again. But I have to do it now, or Orochimaru would come, or she'll die. Do you really want her to die, Sasuke?" she asked softly.

"Hn. I don't care." Kazumi wasn't sure if he really meant it.

"Listen, the Akastuki will come to this hideout soon. You can either waste all your energy on me, or save it for Itachi. It's your choice."

Surprisingly he did think about it… he nodded and disappeared. Kazumi looked around confused, believing that he would reappear again to stab her back. But he didn't. Sasuke decided to let her go – only so that he could fight his brother.

Selfish guy, she just thought but didn't waste any more time and quickly summoned Masayoshi's power. A dragon, consisted of flames, came out of her. With the order to destroy and burn everything down she sent him away while she headed to the exit. The dragon's roaring and the bursting of flames was still heard as she stumbled out into freedom. Turning around she saw that there were maybe half a dozen of holes in the stone wall; fire was bursting out into the clouded sky. The crackle of the flames was so loud that she didn't even hear the death screams of the prisoners and henchmen of Orochimaru as she ran with Tora in her arms away.

* * *

Morphing out of the ground, Zetsu just saw Kazumi and Tora leaving the burning building.

"It seems like they managed to escape" white Zetsu said.

"**The question is just how? That Kazumi hasn't any special combat experience."**

"Just like us. Maybe she sneaked in avoiding everyone?"

"**No. Orochimaru is clever. He would have noticed her. I even doubt that we can ****enter his ****hideout**** unseen."**

"He could have been distracted by the fire. By the way, why is his hideout burning away?"

The black side didn't answer because he also didn't know.

They watched in silence as Kazumi ran away from the stone wall to the nearest trees. In that moment Tobi appeared next to them and took in the whole scenery through his eye hole.

"Report" he demanded, activating his Sharingan.

"**There is not much to report, Tobi. We just arrived her****e**** a few seconds ****ago;**** we only saw them leaving the hideout."**

"Which is burning now" the white Zetsu added and got a growl from his other half.

A loud roaring was heard then and the ceiling of the hideout complex was blast away. Fire reached outside and burnt the grass and some trees. All of a sudden, a burning roaring thing flew out of the hole.

"Is that… a dragon?" the white Zetsu asked amazed. Tobi's Sharingan flashed through his eye hole as he watched the dragon flying down the wall toward the ground. It seemed like the whole dragon was a mass of powerful chakra that was set on fire, like a Fireball jutsu, though this was way more powerful.

The girl, Kazumi, turned around as the dragon approached her.

"Uh oh, it looks like this was it with our new members" the white side said, thinking that the dragon would kill them.

"**No… she doesn't run**** away****,**** instead**** it seems like she awaits it."** Indeed she just stood there patiently and calmly until the dragon reached her – and morphed with her. All the chakra had went straight into her body, Tobi could see it for a split second, before it faltered and the girl seemed to be as powerless as before.

"What the hell just happened there?" white Zetsu asked confused.

His other half needed some time until he answered: **"I would say that this was the dragon spirit.****"**

"But how was that blind girl able to summon it? She doesn't look to be in the condition to do it."

"It's because she isn't the host" Tobi replied darkly, his Sharingan spinning angrily. "The dragon spirit was sealed inside this Kazumi for the whole time."

* * *

**Please don't forget to review and to vote! The poll is still very empty and needs your clicks!**


	23. Chapter 22

**Thank you to mg4of6 and Guest for the reviews, to LydiaTheTattooedLady and lily0yuri for favouring and following my story, and to DWM for following my story.**

**A big thanks goes also to the two persons who voted on the poll! You made the result a lot clearer. I won't close it yet, so you can still vote, but in the moment it seems like there will be pairings, but only a little romance (Thanks Goodness :D).**

**This chapter is more or less a fighting chapter though the fight itself won't be told from anyone's specific view.**

**Have fun reading!**

**Chapter 22**

We sat together on the roof of the hospital, Kazumi watched probably at the landscape while I thought about what had happened since I lost consciousness in the monster's laboratory. The last thing I had felt was the powerful chakra that came from Kazumi as she had summoned the dragon spirit's power. After that Kazumi had brought me to the next hospital where the nurses and doctors had treated my wounds and the cuts at my feet. They were still bandaged and I couldn't see yet; Kazumi had to guide me everywhere. But at least the pain almost disappeared; everything what was left was a slight pulsing in my numb feet.

We hoped that we could stay in the hospital a bit longer until my feet would be as good as healed so that I could see again. We hoped that no one of the Akatsuki had seen Kazumi's dragon. We hoped that they weren't suspicious.

Kazumi had tried to contact Pain but he didn't answer. With every second that passed and we didn't hear anything from the Akatsuki, our worry grew bigger and bigger. What would happen if they'd find out? Kazumi had told me that Hidan had tortured her just because she wasn't exactly who she had said she would be. She also had informed me about Tobi. When he and Pain would find out that we had been lying during the whole time and that actually Kazumi was the host…

I let out a heavy sigh. In the moment it felt like the calm before the great storm.

We stayed on the roof during midday, enjoyed the sudden slight breeze and were silent. Until Kazumi started speaking: "Tora, I have to tell you something…"

I frowned at the serious tone of her voice, looking at the place where her face should be.

"I-I think I know… where your parents live." I just stared at her, and stared, my mouth hang slightly open in surprise.

"What?" It was all I could say.

She sighed. "Back in the hideout I saw in Orochimaru's soul, trying to find out information about you. He had been there, at your house, when his henchmen dragged you away. When you were unconscious I let a wind version of Masayoshi fly around to find the place, and well… she did. It's in Sound Country, not too far from here."

For once I was speechless. My parents… She found them… I could visit them, be together with them… They must be deadly worried by now.

"If you want we can go to them tomorrow, when your feet are better."

"My feet are already better" I said immediately, finding my voice again. "We can go now!"

Kazumi laughed slightly, but then she stopped. I heard her taking a deep breath and then she whispered: "Oh no…"

"What? What happened?"

"They found us. The Akatsuki… The little mini air version of Masayoshi saw them. It's Deidara and Sasori on one of Deidara's clay birds. They're heading directly to that hospital."

"Do they look pissed off or just a bit angry?"

"Hard to say… I guess we have to find it out."

* * *

Kazumi and Tora awaited them on a large field behind the hospital because they didn't want to danger the kind people in a possibly upcoming fight.

The huge clay bird landed a few metres away from them and the Artist duo jumped down.

"You're not trying to run, un?" Deidara asked, a smirk on his face and his right hand in his pouch, probably preparing some clay.

Kazumi frowned, developing a bad feeling about it. "What do you mean?" she asked carefully. "I tried to contact Leader-sama to tell him our location but-"

"Stop acting stupid brat" Sasori growled interrupting her. "We know that you are actually the host."

"Yeah, Leader is fuming of rage right now because of you" Deidara smirked. "He wants to see both of you, un. Not your lucky day..."

Tora took a better stance. She had ripped the bandages off of her feet earlier. Her vision was still not as good as before, but she was confident that it would work. "Sorry to disappoint you, but we won't go anywhere near this guy."

"I don't think you have anything to say in it, un" Deidara said, grinning wider.

"Just let us finish this, brat" Sasori meant, his long metal scorpion tail moved into the air, and the tip of it was lilac from poison. "I hate it to let others wait."

Deidara only snorted but took his hand out of his pouch. With a quick movement he threw some of his bombs toward the girls.

"Stone wall" Kazumi said and Tora created a high wall, the bombs made the stone crumble but it lasted, until Sasori's tail crashed into a weak spot one of the bombs had made and destroyed it. Others of Deidara's white clay animals flew toward them and grew bigger, but Kazumi said at the same time:

"Secret element jutsu: Dragon of lightning." The roaring dragon appeared, morphing out of her body, and sent flashes through the bombs that had almost reached the girls. Kazumi had seen before that Deidara's bombs were Earth-based, and Earth was weak against lightning.

In the meantime Tora held out a hand over the ground, let it shake and with a push of her palm dust and tiny rocks were thrown into the air, clouding everyone's vision. The blond bomber threw one of his birds into the air, jumped on it and left the dusty cloud to get a better view. But the flashing dragon followed closed behind him. Kazumi saw everything through the dragon's eyes and guided it with her own will.

Sasori looked around through Hiruko, trying to detect the chakra signature of the brats. He knew that his partner had flown away and concluded from the loud roaring, the dragon also did. So at least the blind girl had to be somewhere near… but the problem was that her amount of chakra was so little, that it was nearly impossible to detect her. It was more a foreboding than knowing when Sasori turned around and raised his tail in the air. It blocked the rock spear from the blind girl just in second. Opening the mouth of Hiruko he sent poisoned needles toward her but she quickly created a stone wall and directed a line of twisting columns to him. Sasori jumped out of the way, his tail swished to the girl to stab her.

She screamed in pain when the poisoned tip went through her belly. Smirking in satisfaction Sasori landed right in front of her.

"I already told you the first time that you're out of your league." The girl looked at him with her blind eyes but suddenly smirked – and transformed into a rock. Cursing Sasori turned around, just to see how the brat broke through the surface of the ground, slammed her hand onto the earth – and before Sasori could do something the ground beneath him became muddy and slick and captured him. She stood at the edge of the trap, smirking winningly.

"This is the revenge for you poisoning me" she said. Sasori glared at her, of course Tora couldn't see it but she could feel the aura around him darken. It made her a bit shivering but she suppressed it and was about to leave when Sasori loosened one of his traps and sent it into the air. Hundreds of poisoned needles rushed down but Tora only made her stone tent. When the poisoned rain had stopped she sent one side of the tent to Sasori. The upper half of his tail that wasn't covered in mud yet crashed it though.

Loud roaring drew their attention to the sky - though both couldn't see it. Tora for obvious reasons and Sasori because the dust still clouded his vision. But he knew that Deidara was battling the dragon brat and hoped that this idiot would win for once.

Tora decided to go and help Kazumi. She waved at Sasori, saying: "Bye Woody Doll~" and ran to her friend, leaving Sasori who sank deeper into the mud with every second.

In the same time Deidara was battling in the air with the lightning dragon. They flew around each other and although the blond terrorist was faster and more agile he already had to change four times his birds because the dragon had cut off some parts of his clay creations with its flashes. Also Deidara couldn't blow that thing off. It just deactivated every single bomb he threw at it. So he decided to concentrate at the girl that probably lead the spirit, the only problem was that because of the dusty cloud he couldn't tell where the girl was. Despite the fact that she seemed to be the host of the spirit she still had a very low chakra signature. And when Deidara finally made out her position and was about to send her one of his C2 bombs, the dragon flew in the way and deactivated it. It was frustrating at least and Deidara grew angrier with every second, flying away from the lightening dragon while he tried to come up with a strategy.

Suddenly there was a heavy wind blow that almost knocked him off of the bird and abstracted him for a moment. Cursing he ducked just in time before the tail of the dragon chopped his head off and jumped down from his bird, creating a new one. Narrowing his eyes he saw another dragon. Kazumi had created it from the air around her so she wouldn't need that much energy like she used for the lightning dragon. Luckily Masayoshi's power had almost returned so that she had no problem keeping up, waiting for the right moment to strike.

Gritting his teeth in frustration Deidara watched the two dragons. It was very hard to detect the wind dragon because he almost merged with the air. Then it happened: The lightning dragon attacked, Deidara flew a curve to avoid it but didn't see the wind dragon coming. The impact knocked him off of his bird as the spirit sank its teeth into his leg, not letting go.

Deidara screamed, but let his mouth hands munch some clay despite the pain. He covered the wind dragon with the clay and exploded it. The teeth let him go just a second before he crashed into the earth.

The impact knocked the air of the bomber's lunges. Dizzy and groaning Deidara sat up, his bleeding leg hurt with every movement he made but he pushed his body into a sitting position, gazing at the dusted air above him – just to see that the lightning dragon headed directly toward him in full speed, the yellow eyes glowing.

Deidara went pale for a second, his eyes widened.

Then the dragon was there and crashed into him, the lightning let the bomber's body shake in pain.

Kazumi smirked and withdrew the spirit dragons. She had known that she'd be able to beat him with ease. She walked through the dust to the spot where the crushed Deidara must be laying. The dust in the air had more than doubled and a deep impact was shown in the earth. Kazumi glanced into the hole to expect seeing the dead body of Deidara – but it wasn't there, just a lot of clay that had more or less the shape of the Akatsuki member. Growling Kazumi turned around just to see Tora running to her. "Woody Doll is stuck, we should leave now" she said. Kazumi nodded but added a "yes" remembering that Tora couldn't see it.

* * *

A few minutes after the girls had left the earth crumbled at a spot and cracked upon to reveal a pissed off Deidara who fought his way back to the surface. Damn kids, he thought growling.

Panting heavily and bleeding from minor wounds he gazed around to see that the dust cloud was vanishing slowly. His lips twitched into a small smirk though as he saw that his danna was still stuck in the mud.

Sasori didn't even dare to twitch because he knew that it would only cause him to sink deeper. By now he couldn't move; the puppet parts were covered with heavy, sticky mud and made it impossible for him to control them. He just could hope that this brat didn't let himself be killed so that he could tug him out of it.

When the bomber finally appeared at the edge of the mud hole a smirk was placed on his face, making Sasori growl.

"What happened to you danna, un?" he asked. "Are you stuck?"

"Just shut up brat and pull me out of it, now" he demanded.

Deidara chuckled and made a rope out of his clay, throwing it at the puppet master. The only thing Sasori could do was to grip it with Hiruko's teeth and so Deidara pulled his muddy puppet out of the trap on save solid ground.

A second later Zetsu appeared out of the ground, his dark half glaring at the art duo. "**You idiots let them escape!"**

Sasori and Deidara only glared back. The puppet master was stuck for now in Hiruko because the mud prevented him from moving just a single puppet part. He had to wait until it dried, though he hated waiting.

"Leader won't be pleased to hear it" the white Zetsu said.

"The girls were more powerful than we thought" Sasori replied. "But it won't happen again. Next time they're finished." It was a silent promise he gave them.

* * *

Far away, in the highest tower in Amegakure, the two Leaders of Akatsuki agreed that the girls were no longer their prisoners, or possible future members. They turned out to be powerful enemies who deceived them on purpose and tried to kill two of their members while trying to escape. The host and the earth-controlling blind were traitors who knew too much about the Akatsuki and could endanger their whole mission. And so the Leaders decided that they had to stop them by any cost before they would slip out important information about the organization.

Their punishment would be a cruel and slow death.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! I never thought that this battle scene would turn out to be that long, but well…**

**Please leave a review, and vote if you haven't done it yet.**

**Thank you~**


	24. Chapter 23

**Yeah, here comes my super-fast update! Thanks to mg4of6 and Konoha-11-are-cool for the reviews.**

**Chapter 23**

After our fight we ran. We ran the whole time with the little chakra we had left, to be far away from the Akatsuki. At least we hoped we were. We first stopped when we almost collapsed, near a small town.

Deciding that we should rest a bit before continue running we went into the town and Kazumi stole money from some rich men so that we could buy a little hotel room. It was cheap but luckily not as crappy as the room I had stayed in with full-mouth-idiot and money-geezer.

As soon as we were in the room we lay down, our hearts were racing and our legs felt like pudding.

"What shall we do now?" Kazumi asked finally.

I shrugged. "I still want to visit my parents when that's okay."

"Of course, we're almost at their house. But what shall we do after that? We attacked the Akatsuki. They know that we lied to them. They won't just shrug it off; they're going to hunt us down until the edge of the world!"

"We could go to Konoha. I'm sure that Tsunade will protect us, and they're after Naruto as well, so we can team up and fight against them together" I suggested. I really wanted to see my old friends again. Just now I realized how hard I actually missed them.

"Then we have to run fast, because it's quite some distance."

"Can't you fly on that wind dragon like this Deidara did on his birds?"

"No, it's not solid enough. Also the chakra would hurt us more than holding us and-"

"Yeah yeah, you don't need to try explaining it, I won't get it anyway" I interrupted. I was too tired now to listen properly.

We were silent again, until I felt someone move closer to our room. First I thought that the person had also a room in that floor, but then I recognized him.

"Shit, they're here" I managed to say before it knocked.

Kazumi cursed and in an instant we stood, facing the door with our weapons in our hands.

"Who is it?" she whispered.

"Stuck-up-ninja" I said and then he called through the door:

"Kazumi, Tora, I know that you're in there. Please open up. I have to talk to you."

"Itachi?" Kazumi said, and I felt her kunai falling on the ground while she was walking to the door.

"Damn Kazumi, what are you doing?" I half-screamed half-whispered. "He's one of them!"

But she didn't listen and opened the door.

I couldn't believe that… I thought staring hopefully burning painful daggers at her.

Stuck-up-ninja entered with a polite "Thank you" and closed the door behind him. In a blink of an eye I had surrounded him by rocks. "One movement and I crush you" I threatened, still not trusting him.

"Tora, what the hell are you doing?! Release him!" But I ignored Kazumi and asked the Akatsuki member instead:

"How did you find us and what do you want here?"

Calmly like nothing had happened stuck-up-ninja also known as Itachi Uchiha said: "When Tobi grew suspicious about you I placed a seal on Kazumi so that I'd know where you are in case anything would happen. I'm not here as your enemy, I want to help. But we don't have much time before Kisame gets suspicious."

Wow, these were a lot of words from his mouth… Sadly I couldn't detect a lie and so I had no reason to crush him. I let the stones disappear but still glared at him.

"Pain decided that you shall be treated like Akatsuki's enemies who can damage the organization. Therefore, if he catches you, he'll force you two to tell him who you told Akatsuki's secrets and will kill you afterwards."

"We already suspected that something like this would happen" Kazumi said.

"Hn. Pain and Tobi aren't the persons who forgive easily. They'll hunt you down as determined as they do it with the Jinchuriki. You have to go into hiding, change your looks, your personalities and maybe fake your deaths. That's the only way."

I frowned at his words. Bloody hell, that sounded too crazy to be true, but I knew better. Our life turned upside down because of the escape, again. My hope that I could return to Konoha, or to live peacefully with my parents, was shattered within a few seconds. We only would continue running.

"Tora, would you mind leaving us for a few minutes?" Kazumi asked with a soft voice. I narrowed my eyes but sighed and walked out of the door without questioning her. I'd ask her later why.

Standing in the hallway I thought for a moment to overhear them, but my growling stomach decided different and so I went to buy some food.

* * *

"You cast a seal on me? Seriously?" Kazumi asked angry.

"Hn. I wanted to know you save." His voice and expression stayed the same, he was as stoic as ever.

"But why? Why do you care about me and my safety?" she asked confused. The first time they had talked he made it clear that he wouldn't help her if Pain would find out.

Itachi was silent, but he pulled something out of his cloak. It was a necklace with a silver heart. Her eyes widening in surprise Kazumi stared at it as she recognized it.

"I wanted to give it back to you" Itachi said. She only continued staring at it. Her mind was racing, remembering the day of the ninja-battling-competition in Konoha.

"How…?" She looked up at him and suddenly it all made sense. "It was you?"

"Hn" he simply said, smiling slightly.

* * *

(Flashback (from Kazumi's pov))

_It was ca. five years ago when I was 11. There was a big ninja-battling-competition in Konoha. My father had been near Konoha by chance that time and so he decided to visit it, in hope that he could ally with some of the strong ninja. My brother had to accompany him because my father wanted to show him how to deal with shinobi, and I had to come too so that my father could keep an eye on me._

_The competition was placed in the big arena where the chunin exams always took place. We sat near an entrance and watched several ninjas from genis to jounin battling each other – alone or in teams. The mass was cheering and betting on their favourites while my father watched it with sparkling eyes, writing down on a paper the names of those he wanted to make an offer later._

_But I, I was bored. The fighting only reminded me that I could never become a ninja. Instead of giving attention to the spectacle I gazed around and saw the Anbus standing everywhere around with their hooded cloaks and masks. They stood completely quiet and unmoving like statues._

_Behind us was also one of the Anbus, wearing a black coat and a cat mask._

_Smirking I stood up, unnoticed by my father, and walked slowly toward the Anbu._

_"Hey" I greeted him, smiling widely._

_The cat looked at me. "Can I help you, Miss?" he asked. His voice was muffled because of the mask._

_"I don't know… I'm bored, can you entertain me?"_

_He still just looked at me but I imagined that behind that mask he'd either look surprised, raised an eyebrow or smiled._

_"I'm sorry but I have to work. Please go back to your seat." At least that guy was polite but I didn't thought about going back._

_"You're not working. I watched you and your colleagues the whole time. All you do is standing around. I think that you're as bored as me. Did I wake you up?"_

_"Hn." Was that a yes or a no?_

_"I bet that I could do your job too. Give me the mask and I prove it to you. I'll stand here for the rest of the competition, gazing around, looking important."_

_"No." I pouted but didn't give up._

_"Why are you wearing that mask anyway? I mean it's pretty and all, but why?" I looked at him curiously but before he could answer I continued:_

_"Shall no one see that you're actually bored as hell and day sleeping the whole time? Or are you all ugly? Can you only become an Anbu when you're ugly? You should ask my brother then." I smirked. The Anbu was still unfazed._

_The people cheered and howled loudly as probably one of their favourites won another match. From the corner of my eyes I saw my father jumping up and clapping, my brother joined him. I made a face and turned my attention back to the cat._

_"You should better go back to your seat so that you won't miss more of the competitions" the cat said._

_"Nah, I don't like watching ninjas fight."_

_…_

_"Why?" I looked at him in surprise. I didn't expect him to be curious and asking back. Actually I thought that he wanted to get rid of me._

_"It's because I can never become a ninja. I trained and all, but they said that I've got too little chakra and that it's useless. Although I'm stealthier than some ninjas and I can fight. But still, I'll never be that strong like these shinobis. You're also a ninja, aren't you?"_

_I got a slight nod as an answer. "Are you strong? I guess so. Your parents have to be very proud of you… my father is ashamed that I'm his daughter, he wanted to teach me all the business crap he's doing, but I'm not interested. I hate it! Instead I want to travel around, having adventures. So he concentrated on my brother to put him in my family's footsteps. I'm only the useless daughter that runs barefoot through the village, spies on other people and gets in trouble." There I stood, in front of a total stranger, and disburdened my heart. And he listened! He didn't chase me off, he didn't get angry. Instead he stayed as calmly as before, looking at me through his mask._

_"You shouldn't stop training" he said softly. "Being the best isn't all it's cracked up to be. When you have power, you become arrogant and isolated from the world. Being a ninja isn't always an advantage. Train with that what you have and you'll be strong in your own way."_

_I smiled after his words. "You are very kind. May I know your name?"_

_"I'm sorry but I can't tell you." I nodded, understanding it. We stood there for some time, ignoring the cheers, fighting noises, and yells. Until something crossed my mind and I pulled a necklace out of my pocket. It was a silver chain with a silver heart at the end. "It belonged to my mother. I found it in her stuff." I said quietly, looking up from the necklace to the cat. "I like it but I don't want to wear it because I'm afraid that it gets lost or breaks in one of my adventures. But you know what, I give it to you. It's a present because you listened to me and entertained me. You can do whatever you want with it, give it to your mother, or girlfriend…" I hold the necklace toward him but he didn't make any attempt to take it._

_"I'm sorry but I can't accept that."_

_"Of course you can! And don't apologize so often. Here, take it!" I said but he still didn't do it._

_Sighing I lay the necklace on the ground. "I leave it here. Take it or let it lay around on the ground until someone else picks it up. I really enjoyed our chatting. Thank you very much, cat Anbu. I wish you a lot of success as a shinobi." With a warm smile I turned around and walked back to my seat. My father didn't even look up as I sat down. I still didn't pay attention to the competition, but know and then I gazed back to where the mysterious ninja was standing, the necklace still at his feet._

_When the competition was finally over and we walked toward the entrance with all the other people I saw that the necklace was gone. The Anbu though still stood there like a statue._

* * *

(Flashback end)

Kazumi looked at Itachi surprised. "The Anbu with the cat mask… it was you?" she whispered in disbelief.

Itachi nodded slightly.

"Wow… That's coincidence. Did you know from the beginning of my capture that it was me?"

He shook his head. "I had a slight feeling that I knew you, but I wasn't sure. Not till I saw the necklace in my desk's drawer again."

"So you did accept my present." Kazumi smirked. "But why did you keep it? It's not exactly a male necklace, I had thought you'd give it to your mother or-… oh" I interrupted myself as I noticed what time it had been when we met. "Have you known it then already? That you had to kill your clan?" she whispered.

"More or less. I was just graduated to an Anbu captain. I knew that my clan planned the Coup D'état and that they had to be stopped."

"Oh Lord, and exactly at such a time a little girl comes to you asking stupid questions. I'm sorry…" Kazumi mumbled ashamed. Itachi must have fought with the question of loyalty at that day and the fear of an upcoming civil war if he wouldn't stop it. It surprised her that he even had to be there at the event instead of plotting and being put under pressure by his clan and the elder. And then she had come, telling him that his parents must be proud of him and that he should give that necklace to his mother…

"Don't worry" Itachi said softly and smiled a bit at Kazumi. "I enjoyed our conversation as well. It was a nice change. And I actually wanted to give that necklace back to you because I think that you shouldn't give away pieces that belonged to your mother."

She didn't resist as he took the necklace, pulled her hair away and chained it around her neck.

* * *

After I had walked half an hour through the village, eating, I decided that they have had enough time to tell each other whatever they wanted to. Also I became impatient. If the Akatsuki were after us so badly I wanted to visit my parents before they'd catch us. I wanted to meet them, to tell them that I was fine.

Arriving at our room I knocked once as a warning and entered. Stuck-up-ninja leaned against the wall and Kazumi sat on the bed.

"I hope you discussed everything, because we should go now."

"Where?" The Uchiha asked.

"As if we'd tell you" I mumbled, still suspicious even if Kazumi seemed to trust him completely. "It's our business. Also I thought that you'd know it anyway because of that stalker seal, so why do you even ask?"

I heard Kazumi sigh before she said: "I think I know where Tora's parents live. We want to visit them."

"Yeah but we'll travel without you. Didn't you say earlier that you have to go back to your partner before he gets suspicious?" I didn't want to come at my parents' house with a stalking rogue ninja.

I could feel his gaze on me and stared (hopefully) back.

"Hn. Tora's right, I should go."

Yes! I grinned winningly.

Stuck-up-ninja walked to the door and I stepped with pleasure to the side. He already had opened the door when Kazumi said: "Thanks for the necklace, Itachi."

"Hn. You shouldn't keep it in your pocket because it looks nice at you." Then he was outside, the door closed softly and I felt him walking away. For a moment it was quiet in the room until I turned around to Kazumi, asking confused:

"Did I miss something? What the hell was that?"

But she didn't answer and just stood up. "I think that we rested long enough, don't you agree? We should check out and continue travelling." She quickly passed me and I only stared at her in confusion with my mouth slightly open.

"Kazumi, what is going on between you and stuck-up-ninja?" I yelled, running after her.

* * *

**The first signs of probably upcoming romance…**

**I loved writing this flashback :D Hope you also enjoyed it.**

**Don't forget to review/rate/vote!**


	25. Chapter 24

**Thanks go to LydiaTheTattooedLady, Konoha-11-are-cool, mg4of6, and puppet master1 for the wonderful reviews, and to Chachia for following my story. Also thank you to the persons who voted!**

**Chapter 24**

I stood in front of the door, trying to calm myself. We were there, at my parent's house.

I took another deep breath, shifted uncomfortably my feet, and folded my hands nervously.

I didn't know how long I already stood there, trying to force my hand to knock on the door – but I couldn't. I didn't know what it was, but deep inside me my mind wanted to turn around and run away as fast as I could.

Kazumi put a hand on my shoulder. "It's alright Tora. You can do it." I was so happy that she was there, that she came with me to support me.

Taking another deep breath I finally managed to raise my shaking hand and knocked slightly at the wooden door. First I heard nothing and almost sighed in relief that no one was there and that I had an excuse to flee from that place – when I heard feet steps. A moment later the door opened.

"Yes, what do you want?" a woman asked. I still didn't remember, the voice was totally unfamiliar to me, but somehow I knew that this was… my…

"M-mother?" I whispered unsure with my voice shaking.

There was silence, before she said in disbelieve: "Tora…? Tora!" Then I was pulled into a tight hug. Suddenly I didn't want to run anymore. I only wanted to stay here, on the veranda to my parent's, to my house, and hugging my mother.

"Who's there love?" a manly voice asked from inside and someone else came toward us. My dad…

"I-it's Tora" my mother said and I felt something wet drop from her onto my skin. Just then I noticed that I was crying too. "S-she came back… It's Tora, our Tora."

The man came running to us and a second later I felt strong arms wrap around me and pulling me against a strong chest.

My body was trembling and I didn't even try to hold back the tears. I was so happy…

"We… we should go inside" my mother whispered sniffing and I knew that she was smiling.

"Yes, I guess you're right love." My father cleared his throat. "And who are you when I may ask?"

"I'm Kazumi, Tora's friend. I accompanied her on the journey and helped her finding you."

"She shall come in too" my mother said. "Every friend of our daughter is welcome here."

With my heart beating extremely fast I gripped Kazumi's hand and squeezed it hardly. She didn't pull away but let me hold her. Everything felt so unreal that I was afraid to wake up by every moment. I hoped so much that it wasn't only a dream.

I was so nervous that I didn't pay attention to where we were going. The only thing I felt was that the house was very huge with three floors… and my parents who walked in front of us.

I sat together with Kazumi on a couch, still gripping onto her. My parents sat across from us on another couch, a small table stood between us. I think it was the living room but I didn't care, I only concentrated on my parents.

"Do you want to have some tea? And something to eat?" my mother asked. I nodded and I think Kazumi did it as well.

"Haruto, please bring us tea and food for the two ladies" my father ordered. Yes, he ordered. I felt another light built person enter the room and with a smooth voice he said: "Yes master." It was a butler. We had an own butler! Sweet~

"Tora, may you tell us why your eyes look so different?" my father asked softly.

"Yes, and what happened to you" my mother added. "We were so worried that something happened to you…" I heard her sniffle again and tried to let my own voice sound strong when I answered:

"I was kidnapped by such a mad psychotic snake-bastard. He… he experimented on me and turned me blind. I was able to escape but lost my memories. That's why I couldn't come back to you earlier. I'm so sorry that I arrived only now…" I trailed off, my voice wavering. The truth was that I maybe could have come back earlier, because after all Tsunade the Hokage offered me to send a message to the Sound Village and giving me an escort back home. I had refused, because my feelings had told me not to go back.

"It's okay, dear" my mother said with a warm voice and I thought she smiled. "We're not blaming you for anything. It's just wonderful that you found back to us after all."

My father was quiet for some time before he said: "So, you're blind?" I nodded and I bet that his aura darkened after that.

"But… but I can still see!" I said quickly. I didn't want him to think that I was useless and weak. "I can control the earth and see every movement because of it. I can feel vibrations! And I can fight! After my escape I was in Konoha for some time and I learned to do awesome tricks like tunnels and walls and mud traps and stone fists and column of stones and so on… I managed to beat Kiba, Shikamaru, and all the others who are genin. Oh yeah and then I was kidnapped again, this time from S-rank criminals called the Akatsuki. I also fought against them and I almost won! Before we arrived here we again had a fight against the Akatsuki and I trapped Woody Doll in mud. That was so funny…" I grinned and chuckled a bit. "I know that I was not very strong as a ninja, and I'm still not, but I can control earth! I am strong now, on my own way, and I can fight!" I was so proud to myself, proud that I wasn't a failure to my parents after all.

"Y-you were kidnapped… by criminals?" my mother whispered shocked.

I nodded but added quickly to reduce her worry: "But they did nothing to me, they were even kind of nice. Kazumi here helped me escaping; she was also a captive of them."

I heard my father sigh but it didn't sound happy. My grinning face turned into a frown when he said: "So your shinobi skills are still the same? They didn't improve one bit?" His voice was dark and heavy with disappointment.

I gulped and said: "N-no, but it doesn't matter, does it? I can strike every opponent a couple of feet deep into the ground now…"

"Why should her ninja skills have improved after all?" Kazumi asked suddenly a little bit cold. During my explanations and telling what had happened I had let go of her hand but now I gripped it again.

"I-it's nothing" my father mumbled. "I just thought that when she was in Konoha she could have learned something…" He lied. I could feel it.

"Why don't you tell your daughter the truth, Kaito…?" a smirking voice asked from the entrance of the room. It was the butler, but he didn't act like a butler should. He sounded too confidence, too less-obeying.

"Haruto, what is the meaning of this?! I told you to serve us tea and food!" my father said angrily.

"Your butler Haruto is long gone, my dear Kaito. He's now merely a vessel." While he spoke his voice changed. It was still smooth but with a mocking hissing undertone. And it sounded familiar, all too familiar. My hands started shaking again and shivers ran up and down my spine.

No, this couldn't be…

"Lord… Lord Orochimaru! I'm s-sorry, but I didn't recognize you. It's a pleasure to welcome you in our house" my father quickly said. And then something happened I never would have thought it would: My parents stood up just to kneel down in front of the butler who wasn't a butler anymore. They bowed to the monster that had tortured me.

* * *

Kazumi stared. She stared at the parents of Tora who kneeled on the ground respectively. She stared at the butler which skin started to crumble and fall apart to reveal two yellow shining cruel eyes.

"W-what's going on here?" she whispered confused. Her right hand felt numb because Tora gripped it so hard that the blood was cut out but Kazumi almost didn't notice it.

"Oh, you want to know the truth, my dear? Well, Tora's parents are very wealthy and high respected ninjas. So imagine their disappointment when their only child turns into a failure as a ninja and puts shame upon them. So they came to me, asking for help. Of course I took the challenge to turn a useless child into a warrior and despite her escape and the accidental blindness I can say that I succeeded."

"No, you did not" Tora's father, Kaito, looked up and a slight anger was seen on his face. "She is still a failure as a shinobi, she said it herself."

"You should listen better" Orochimaru hissed. "I couldn't change that fact, no matter how hard I tried. But luckily I found old scrolls and records to solve it on another way and now she is in control of the earth. Her blindness even improved her power so it seems. She's a worthy fighter-"

"But she is blind!" Kaito again said his voice growing angrier. His wife quickly pulled his sleeve to stop him but Orochimaru only said:

"I understand your disappointment, but I assure you that it all worked out. The experiments were worth it. As an excuse for the long wait I'll give you your money back though." He smirked evilly looking at the two shocked girls. "I've got what I wanted. The experiment was a complete success and I'm about to test it on other subjects. But before that, I'd like to know what secret this other girl has." Putting out a sack of probably money and giving it to Kaito he stepped forward toward the girls.

Kazumi quickly came with her friend around the couch, her shock changed into a growl.

"Tora, you can go and join your parents now. You're no longer of use for me" the snake Sanin said, his eyes never leaving Kazumi.

"Lord Orochimaru" Kaito said putting the money away, "it was a pleasure to do business with you. But now I'd ask you to leave my house please. We have to discuss some things with our daughter." Tora's parents stood up. Her mother looked down the whole time, afraid to look anyone into the eyes, but Kaito stood self-confident.

"Of course, Kaito, but I'll take the other girl with me." Kaito nodded. Orochimaru smirked wider and then his head snapped forward, his neck growing larger and larger. Despite her hard grip, Kazumi pushed Tora away from her and dodged the attack, gripping a kunai and cutting through the throat so that the Sanin's head rolled off onto the floor, mouth wide opened. But not even a second later black hair appeared from within the throat of the head and Orochimaru rose from the mouth, chuckling darkly. "My dear girl, I'm immortal. Killing me is useless."

Kazumi put her palms together, summoned Masayoshi's chakra and said calmly: "Secret element jutsu: Dragon of the-"

"Kazumi, behind you!" she heard Tora's voice but it was too late. She felt a hard pain on the back of her head and everything went black.

* * *

I felt the energy coming from Kazumi that was foreboding her dragon spirit. I felt my father moving around her, sneaking to her back. I heard myself yelling a warning, but my father had already hit her. The energy died as fast as it had come and Kazumi lay motionless on the ground.

My mother rushed toward me and pulled me into a hug, whispering again and again: "I'm so sorry dear, I'm so sorry. I swear that we'll never do anything like this again my sweetie. Everything will be okay…" I didn't hear her. I just heard the monster thanking my father, my own shameful, greedy father!

In rage I pushed my mother away from me, yelling: "Don't you dare lay a finger on my friend you monster!"

"Tora! Behave yourself and step back! Don't you talk like this to Lord Orochimaru!"

I felt tears coming up in my eyes. Suddenly it all made sense… why I didn't wanted to come back to that place, why my brain had pushed the memories of my parents away, why I did wanted to run away when I've been on the veranda… I somehow knew it during the whole time… that my parents were monsters too, that they had sold me.

A memory came back. I was on a field behind our house; training with my father, my mother watched us from the garden. Suddenly there were strange ninjas around us, gripping me painfully, yanking me away from my parents and my home. I screamed, yelled for my father and mother to help me, but they only stood there, motionless, letting it happen. The next thing I knew was that I was in a dark cell, scared to no end, whimpering, praying for my parents to come, to save me.

"_They won't come little girl"_ the monster had told me the first time I saw him. _"They were the ones who sold you to me__ after all__."_

In the living room of my parents' house I stood up, shaking in helpless fury, fighting against the tears, trying to calm my mind so that I could beat this monster, so that I could save my friend.

Orochimaru bent down to pick up Kazumi but I shielded her body with earth.

"Like I said, step back!" I growled. I had my whole senses on the monster, to react when he was only moving an inch. That was the reason why I felt too late that my father had appeared behind me. He tackled me to the ground, pinning my body down, pressing a knee in my back, holding my wrists. I screamed bloody murder, but I was helpless. I couldn't prevent the monster from taking Kazumi and disappearing.

Kazumi was gone. My friend was taken, and I was left with my helplessness, my tears and the two monsters who were calling themselves my parents.

* * *

**End of chapter~ Hope you all liked it.  
**

**Please don't forget to leave a review, because they always make me very happy and motivate me to go on. And please rate and vote unless you already did it.  
**


	26. Chapter 25

**Thanks to mg4of6, Konoha-11-are-cool, LydiaTheTattooedLady and EverlastingAngel26435 for the reviews, PurplePantherOfDoom and chance1612 for favouring and following my story.**

**This awesome story of mine (:D) comes slowly to an end. So if you want to vote, do it quick please because now I can still change the course of the probable future love couples.**

**When Tora thinks about her father she thinks it in a sarcastic/mocking/disrespect way.**

**Have fun reading!**

**Chapter 25**

I was sitting on a chair in the very huge dining hall, my father stood in front of me, half-yelling and asking me how I became so disrespectful. I already had turned his voice off after the first word he had screamed into my face.

I was so angry… and sad and desperate and frantic! I couldn't have saved her. I couldn't have saved my best friend against that monster!

I felt so useless and powerless. My father was right. I was a failure, a weakling, a desperate case. Maybe it would have been better if I had died in that laboratory, or if the Akatsuki just had killed me.

Memories came back, memories my mind had wanted to protect me from. I was again strapped on that steel table, screaming my lungs out, crying and sobbing, begging for him to stop. I felt him cut deep into my skin, I felt my body burn away and I felt my sweat mixing with the blood that covered my whole body. But that monster only smirked at me, enjoying my pain. I remembered how he was looking: The black long hair, the pale skin, the cruel smile, the smooth hissing voice and the yellow gleaming eyes. And I remembered his assistant, Kabuto. Merciless like his master, slapping me when I didn't keep quiet, strapping my struggling body onto the table, pulling out the syringe he wanted to push into my skin. I remembered when I once had opened my eyes, I only had seen darkness. My whole body had been arching and numb. I couldn't have moved. Since then I've been only surrounded by the blackest darkness that never had disappeared from that moment on.

"Why do you cry?! Ninjas don't cry and they don't show emotion! They are strong!"

I glared up at him, at the man that had sold me to the cruellest man ever.

"Shut up!" I yelled and my voice was shaking only a little. "Shut up you worthless piece of crap!"

My outburst was followed by a heavy silence. I only could hear my own loud heartbeat and my panting voice. I felt tears rolling down my skin and I wished they weren't there, I wished I could be strong like a ninja. But I wasn't one. I was only Tora, the useless child that could do some tricks with the earth.

"What did you just say?" my father growled. I could hear the warning undertone of it, could feel him already rising his fist.

I didn't care.

"I said you're a worthless piece of crap!" I spit in his face. My whole body was trembling with rage and fury.

"You little… I'll teach you some manners! I'll beat some sense in you!" I waited for the punch to come, but it didn't.

"Kaito, please, no." It was the thin voice of my mother. The whole time my father had been screaming at me she only had been sitting there, sobbing. "She is still our daughter. I think that she just went through a lot during the last weeks… I'm begging you not to overact-"

"Overact? She is disrespectful, ungraceful and clumsy. This is not our daughter!"

"We all should just calm down a bit and sleep over it, okay?" I knew she was smiling and I hated her for that.

But before my father could answer it knocked on the door. Everybody froze immediately, gazing toward the door.

It knocked again. After the fourth time my father moved toward the door and opened it. I could hear him asking roughly: "Who are you and what do you want?"

"I'm here because of your daughter. I want to talk to her." This voice… I listened attentively, recognizing it immediately.

"These clouds… You're Akatsuki, you're-"

"Itachi!" I yelled, running to him. "That Orochimaru was here and took Kazumi, you have to save her!"

"Tora, what are you doing?! Go back into the house and don't interfere!" my father yelled at me before he turned again to Itachi. "So you're Itachi Uchiha, who slaughtered his own clan and is searched all over the world. I don't even dare to ask what you want with my shame of a daughter." I balled my hands into fists but stayed in the middle of the corridor. I probably would be in their way anyway.

I could feel the tension between the two ninjas, every one of them was waiting for the other one to attack first. Then I heard the sound of a weapon being moved. I took even a few more steps back.

My father moved his feet not only an inch when his kunai suddenly fell to the ground and I could feel him shaking. Itachi though still stood there like a statue and didn't do anything. I narrowed my eyes when suddenly my father let out a loud scream filled with pain and agony, and his knees touched the floor. Then I remembered that Itachi had these special eyes, like everyone else from his clan. One of my Konoha friends had told me that.

So my father was trapped now most likely in a genjutsu… Feeling how much he was trembling I was just happy that because of my blindness genjutsu was useless against me.

My ear ringed from the screams and then my mother was coming down the floor. "Kaito! You bastard, let him go!"

I didn't hold her back as she ran with winding speed to Itachi but even stepped back. Not even a blink of an eye later my mother fell to the ground unconscious, the senbon she has had in her hand was slicing toward my feet now.

My father whimpered, bending down on the floor when Itachi finally moved and I felt the kunai being picked up by him.

The sharp blade slid through skin, muscles, bones and flesh. The only sound my father made was a small gasping before he fell to the floor, motionless and dead.

I gulped. But surprisingly I wasn't shocked, nor was I scared or sad that my father had died right in front of me. Instead, I was relieved and glad that Itachi had come to take me out of this horrible place. And I was still fascinated that he defeated both of them so quickly…

"We should go now." I nodded at this and moved past my parent's unmoving bodies, relieved that I couldn't see them, especially the corpse of my father. I couldn't prevent my bare feet to step into the puddle of blood that came out of my father. I used the wall for support to not slip on the sticky substance when I walked past him and followed Itachi outside.

"Can you run?" he asked with his emotionless voice that still sent some shivers down my spine. He just killed my father and was as calm as ever. But then again, he had slaughtered his own clan in one night, so that wasn't exactly surprising.

I only nodded and running we did. We ran away from that house, away from my parents, away from the horror memories and away from my old life.

* * *

Orochimaru ran over the field, nearing a forest. The girl lay unconscious in his arms. The girl with the power the Sanin had no idea what it was.

He ran faster, impatient about reaching finally his hideout so that he could experiment on her. That power... That mass of chakra… That was how he imagined the power of a Jinchuriki must be, but he knew that she was none, at least none of the bijuus. But maybe something else was sealed inside her. Anyway, Orochimaru would find it out and then make her one of his favourite loyal servants. When Sasuke would finally be his vessel and he would be in the possession of the Sharingan, with that girl on his side… he would be more powerful than he ever had been!

Orochimaru didn't slow down reaching the forest. The trees were nothing than a blur as he ran past them, deeper into the woods. When suddenly, he picked up another presence nearby though the person tried to hide it. The presence was directly in front of him and moved quickly into his direction. Orochimaru narrowed his eyes, hissing slightly. He wanted to reach his base and not to deal with some ninja.

The Sanin who had masked his chakra himself moved to the right to avoid the other person. In every other day he would have stopped to find out who it was, and if the person was on his trail. But today was different, today he only wanted to spend in his laboratory.

The other ninja continued running in the same direction and Orochimaru moved farther to the right side, a small smirk on his lips.

That was when something little and white landed in front of him.

"Katsu!" The thing exploded and sent him a couple of feet backwards. He looked into the sky and saw through the trees a huge white bird flying around in circles.

"Did you really think we would let you slip past us just like that?" a voice asked him from his left side and a moment later none other than Kisame Hoshigaki stepped out from behind some trees. The mist ninja was the one whom signature the Sanin had felt.

"My my, what gives me the honour of the Akatsuki being here?" he hissed smirking while he noticed someone all too familiar stepping out from the trees behind him.

"We want the girl you've kidnapped" Sasori's voice came from within his puppet. Orochimaru's smirk grew wider seeing his former partner though he cursed in his mind. He had absolutely no need to deal with them now.

"Sasori, so you're still in that weak organization I see?"

"Stop that distracting talk, snaky" Kisame said grinning, crashing his sword into the ground. "Just give us the girl."

Orochimaru only smirked wider.

* * *

We first stopped when we were almost at the western border of the Sound Country. Itachi had remained more or less quiet during the travel and only had told me that the other Akatsuki were about to take Kazumi back from the monster. I hoped so much that they would be able to cut that snake into several pieces.

"Do you know in which direction Konoha is?" Itachi asked me. We stood on a crossroad; there were large fields all around us. I shook my head.

"Why Konoha?" I asked confused. "I thought you'd bring me back to the Akatsuki base?"

"No, Leader only wants Kazumi. He doesn't know though that I went to search you or he'd have ordered me to kill you. You're free to go."

"But won't he search after me? And what will happen with Kazumi?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to support her as much as I can and take care that nothing will happen to her. Also I think that you must be safe in Konoha."

I nodded. A part of me was happy about seeing my friends again, the other part was sad to lose Kazumi and a small part was still trapped in the house with my parents, the blood and death.

"I'll help you to find the way to Konoha. You have to run fast, avoid bigger villages and other ninjas, okay?" Itachi asked me and then something fluttered through the air and landed on my shoulder, digging its claws into my shirt. At first I shrieked away when that thing croaked into my ear but then I relaxed slightly when Itachi explained that it was one of his summoning crows that would lead the way to Konoha.

"Thank you Itachi. Thank you so much. I know I was always rude to you and didn't trust you, but you're actually kind of nice."

"Hn" was the only thing he said but I could feel him smile a little. "Just take care of you, Tora" he said and then he jumped and ran away. I looked after him with my blind eyes for a while before turning around toward my goal. A loud croak though let me stop in my tracks and the bird jumped away from my shoulder and flew into the opposite direction from where I wanted to go. I sweat dropped but then followed the crow with a sigh, toward Konoha, toward my home.

* * *

Kazumi woke up groaning slightly. Rain dripped onto her skin and she was pressed against something hard. She opened her eyes just to look at a smirking face. She flinched firstly but then recognized the person who carried her in his arms.

"K-Kisame?" she asked with a slightly thin voice. The grin in the blue face widened and the shark man nodded.

Kazumi half sit up and glanced around. They were walking on a stony grey landscape and through the rain Kazumi saw two other figures walking ahead of them which she recognized as Sasori and Itachi, and when she turned around to look across Kisame she saw Deidara following them. They were all dressed of course in their Akatsuki cloaks, this time they even wore the hats with the little balls which ringed with every step they took.

"What happened?" Kazumi asked confused. The last thing she remembered was that snake bastard in Tora's house, her summoning Masayoshi's power, Tora's warning and the hit that made her black out. Placing her hand on the back of her head she felt some dried blood and a slight bruise.

"I thought Orochimaru had kidnapped me" she said confused.

"He did" Kisame answered her. "But we kidnapped you back. That bastard escaped when he saw that he would lose the fight anyway and that Sasori already had grabbed you."

Kazumi nodded slightly. The cold rain washed her dizziness away quickly. "Where are we going?" she asked though she already had an idea.

"Leader wants to see you" the shark man told her. "I don't know though if he wants to kill you or give you a second chance."

Kazumi feared that it was the former. She couldn't let that happen, she had to get away from them and out of Rain Country. After everything she had been through she wouldn't just let herself be killed by Pain or Tobi in the end.

Closing her eyes she searched after Masayoshi, tried to summon her power, but failed every time. Frowning she noticed that something kept her from controlling her chakra flow in general which was lesser than usual.

A chuckle made her looking up and Kisame smirked down at her. "We placed a seal on you to suppress your chakra, and before that I let Samehada suck almost all your chakra. She did really like it by the way."

Kazumi grumbled, but started to panic in her mind. She was so screwed.

* * *

**For those of you who expected an out-written battle scene between Akatsuki and pedo-snake, I'm sorry to disappoint you but I was too lazy to write it and didn't really have good ideas.**

**The reason why Tora calls Itachi suddenly by his name and not by his nickname is because she starts to respect and acknowledge him.**

**Don't forget to review please! And to rate and vote if you haven't done it already.**


	27. Chapter 26

**Thanks to mg4of6 and Konoha-11-are-cool for the reviews.**

**The update took so long because I already was prewriting a little bit the next chapters, so I'd say that there are at least three chapters still coming. And I will add a bit romance in the next chapters because of the result of the poll.**

**Chapter 26**

When they arrived in Amegakure it just stopped raining. Gazing up into the grey dark sky Kazumi walked beside Kisame, totally wet and cold, nervous like hell, but somehow also self-confident. She had had enough time to think about a plan how to convince Pain and Tobi not to kill her. Also Itachi had helped her, he had whispered in her ear that Tora was alright and save, and he had weakened the seal so that she could break it anytime, now that her chakra had returned again.

She could make it.

Konan was already waiting for them at the foot of the highest tower. Kazumi thought she had seen something orange on the giant tongue that came out of the building … Probably one of the Deva Paths who was watching them since they had entered his village.

"You can go" Konan said to the others without any emotion noticeable. "Pain wants to see the girl alone." The others nodded and walked off, Kisame with a great smirk and the words:

"It was nice to know you little one", Deidara with a nod, Sasori without any signs of care though he was in his puppet again so she couldn't really tell, and Itachi gave her a very quick smile when no one else was looking at him. Taking a deep breath Kazumi followed Konan up the stairs.

"Pain isn't sure yet if he should kill you or not" the blue haired woman suddenly said. "Say the right things and act obeying, then he is maybe going to let you live." The girl smiled.

"Thank you Konan." She got a nod and a slight encouraging smile before Konan knocked on a door.

"Enter" Pain's voice was heard from the other side. Konan opened it and mentioned Kazumi to enter it. When she did so, the Origami user closed the door behind her, leaving her alone with Pain who stood at the entrance which was leading on that tongue, with water droplets on his cloak, and his cold emotionless face watching her. And then there was of course Tobi who was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed in front of his chest, his aura dark and threatening.

Kazumi gulped her fear down and faced the two Akatsuki leaders with as much as determination as she could offer in the moment.

"I guess you know why you are here" Pain started speaking, his ringed eyes pierced coldly into hers. "You lied to us, gave us wrong information, escaped and fought against two of the members. You turned out to be an enemy and not a possible ally of the Akatsuki, this means your death, and the same goes to your blind friend."

Kazumi tried to stay as emotionless as Pain was, hoping that her plan would work while her heart was beating loudly against her chest.

"The only thing I coan offer you is to tell me where your friend is, and I'll kill you quick and painless."

Kazumi remained quiet. Pain nodded, not looking worried at all that she didn't plan to cooperate and only nodded at Tobi.

"That wasn't a wise choice girl" said Tobi "because we'll get the information either way."

He walked slowly toward her and then she could see them the first time… his eyes. They were bloody red with black dots, the Sharingan.

"You're an Uchiha?" she asked surprised.

"Maybe, you'll never know" he said in a smirking voice and his Sharingan spun, ready to draw her into his Genjutsu. But Kazumi broke the seal that made her chakra control impossible completely with a heavy push of Masayoshi's power and met his eyes with the dragon's view.

_She was dead, Rin was dead. He saw her dying, saw how Kakashi pierced her with his Chidori – and he couldn't save her._

_Everything became meaningless. He wasn't the naïve child anymore, who believed in impossible things. Now he had a plan._

_He was going to create a new world, a perfect world, where he could control every action and create everything._

_He would bring her back._

_But he would do it on his own, he wouldn't summon Madara, he wouldn't be his tool anymore. _

_He was Obito Uchiha._

Kazumi knew that Tobi saw everything she saw. She knew that he knew that she just saw his past, his goals and his secrets. She smiled slightly as she looked into the Sharingan that stared at her through the hole darkly while spinning widely.

"Pain, would you give us a minute?" Tobi asked, trying to control his anger. Pain looked at them slightly confused but didn't say anything; he just nodded and walked out of the room. As soon as the door closed, Kazumi was slammed against the wall by Tobi aka Madara aka Obito.

"What was that?!" he growled at her angrily. She only smirked.

"The important points in your life, your story, your chances and a look into your soul" she said. "Did you know that this dragon spirit that is sealed inside me once was sent on Earth to wipe out the rotten souls, because she could see right into the human's hearts and decide whether they were evil or good? I can do this too. I can see into every soul by just looking them in the eyes. Your damn mask though always prevented me from doing this, but now you showed me your eyes and tadaa… I guess I'm now the only person in this world who knows who you really are, except for Zetsu."

"That was a really stupid move girl, because now I have no other choice than killing you" he said darkly, gripping her throat tighter but again she only smirked, trying to ignore the sudden cut out from air and the chills his dark voice gave her.

"You wanted to do it anyway, but you know what, the moment you kill me, Masayoshi, the dragon spirit, flies away, with the information about the real you. She can inform anyone she wants about you; I think Pain would be interested about your true plans, or Kakashi that his old teammate is still alive and evil now, or the Kages to know the true leader of Akatsuki…" she stopped speaking, her throat was hurting now too much and she didn't get enough air to do so. Obito continued squeezing her neck, knocking out the rest of oxygen in her lungs.

She started to doubt if her plan was working, if he would really risk the discovery of his true identity. She didn't lie, Masayoshi could really do it, but she didn't want to die. But suddenly Obito let go of her throat and took a step away so that she fell on the ground on her knees, coughing and gasping for air.

She heard the door open then. "You stay here in that room until someone gets you" Obito said before he left.

Still coughing Kazumi moved to lean against the wall. A small smile made it on her lips though. She did it.

* * *

I stood in front of the gates of Konoha; the crow was sitting on my shoulder.

"I'm home" I said softly, smiling. The crow shifted and I caressed its feathers. "Thank you. You can retreat to Itachi now, greet and thank him from me, but tell him that he should protect Kazumi under all cost or he'd regret it." The bird croaked and then puffed away.

I turned toward the gates sighing. Taking a deep breath I walked into Konoha. The guards who sat in a little stall near the entrance were the same as the first time I had come to Konoha, with Kiba.

"What's your name and purpose for staying in Konoha?" one of them asked me, sounding bored like hell.

I walked up to them, asking myself if they'd recognize me. They did.

"Hey, you're the blind girl Kiba found in the forest, right?" the second guard asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, you're right Kotetsu, now I recognize her. You just disappeared one day, the Hokage was very worried. And your friend, Naruto, ordered us after he left to keep an eye out for you if you should return…"

"Naruto left?" I asked in a sad voice. I had hoped I'd see him again when I'd return.

"Yes, he's on a training trip with Jiraya."

"What happened to you?" Kotetsu asked. I think they were very happy about that change of their daily work as guards so I played along.

But I didn't want to tell them the whole story. Not now at least. So I shrugged at the question.

"I got in some problems. Is the Hokage there, I'd like to see her" I quickly changed the subject.

"Of course, she's like always in her office and probably would like to see you too. If you're going to her anyway, you can take that pile of papers with you, for us, okay?" the first guard asked.

I sighed but nodded. "But only when you tell me your name, Mister Guard."

"It's Izumo" he said in a grinning tone. I grinned back, taking the pile.

So I walked through Konoha with my arms full of papers, and right now I was lucky that I saw with the earth because with a normal eye sight I would have seen nothing. The paper file was higher than my head after all.

Unluckily the Hokage tower was almost empty of ninjas, at every door I came across – okay, they were only two, but still – no one was in sight to open it. Not having a free hand I kicked them open, the first door was off its hinges after that, the second only slammed against the wall. Then I stood in front of Tsunade's office.

"Hey, I know that there is someone in there! So open the door!" I yelled. A second later the door was actually opened and I knew it was Tsunade's assistant… I think her name was Shizune.

"What are you yelling like this? And where are Kotetsu and Izumo?" Shizune asked and I bet that she was frowning at me with a slight glare. Of course she couldn't see that it was me because of all the papers. I almost disappeared behind them.

I walked past her, into the office where Tsunade was sitting at the table.

Shrugging to the question though she didn't see it anyway I answered: "They're too bored to do it."

I finally load the papers on the table, stepping to the side so that they could see me finally, locking with my blind eyes at the Hokage. There was a heavy silence for some seconds, before-

"Tora?!"

I grinned from one ear to another and nodded.

* * *

When the door opened again it was Konan who entered. A slight smile was on her lips as she looked at Kazumi.

"I guess you said the right things, because Pain lets you live for now. He'll have a meeting about you with the other members at one of the bases, Itachi and Kisame will bring you there."

Kazumi nodded and stood up. So Obito would do everything to keep his secrets after all and he convinced Pain to not kill her yet. So far so good…

She followed Konan down the stairs where the duo was already waiting. It was still dry and Kazumi thanked Pain in her mind for that. She was already wet enough.

"So you are still alive, kiddo" Kisame said smirking widely, handing Itachi a money note. She only raised an eyebrow.

"Seriously?" she asked. "I wouldn't have thought you'd bet against me" she said pouting a bit at the shark ninja who just laughed.

"Well well, see who has a complete change of attitude suddenly" he said chuckling. "But I like this version of you better." He winked at her and she smirked.

"We should go now" Itachi said, interrupting them, and turned around. Konan nodded and disappeared into paper butterflies which flew upwards toward the tongue of the tower.

They needed three hours to the hideout that was somewhere in Rain Country, Kazumi couldn't tell where exactly because Itachi blindfolded her. But she could tell that it was in Rain Country because well… it had started raining again as soon as they had left Amekagure.

Arriving at the base Kazumi had the time to take a shower, dress into dry clothes and make herself some tea to warm her body up. She just took a seat next to Itachi and opposite to Deidara who had arrived at the base with his partner earlier than them. That was when Hidan and Kakuzu entered.

"Why in Lord Jashin's name have we to be fucking here?! I have a damn ritual to do!" Hidan stopped in his tracks as he entered the room, staring at Kazumi in surprise.

"What is this little bitch doing here?!" His anger then turned into a malicious grin. But before he could open his mouth Itachi said:

"The meeting will be about her. And no, you won't have her as a sacrifice."

Hidan growled, his eyes never leaving Kazumi who only stared back at him with a blank expression, sipping her tea.

"We'll fucking see…" he grumbled.

"Deidara-sempai! Tobi missed his sempai!" Deidara growled as the masked ninja dashed past Hidan toward him. It was followed by curses, explosions, whining, laughing and more cursing.

Kazumi only sat in her seat, sipping her tea and smirking slightly.

Everybody froze on the spot though when Zetsu merged through the ground, saying: "Leader and Konan are coming.** So you better shut up everyone."**

A few minutes later Pain and Konan entered the room. All the members sat around the table like nothing had happened, and waited patiently. Pain sat down at the head of the table, Konan by his side.

"I ordered the meeting because some new circumstances regarding Kazumi and Tora are given. I decided that because of Kazumi is already the host of the dragon spirit and can control it so it seems, she shall continue living and become the new member of Akatsuki."

Everybody was silent for a few seconds. Kazumi blinked some times, she was as surprised as the rest. She had thought that she would continue being half a prisoner, and not being accepted into the group. She gazed at Konan to see if that was all a big joke, but Konan smiled slightly at her, nodding, to show that this wasn't the case.

"What the fuck does this mean?!" Hidan yelled. "I want to sacrifice this bitch!"

"Leader-sama, are you sure about that?" Sasori asked not too happy of that idea either. "They betrayed us after all."

"I know Sasori" Pain said calmly. "But the dragon spirit is a power we could use, and I have a few conditions about letting her join." He gazed at Kazumi who looked straight back into his emotionless ringed eyes.

"You will help Akatsuki achieving our goals, and use your power in our liking. When you are going to disobey me just once, you'll be dead for sure."

Kazumi nodded. "I'll be completely loyal to you, as long as you'll keep Tora out of this. You won't hunt her down, hurt and/or kill her in any way. Leader-sama" she added quickly. Pain looked at her for a split second but nodded.

"Alright, you'll all stay here for today until I give you further orders." He then left with Konan who gave Kazumi a warm smile.

"Fuck this!" Hidan yelled still furious about that decision. "Lord Jashin will get that bitch!"

"Try it then" Kazumi said to him with a slight smirk on her lips. Hidan grinned madly and gripped the handle of his scythe that leaned at his chair behind him. But before he could stood up Kazumi sent a small earth version of Masayoshi into the earth and let it come out directly under Hidan's chair. The Jashinist flew backwards, together with his chair.

She heard Kisame chuckle next to her but wasn't done yet. She sent a water dragon flying across the table, making Deidara at the other side yanking his head away just in time. Hidan who had fought himself on his feet swung his scythe at the dragon but it was useless as the water just covered his weapon and after that his whole body, turning into ice in the next moment. Frozen Hidan stood there, a furious expression still on his face, his scythe in the middle of swinging.

Kazumi smiled happily at her work while the others broke into a fit of laughter.

Maybe being in Akatsuki wasn't that bad after all.

* * *

**And there is Hidan's chair again…**

**Please review, rate and/or vote! Now is the last time to vote, because with the next chapter it will be decided.**


	28. Chapter 27

**Thanks to Konoha-11-are-cool and mg4of6 for your reviews. I think you two deserve a special thumps-up because you reviewed to almost all the chapters. And I love reviews :D**

**Chapter 26**

Kazumi looked up when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in as long as you're not Hidan" she said. Because of she hasn't to be watched anymore she got her own room. It was bare except for a bed and an empty dresser.

The door opened and Itachi entered. She smiled at him. "Is Hidan still frozen?" she asked curiously. She had left the room to be away from the Jashinist when the ice would melt.

Itachi nodded as he closed the door and stood in front of her.

"And what are the others saying about my piece of art?" She smirked.

"Kisame, Deidara and Tobi are laughing at him the whole time, Kakuzu is glad to have some silence from his partner, Zetsu discusses whether it was a smart move from you to anger the immortal member, and Sasori left with me" he reported with a blank face.

Kazumi nodded chuckling. "So, why did you come?" she asked patting the sheet beside her to mention him to sit down, but Itachi stood.

"I wanted to help you securing you room so that Hidan or any other member can't slaughter you in your sleep" he said with such a serious tone that Kazumi had to laugh.

"Oh Itachi, Tora was right, you have to smile and relax more often. But I gladly accept your help."

Together they sealed the room so that someone could only enter when Kazumi would allow it, which she thought was a good idea by living with several criminal killing men. Furthermore Itachi created a limited genjutsu that would make her door look like the one from the storage room.

They were both sitting on the bed after the work was done.

"I guess from now on I have a new enemy" Kazumi said sighing. "Oh my, hopefully Hidan will calm down until Pain will send me on a mission with the zombie duo…"

"Hn."

They just sat there for some awkward minutes in silence until Kazumi broke it.

"Itachi, I think I didn't tell you yet but I'm really grateful that you helped us, especially Tora. Without your help we wouldn't have made it so far" she said seriously and thankfully.

"You're still in Akatsuki and didn't manage to escape."

Kazumi shrugged. "Well, I'm alive, aren't I? Also I have a feeling that it won't be that bad, and when I'm frustrated I have Hidan whom I can beat. Now with having Masayoshi's complete power I'm certain that I can defend myself against Akatsuki, when it becomes necessary. Also now I can help you gather information, sabotaging Akatsuki, making sure that some innocent souls will be spared, and killing the rotten ones… And I'm here with you." She smiled at him softly but he kept his blank expression.

Without her even really noticing, Kazumi moved forward to him, becoming nervous all of a sudden. His onyx eyes only looked at her, neither telling her to stop nor to go on. Kazumi leaned closer to him, hesitating, but Itachi didn't move back so she didn't stop either. Their lips almost touched slightly when suddenly Itachi pulled his head away and stood up.

Kazumi blinked some times, forcing herself out of the dizzy state she suddenly was in, and looked up at him confused. "What?" she asked.

"This doesn't work. I know you… like me, but we can't be together. Kazumi, I don't want to hurt you by permitting your feelings, when we both know that I'll die soon. We have to stop now." And with that he turned around and left the room. Kazumi kept sitting on the bed, her heart was beating fast and she still felt his closeness and warmth. Her hand traced up to the silver necklace.

She sat there for quite some time and was first yanked out of her trance as Hidan's yelling and cursing was heard through the base.

* * *

After I don't know how many hours, I walked out of the Hokage tower. I had told Granny Tsunade everything, okay, almost everything. I hadn't told her Itachi's secret as he apparently didn't want anyone to hear it. After Tsunade had told me several times though that I should stay with the truth and not invent constantly something to let me appear more awesome, I had told her only the truth although it was pretty annoying and boring after that.

Leaving the tower I could feel the last sun shine on my skin and I was very hungry, but firstly I wanted to search one of my friends, the Konoha 12, though now they were only eleven because Sasuke had left to join that monster snake, which was something that I could never understand.

I came to the bridge where I've met Kisame and Itachi the first time, remembering with a smile the way Kisame had taunted me by calling me a blind little girl.

I crossed the bridge and then found finally someone I recognized all too well. Smirking now I quickened my pace and turned around several corners, sneaking up behind them. Sadly it didn't work because Akamaru of course had sensed me coming and now barked loudly and happily. I felt Kiba turn around when I stood directly in front of him.

"Hi!" I said, smiling widely.

"T-Tora?" I sweat dropped though as I heard him sniffing me. "Yeah, that's really you! What happened to you?" I pet Akamaru who had grown surely a bit since the last time I've met them which seemed to be an eternity ago.

"So Kotetsu and Izumo didn't lie when they said you returned. But seriously, where were you? After Naruto had returned from the Forest of Death without you, we searched every day the forest after you although they forbid it us because it was too dangerous and all. But we never even found a trace of you!"

"I know, I was kidnapped, by the Akatsuki, but I escaped!"

"Akatsuki?! Why did they kidnap you?" I heard worry in his voice.

"It was because of my awesomeness of course. But they didn't do anything to me, I'm fine. However, I'll tell you everything later okay, but now I really have to eat something first. I'm almost starving… You and Akamaru can come with me!" I said smiling and Akamaru barked in agreement.

"I've got a better idea" Kiba said, took my arm and dragged me along the streets.

"Kiba, what are you doing, where are we going?" I asked him when we made our way through the people.

"You'll see…" was all he said, and I knew he was grinning widely. That bastard.

Slowly I had an idea where we were heading and a small smile made its way up on my lips.

"Did they already rebuild the building?" I asked as I was sure where exactly Kiba was dragging me.

"Of course they did." He opened the door and I followed him inside the building. It smelt deliciously after food and I almost started drooling, while my stomach grumbled loudly.

"Hey guys, look who I just found on the way here!" Kiba called out proudly and stepped aside. "It's Tora!"

* * *

Kazumi didn't know how long she just sat in her room, gazing into space, still feeling Itachi sitting next to her and their lips almost touching. Deep in her heart she knew that Itachi was right, they couldn't be together. She was now part of a criminal organization, there was no room for feelings like love, especially not with a member who was known for his coldness. She could almost hear Pain's voice explaining her how distracting feelings were.

Finally she stood up, sighing slightly. Yes, she understood why her feelings and reactions were stupid and out of place, but she didn't understand Itachi's reason.

_Kazumi, I don't want to hurt you by permitting your feelings, when we both know that I'll die soon._

He was so determined to die by his brother's hand. Kazumi hadn't told him yet that she had seen Sasuke in Orochimaru's hideout; she hadn't told him that there had been such coldness in the younger Uchiha's eyes which even had scared her. He wasn't the same boy like in Itachi's memories anymore. Itachi's death wouldn't change that. She doubted that he would return to Konoha after he got his revenge. Hatred wasn't a feeling that disappeared that easily, when it once found ones heart, it stayed there. Sasuke was far away from winning over his hatred, he only would end up hating something or someone else, never losing the cold stare in his eyes. Unless someone would push him back to his old self, someone like Itachi, but for doing this he had to be alive.

She couldn't let Itachi die for nothing; she couldn't let it happen that this good soul who was actually a tragic hero would die.

She stood up, and walked out of the room. The genjutsu and traps had worked; Hidan hadn't found her and just had given it up in the end. She walked through the corridors until she stopped in front of a door and knocked. Just a few seconds later the door opened and green-red eyes glared at her.

"What do you want? I won't give you money" Kakuzu growled out but Kazumi just said:

"I don't want your money." This sentence relaxed him a little bit and he opened the door slightly wider.

"What do you want then?"

"Can you give me your bingo book? "

He narrowed his eyes, watching her suspiciously. "Why?"

She shrugged. "Because I want to make myself useful and look some persons with a great bounty up which we could collect…"

"I've got all the possible targets in my head already." Kazumi looked at him pleadingly and finally Kakuzu sighed and walked into his room, returning some moments later with a book which he handed to her.

"I only give it to you because you seem to be neat. But if you won't give it back to me in the same state how it is now, I'll cut your heart out."

She nodded, taking the book with a smile. "Thanks Kakuzu." He grumbled and closed the door but she returned to her own room. The rest of the day Kazumi sat on her bed and flipped through the bingo book, searching. When she was finished, it was too late to go to Pain so she lay down in the bed, holding the book closely to her body, smiling slightly.

* * *

With a wide smirk I sat down next to Shikamaru. There was a heavy silence and I imagined their surprised faces staring at me in disbelief.

Kiba sat down next to me, putting an arm around my shoulder.

"What happened?" Neji was the first one who found his voice again though he sounded suspicious. Maybe he thought I was brainwashed or was turned into a zombie or an enemy in my body, whatever.

"I knew you'd return one day!" Lee yelled happily from the other side of the table. "I knew your fire of youth would burn hot enough to find your way back to us!"

I rolled my eyes but didn't stop smiling.

"Were you lost in the forest?" Choji asked. "You must be starving then. Hey, can we also have the next two pages, please?" he ordered.

"She can't be starving, just look at her figure." Ino, she hadn't changed one bit.

"So tell us, what happened?" Tenten asked excited, awaiting a great story that I was about to tell her certainly.

"It's rude awaiting her to tell what happened without giving her first the chance to eat." In the first moment I didn't know who spoke but then I felt these tiny creatures falling on the ground and knew that this had to be the insect guy Shino.

"Don't worry, I can eat and tell in the same time" I said, picking up chopsticks. As soon as the first meat piece was placed into my mouth I started telling. This time though I didn't hold back one bit with my imagination and told the whole story in a way that it even sounded for me unbelieving. But I didn't care, and none of the others interrupted me, they just listened and ate, asking once in a while some questions.

After that they told me that Naruto had left with the man who Naruto only called Pervy Sage, and that Sakura was training now the whole time with Tsunade. Lee offered me to join team Guy until team seven would be complete again. They also told me that the Chunin exam which was cancelled the last time because of all the dragon spirit and Akatsuki stuff, would take place soon and that they would all participate. They also asked me if I would try becoming a Chunin and of course I said yes.

During the whole evening I was happy. And this time we sat there until we finally became tired, and not because Choji destroyed the whole barbecue restaurant.

* * *

**Please review and rate.**


	29. Chapter 28

**Thanks go to Konoha-11-are-cool and mg4of6 for the reviews. I know this is a short chapter but in the next one Shippuuden will start.  
**

**Chapter 28**

I used the next day to explore more streets and places in Konoha and walked into directions I've never been before. I was no longer in the centre of the village when I heard slight yells. I left the path I was on and walked on a grass field through some trees, feeling a clearing. On the clearing someone was training and of course I recognized her immediately.

"Hey Hinata" I called out. She let out a yelp and jumped back immediately.

"Oops, did I scare you? I'm sorry. I didn't want to sneak up like that."

"N-no it's okay, T-Tora" she stuttered, being no longer in battle stance.

"Are you training?" I asked, stepping onto the clearing and closer to Hinata.

"Y-y-yes." I could see her blush even with my blind eyes.

"Would you mind if I join?" I asked an idea popping up in my head.

"N-no… but why?" I heard through her voice that she in fact had something against it. Seeing her lack of self-confidence she probably didn't want to train in another person's presence, being afraid that someone would see her failing. Actually I understood here all too well. It was because before I had found out that I could control the earth I also hadn't want to show anyone my failed attempts. But although I had my special power now, I also wanted to train my ninja skills. Maybe it was because of my dad calling me a failure as a ninja, maybe because I thought so myself, maybe because I really wanted to become a chunin and was afraid that they wouldn't accept my earth tricks.

"I have to practice my ninja skills a little, no actually drastically, because they are still crappy. For that I need someone who can see my results and tell me honestly how I do, and help me improving. And not someone who laughs at me the whole time" I answered her question. "And well, I hoped that you could help me."

"Uhm… s-sure…" I smiled at her happily.

"Thanks Hinata." And this time I knew that she wasn't blushing but smiling.

* * *

In the morning Kazumi walked with the bingo book in her hand down the hallways until she stood in front of Pain's office. Knocking slightly she waited until she heard his "Enter".

"Leader-sama, I have a request" she said when she stood in front of his desk, bowing slightly.

He looked up from whatever he was doing and his ringed eyes met her hazelnut brown ones. As he didn't speak she continued:

"The dragon spirit just told me that with every time using her power my body grows a bit weaker and becomes unimmunized for sicknesses. I have to find a medic ninja who can fix that problem so that I can serve Akatsuki in the future completely. I borrowed Kakuzu's bingo book and searched out some medics that are actually missing ninjas or won't ask too many questions. I'll pay you back the money the treatment will cost later, I promise" she said politely, her face didn't show once that she was lying. Of course she needed the medic for Itachi. Somewhere on this world there had to be a healer who could treat his sickness and his growing blindness. She wouldn't give up saving him even if she had to visit every medic ninja in every country…

Pain stared at her for some time. Of course he believed her. But right now he considered whether he really should send her on a mission alone or not, she could see it in his gaze even though it was almost emotionless.

"If you want, Itachi can come with me. To play my baby sitter…" she said quickly, but muttered the last part.

"Why Itachi?" Pain asked her with a raised eyebrow though he already had agreed silently on that.

Kazumi shrugged. "Well, with all respect but he's at least quiet and I won't have to watch my back in his presence the whole time."

And Pain nodded. "I inform Itachi about the mission, meet him at the entrance in five minutes."

* * *

"Tell me, do you actually still love Naruto?" I asked several hours later when we were sitting on the target practice logs, resting from the training.

There was the heat again that came from Hinata every time she blushed. "Eh… H-how do you know…? I mean I don't love him!"

I smiled. "Don't deny it, I know you do. But don't worry, I won't tell anyone." Actually everyone knew it already except for that idiot Naruto.

"H-He doesn't even l-look at me" she murmured. "I-I wanted t-to be s-s-strong, but I'm weak. S-sometimes I even d-doubt that he knows… t-that I do exist" she whispered out.

"You're not weak! You're a very strong person, in your inside. You just have to let it out and show your strength to the world, and to Naruto."

"B-but I… I can't. Y-you're strong, like Kiba and Shino and the others, but I… I am not." I was silent for a moment, not exactly sure what to say. I heard the desperation and sadness in her voice and I just wanted to do something against it, to replace it with happiness and proudness.

"You know what, until Naruto returns we'll train together as often as we can okay? You help me in striking that damn target with a kunai and other ninja stuff, and I'm going to help you turning your strength from the inside to the outside and becoming more self-confident so that you'll be as strong and tough as a stone, deal?" I asked, holding out a hand.

She hesitated, but then I felt her small hand in mine.

"O-okay. Deal."

I smirked when another idea popped in my mind. "But that also means that as a result of our training I'm going to become a chunin whether they acknowledge my earth controlling power or not, and you're going to ask Naruto out for a date as soon as he returns!"

"W-what?!" I felt that she wanted to pull her hand away again and hold it in a tight grip.

"Deal is deal, Hinata. I know that you can to it, and I know that you also want it. You will go on that date and show this knucklehead that he already has someone who acknowledges him. And that you'll take better care for him than this Sakura with her punches. Okay?"

She was silent for some seconds, but then her hand squeezed mine slightly and I heard her say determined: "Okay."

* * *

When Kazumi arrived at the entrance Itachi was already there.

"I thought I made that clear" he said, narrowing his dark eyes at Kazumi. "My sickness can't be healed, only delayed."

"Is that right, then I'm guessing that you already had visited some medics, asking them to heal you?" she said, raising an eye brow.

Itachi didn't replay, but kept staring at her darkly.

"Maybe you already gave up on yourself, but I didn't. I won't stop finding a way to heal you and trying prevent your death!" she said glaring back at him.

"This is nothing that concerns you" he said. "This is my choice. I am going to die through Sasuke's hand; I _want_ to die this way. This is my punishment for what I've done."

"I think that you already were punished enough in your life for that, Itachi. Your brother though got on the wrong way, and your death won't change him into the boy he used to be, it won't take away the hatred and revenge. Instead of fuelling his dark side you have to be there for him, tell him the truth maybe, and guide him back to his old self."

"Hn." She saw in his eyes that he still thought his death would solve everything, but she wouldn't give up yet trying to change his stubborn Uchiha mind.

"Now let's go, we have a mission to do unless you want to tell Pain why exactly we shouldn't do this." Kazumi couldn't stop a smirk forming on her lips when he only glared harder at her. When Itachi would have been only a little bit like Hidan he would have used Tsukuyomi or Amaterasu on her right now. But luckily he wasn't and so they headed out to find someone who could heal a terminal illness.

* * *

**In the case that there are NaruSaku-fans reading this I'm sorry but I think that Naruto belongs together with Hinata. And Kazumi will try to end up together with Itachi in case you didn't notice it yet.**

**The vote resulted also that I only add a little romance, and as well as Kishi's and my own characters will find their love. But because of I don't think that Tora's a love person she'll only be sort of a mediator in the NaruHina case. Also one of the relationships will turn out to be slightly heart-broken. **

**Thanks for the persons who voted. You really helped me with the romance decision.  
**


End file.
